pirates tout terrain
by fee vagabonde
Summary: bien après KH2, riku est devenu un très missant pirate. chapitre de fin! ou pas... selon vos reviews!
1. Chp 1: arrivée a rabanastre

**Titre** : Pirates tout terrain.

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa !!!

**Base** : kingdom hearts et Final Fantasy 12, Final Fantasy 7 et d'autres encore...

**Résumé** : Lorsque j'ai imaginé la suite de Kingdom Hearts 2. Celle où "que se passe-t-il, maintenant que les ennuis sont terminés?" Puis je me suis rappelé le moment du premier volet de KH où Riku tripe pas mal dans le bateau du Capitaine Crochet (que j'appelle Hook, en général), et j'ai pensé à Jack Sparrow. Il n'apparaît pas dans ma fic parce qu'il est trop "sacré" et que je veux pas lui faire de mal avec mon style d'écriture de merde.

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs tordus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'empêcher. Promis, je me calme.

**Couples** : surprise pour l'instant, à savoir que Riku a abandonné tout espoir de se taper Sora, parce que Sora à choisi la voie du développement de l'espèce.

**Disclaimer** : square. Forever.

**Avertissement** : yaoi, évidemment ! Venant de moi, hein …

**Note** : Vaan risque d'être assez OOC, parce que je ne connais absolument pas FF12, c'est ma maman qui y joue, moi j'ai rien compris quand elle a essayé de me raconté l'histoire (trop de politique…) et je me suis tapé un sacré délire sur ce personnage lorsque le jeu n'était pas sorti. Vous voyez l'image où on le voit avec un gros sac, en train de manger un petit fruit? A sa posture, mon cerveau en a fait un danseur. Moi qui adore les bolas… depuis, ma maman s'est recommencé une partie que je suis avec passion.

A oui, au fait, les bolas: je suis même pas sur de savoir comment ça s'écrit! Pour expliquer ce que c'est: on prend une balle de jonglage, on l'attache au bout d'un cordon, et on en fait tournoyer deux un peu dans tous les sens. Le résultat et très beau, surtout quand les baballes sont en feu!

***************************************************************************************************************************

Un jour, il serait pirate. Il sillonnerait ce ciel immense qu'il contemplait, les yeux écarquillés malgré le sommeil, avant de s'endormir, les rêves remplis de batailles sanglantes et de victoires sur un empire tyrannique. Un jour, il aurait enfin un grand et puissant vaisseau, dont la vue rendrait fou ceux qui savent à qui il appartient. Il aurait un fidèle bras droit qui hurlerait ses ordres après lui, d'une voix qui glacerait le sang du meilleur combattant, et qui laisserait croire qu'il s'agissait de ce capitaine recraché par les pires démons (1). Un jour il aurait un équipage aussi crétin et délirant qu'il fallait l'être pour être bon pirate. Un jour, il serait dans la même cour que ces hommes craints et cruels qu'il voyait, trop rarement, à la taverne et qu'il enviait de toute son âme.

Pour l'instant, il dansait. Il faisait tournoyer deux bolas le long de sa silhouette fine et souple. Il dansait pour ces hommes, justement, qui le regardaient, attirés par sa grâce malgré eux. Il dansait pour l'admiration des passants, pour ce que les moins pauvres jetteraient à ses pieds. Il dansait pour sa propre vie, pour avoir quelque chose à aimer en attendant l'aventure. Il dansait, se glissait entre les cercles de feu que formaient ses bolas virevoltants. Il dansait pour charmer ceux qui prenaient chaque nuit son corps en échange de quelques gils. Il dansait sous l'oeil moqueur des soldats impériaux qui infestaient la ville. Il dansait pour son frère mort à la guerre. Il dansait pour égayer les rues reconstruites de Rabanastre. Depuis la capitulation de Dalmasca, il tordait son corps avec une grâce sans pareille, en attendant le moment où il pourrait partir.

***

Ivalice n'avait jamais connu ni les heartless, ni les similis (2), ni aucun des autres mondes, d'ailleurs. Il n'y était pas sensé avoir de porte pour y accéder. Pourtant, il s'y trouvait, fraîchement atterri à l'aérogare. Il regardait autour de lui, ses yeux éblouis par tant de vie pullulante et en perpétuelle agitation. Il se tourna vers son équipage.

- Riku?...

- Oui, nous resterons un peu plus longtemps que "quelques jours"… une ou deux semaines, pourquoi pas! Allez, quartier libre pour tout le monde, vous l'avez mérité. Mais tâchez de trouver là où nous pourrons revendre nos trouvailles! Rajouta-t-il alors que ces hommes se réjouissaient avec bruit.

Riku regarda son équipage se disperser dans les rues, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Lui aussi irait s'amuser, seulement il prenait son temps.

Oui, Riku était devenu pirate. Des portes s'étaient ouvertes, mais aucune ne menait aux ténèbres. Alors Sora ne s'était pas privé, avec Kairi et lui, de partir retrouver, de temps à autres, tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu croiser dans ses voyages pour les rechercher. Puis, un soir d'été, alors qu'il regardaient tous les trois le soleil se coucher sur l'horizon de Destiny's Island, un vaisseau était apparu, crevant le ciel rose. Un vieux bateau de bois, qu'il avait pris d'abord pour celui du capitaine Crochet, qui pour s'approcher grâce au vent avait hissé de sombres voiles.

- Des voiles noires! Avait hurlé Sora.

- Tu le connais?

- C'est Jack!

- Mais encore?

Et à cet instant, depuis la proue du bateau, celui qui avait entendu parler de lui leur rappela avec force son titre: capitaine.

- "Capitaine"

- Sparrow, termina Sora.

C'est ainsi que débuta la nouvelle vie de Riku. Il suivi Jack, comme mousse, puis matelot, il fut vigie, puis, quelques années plus tard, il descendit à quai pour ne plus jamais remonter à bord du Black Pearl. Il serait désormais capitaine de son propre navire. Il en trouva un à Tortuga, avec un équipage d'aliénés, de boiteux et d'ivrognes grâce auquel il essuya de cuisants échecs. A la quatrième mutinerie, il renonça et débarqua, de nouveau seul, dans la vile sportive et dynamique de Luca, dans le monde de Spira, où de vieilles connaissances de Sora lui prêtèrent main forte. Grâce aux Albatros, il trouva en une semaine un vaisseau et un équipage un peu plus sûr que le précédent, à Midgar, ville dévastée au milieu de steppes mélancoliques, qui gisait sur un monde qu'il n'avait jamais exploré. Le vaisseau, construit par encore une autre connaissance de Sora, ne payait pas de mine, mais le hasard l'avait nommé exactement comme le radeau qu'il avait autre fois construit avec Sora. Ainsi, Riku avait acquiert l'Hingwind. Il fit ses remerciements et ses adieux au trio Yuripa, à Cid, et parti, enfin, capitaine de son propre vaisseau, avec lequel il pu piller, brûler, violer (3) en toute impunité, sans jamais ressentir aucun regret d'avoir quitté l'île où il était né, de n'y être jamais retourné. Pourquoi y retourner, sinon pour contempler de loin Sora, qui entre temps avait largement eut le temps et l'âge de se marier avec Kairi. Jamais il ne l'aurait, et c'était les yeux fermés, le regard de Sora plongé dans la tête, qu'il pénétrait les corps brisés qu'il avait accaparé, ou qu'il avait payé lors de leurs escales. Néanmoins, debout sur le pont de son vaisseau, les vents des mondes qui cinglaient sa peau crevassée, qui emmêlaient ses cheveux qui commençaient à feutrer, il était heureux. Sora ne l'aurait peut-être pas été à ses cotés. Certes, il se serait bien amusé, durant quelques années, mais il n'aurait jamais aimé tuer, voler, ni agresser qui que ce soit, puis il aurait voulu rentrer à la maison un jour ou l'autre. Riku, lui, partait sans cesse, pour ne jamais revenir. Tout comme il partirait de Rabanastre pour ne jamais y revenir.

- Alors, petit capitaine?

- Tiens, toujours là?

- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi?

- Non, je me demande si tu es capable de t'offrir du bon temps, c'est tout.

Vincent baissa la tête, et son visage disparu dans le col de son manteau rouge vif (4).

- Bah… Ça s'apprend! Allez, va te balader.

- Et qui garde le vaisseau?

- Heu…

Vincent manqua de peu d'esquisser un sourire. Riku était encore un débutant, il en avait conscience, sinon sans doute n'aurait-il pas autorisé d'être surnommé "petit" capitaine. Enfin, il ne l'admettait uniquement venant de Vincent, à croire que les gothiques ont tous les droits (5). Il ne restait qu'eux deux devant la grande porte métallique menant au vaisseau, dans cette aérogare bondée de marchants, d'hôtesses et de dignitaires impériaux.

- En réalité, je ne crois pas que ça vaille la peine de laisser quelqu'un en surveillance…

- Je peux toujours rester ici…

- Non-non-non, tu vas te balader! De toute façon, tu fais peur aux jolies hôtesses, alors autant que tu déguerpisses!

Finalement, le grand vieillard obéit aux ordres du "petit" capitaine, et tous deux s'avancèrent vers la sortie de l'aérogare. A l'entrée de la ville ils se séparèrent, Riku à la recherche de la taverne où se trouveraient les plus jolies attractions, Vincent s'apprêtant juste à errer sans but en effrayant les passants.

Riku se balada dans les quartiers périphériques de Rabanastre, croisa le grand marché, rencontra un ou deux voleurs à la sauvette qui ne pouvaient rivaliser avec ses réflexe aiguisés, quelques jeunes créatures qui marquèrent un bon détour pour ne pas l'approcher en croisant sa route. Il trouva la basse ville, dans laquelle il rencontra quelques malfrats fortunés et marchands belliqueux pour lui racheter le fruit de ses méfaits. Puis il retourna en ville, où il manqua de percuter celui qui, manifestement, n'avait pas arrêté de marcher sans but, effrayant quiconque le croisait. C'est à dire beaucoup de monde.

- Vincent? Alors, tu n'as rien trouvé pour t'occuper?

- Si…

- Ah! Raconte!

- C'est… Je peux te montrer, plutôt.

- Elle est si jolie que ça?

Vincent ne répondit pas, et se détourna. Riku, frustré, le suivi à travers les rue, jusqu'au marché qu'il avait entrevu précédemment. Ils passèrent les étals sans les voir, Riku en profita pour faire quelques poches de soldats, Vincent pour effrayer une dizaine de badauds de plus, puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite place où un attroupement s'était formé.

- Ce doit être par ici…

- Une bagarre?

- Non, loin de la.

- Alors quoi?

- Lorsque je l'ai vu… J'ai pensé à toi. C'est étrange, mais j'ai pensé que ça te plairait.

- Mais quoi?

- Vas-y. C'est le genre de chose qui ne demande qu'à être vue.

Irrité, Riku s'avança, se fraya un chemin parmi les flâneurs. Puis il entrevit, quelques mètres au dessus des têtes des spectateurs une petite balle de chiffon s'élever dans les airs, son cordon tournoyant autour d'elle. Elle revint en direction du sol, mais ne le toucha jamais, car sa cordelette fut happée par une main vive et souple, qui en reprit le contrôle, une maîtrise parfaite qui faisait danser une petite balle de chiffon bourré de sable comme une petite lumière autour d'une fée. La fée qui la manipulait était blonde, les cheveux plus longs devant qu'à l'arrière du crâne, un corps effilé et gracieux, qui se glissait entre les bourses de tissus avec un magnétisme qui poussait à le regarder sans oser cligner les yeux la moindre fraction de seconde. La rue entière appartenait à cette fée éclatante. Riku regarda cette danse insolente, ce joyau qui semblait mettre le ciel lui-même à ses pieds. Quelques badauds jetaient des pièces au sol avant de partir, ou frappaient dans leurs mains pour féliciter une petite acrobatie. D'autres, comme Riku, restaient plantés, immobiles et hypnotisés, attendant l'instant où l'étrange créature les capturerait dans sa danse.

Mais contrairement aux apparences, le danseur était bien trop concentré pour piéger qui que ce soit volontairement, il ne voyait même pas le monde qui l'entourait. A cet instant, pour lui, il n'y avait que ses bolas, ses jambes qui le soutenaient, ses bars, ses épaules, ses doigts qui le faisaient souffrir. Les passants n'avaient qu'à s'écarter pour ne pas se prendre une balle dans le tête, même si, parfois, ses yeux se reconnectaient brièvement au monde réel, pour voir s'il y avait encore du monde, s'il pouvait encore danser, si personne ne le gênerais pour la figure qu'il voulait tenter. Ce fut à cet instant que cette bulle qui le séparait du reste du monde devenait transparente. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose la creva. Elle se brisa sous le regard impuissant du garçon, qui venait de se fixer vers le coupable. Un autre regard avait rencontré le sien, bien plus effrayant et profond que ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'ici. Une de ses bolas, soudainement sans contrôle, se servit de son élan pour lui percuter la tête, provocant de grand éclat de rire pour les enfants qui, certainement, n'attendaient que ça. Lui-même riait. Il se trouvait subitement très bête de se déconcentrer pour si peu… enfin… probablement était-ce un client pour ce soir. Il paierait cher de lui avoir fait tant d'effet.

Ses jambes se seraient dérobées sous lui si elles ne s'étaient pas préparées à rencontrer ces grands yeux sombres. Il se sentait perdu, happé par cette vision hypnotique qui l'asservissait, ce corps si jeune qui pourtant l'attirait à lui en donner la nausée. Il fallait qu'il parte, il était hors de question de subir un instant de plus cette attraction qui le déroutait et qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

_Pourquoi je ne te dévore pas?_

Il recula, tant bien que mal.

_Pourquoi je ne te fais pas tout le mal que tu fais à ma tête?_

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son corps, et manqua de trébucher.

_Pourquoi je ne te possède pas?_

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau.

_Pourquoi je suis revenu te prendre?_

Ils étaient perdus.

***

La nuit était tombée. Il avait marchandé, vendu, amassé des richesses que l'équipage s'était redistribué, pour tout dilapider avec passion en alcool, en festin, en filles. Il comptait bien s'amuser autant que ses hommes et profiter de ses plaisirs.

_Pourquoi fallait-il que tu sois ici?_

La Mer de Sable. Une grande taverne de Rabanastre, autour les autres semblaient ne pas exister. A peine y était-il rentré qu'il savait que sa raison ne reviendrait pas.

_Tu dansais, encore._

Un être voletait entre les tables. Une chose disparate, qui remarqua son entrée, qui lui sourit.

_Je t'ai regardé, et tu as compris. Tu n'es pas stupide, tu sais te diriger vers la monnaie scintillante. _

Leurs regards s'étaient de nouveau rencontrés. Le danseur chaparda un verre qu'il bu d'une traite avant de sortir.

_Tu me l'as bien fais remarquer, d'ailleurs._

- Combien?

_J'avais une bourse pleine sur moi. Je te l'ai montrée, tu l'as fouillée._

- Ça devrait aller. On va où?

_Je t'ai arraché ta petite veste._

- Pas ici, le patron va me tuer!

_Je t'ai poussé dans un recoin du mur. Tu es tombé entre deux piliers, ta paye dans la main._

Le danseur serra la poche de cuir (6) de plus en plus fort pour se donner un peu de courage. Le pirate lui retira lentement tout ce qui l'habillait, et le déposait à coté de la tête du danseur. Il déroula la ceinture qui recouvrait sa taille, et la garda un instant devant son visage, comme pour y déceler une odeur, avant de la glisser sous la tête du garçon. Il entreprit de lui détacher les protections qui jonchaient son pantalon (7), qui s'écrasèrent sur le dallage dans un bruit de ferraille rouillée par le sable. Le danseur songeait à les entretenir plus souvent quand il sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes.

Si le patron de la taverne arrivait maintenant, il était cuit. Il sentait le vent se faufiler le long de ses cuisses, et le sol se réchauffer à chaque tremblement de crainte d'être vu. Le pirate se déshabilla à son tour, et lui permit de contempler au clair de lune les innombrables balafres qui jalonneraient, il l'espérait, un jour, son propre corps. Du moins, des marques qui témoigneraient d'une autre vie que celle-ci. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un client qui consentait à se déshabiller autant que lui. C'était aussi la première fois qu'on s'emparait de lui en pleine rue, même si, derrière deux piliers le long d'un mur, ils étaient plutôt bien cachés (8). Lorsque ses vêtements n'étaient à leur tour qu'un tas replié par terre, le pirate lui saisit les jambes pour les serrer contre ses flancs, et s'allongea sur lui. Le garçon jetait de furtifs regards alentour, la gorge serrée par l'idée de pouvoir être vu à n'importe quel moment. L'autre ne ses souciait manifestement de rien, et promenait son nez le long du cou du danseur, qui frémissait. Sans plus attendre, il le pénétra.

Le garçon serra les dents, et agrippa l'épaule de son client de sa main libre, l'autre toujours cramponnée à sa précieuse poche de cuir. Sans un bruit il subit les coups de reins lourds et espacés qui lui semblaient le faire se déplacer le long du sol, tant le pirate déployait de force pour le faire souffrir davantage à chaque fois. Il jetait sa tête en arrière, et enfonçait son crâne dans sa ceinture. C'était aussi le première fois q'un client s'était soucié de son confort. Sa respiration suffocante se bloquait pendant de longs instants pour ne pas devenir un hurlement de douleur lorsque les intrusions se faisaient plus intenses. Bien qu'aussi silencieux que lui, le pirate semblait jouir. Au moins, il y en avait un des deux qui s'amusait. Pourtant, le garçon ne détestait pas le traitement, il y avait prit goût depuis longtemps, davantage par résignation que par choix. Il préférait mille fois danser que d'être un heurtoir à frustrations. Lorsque sa bouche qu'il avait grande ouverte par inattention failli lâcher un petit gémissement malvenu, une main s'y colla. Il se cambra, ferma les yeux, se laissa envahir par le peu de bonheur qui lui suffisait pour endurer le supplice. Puis le pirate s'arrêta. Il resta encore quelques instants en lui, retira sa main de son visage, et le regardait.

_Je me suis installé entre tes cuisses, maintenant. J'ai agit et j'ai payé. Est-ce que j'existe encore?_

- Le patron va me tuer.

_Bien sur que non. Je n'ai jamais existé._

Il se pencha sur lui. Chaque parole du danseur le blessait, il en était certain. Il viola sa bouche de ses dents et de sa langue, comme pour la punir de confirmer toujours un peu plus le seul mépris dont il bénéficiait en échange de tant de pièces. Il souleva le dos du petit danseur et le colla contre le mur pour mieux le malmener.

- Tu finis par les préliminaires, toi?

Puis une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas se produisit. Il rencontra douloureusement le sol, frappé par le pirate, auquel il fit face immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- C'est mauvais pour les affaires de sortir autant de conneries. Tu devrais te taire.

- Oui, bin, pas la peine de me cogner!

- Je reviendrais. Tu as intérêt à garder tes nuits pour moi.

Le danseur eut un sourire au coin de sa bouche, qu'il rapprochait de celle du pirate.

- Mon vieux, murmura-t-il, si tu me donne à chaque fois autant de fric y a aucun problème!

_Je veux te dévorer. Peut-être qu'après… Tu sortiras de ma tête._

Ils se rhabillèrent. Ou, plus précisément, le garçon se laissa rhabiller par le pirate, qui répandait son corps de baisers avant d'y replacer chaque vêtement. Il fermaient tous deux les yeux, envahis par de doux frissons qui rendait l'un moins violent et l'autre moins insolent. Le danseur fut recollé contre le mur, pour y subir quelques coups de langues supplémentaires dans son cou, sur ses épaules, ses lèvres, pour que les ongles du pirate s'enfoncent dans sa peau pour la marquer en attendant les nuits prochaines, puis relâché.

_Pourtant tu n'es toujours pas sorti de ma tête. Que faut-il que je te fasse? _

Il disparu dans la nuit.

_Que je te tues?_

***************************************************************************************************************************

1) : " ce capitaine recraché par les pires démons" ça dit rien a personne? Pirate des caraïbes, volume un!

2) : " ni les heartless, ni les similis" je me doute que ça doit être enquiquinant de changer de langue, mais bon…

3) : " piller, brûler, violer" Yahaha! Riku en méchant!!

4) : Oui, Vincent Valentine en pirate! Quelqu'un y voit un inconvénient?

5) : " à croire que les gothiques ont tous les droits" Véridique! Cette semaine, j'ai entendu une fille (style "rappeuse pleine de

breloques aux oreilles") raconter à ses copines que lorsque elle-même portait un chapeau, de la part de la prof c'était "enlèves-moi ça tout de suite!!!" et quand c'était le gothique de sa classe (vous voyez Mana? Bin… pareil, avec le maquillage, et tout et tout…) la prof faisait plutôt "Pourrais-tu retirer ton chapeau, s'il te plait?" J'étais mort de rire…

6) : " la poche de cuir" à remarquer que j'évite autant que possible le mot "bourse"…

7) : " les protections qui jonchaient son pantalon" et non d'un petit chien que c'est galère à bricoler! Tous les cosplayeurs en ont bavé!

8) : " entre deux piliers le long d'un mur" celles qui connaissent Rabanastre en savent quelque chose! J'ai rarement vu une ville aussi compliquée!

lors? Je me doute que ce duo est… peu commun… non, en fait, je crois pouvoir m'enorgueillir d'être seul à l'avoir pensé. Mais c'est un pur hasard, né d'une association d'idée de la forme suivante:

Riku suit Jack et devient pirate il se ballade et croise pas mal de monde en parlant de pirates… faudrait le faire rencontrer Balthier et Vaan

Quand ff12 n'était pas sorti, je voyais Vaan comme un danseur de toute façon, danseur ou pas, c'est un saltimbanque on sait comment les saltimbanques arrondissent leurs fins de mois dans le tas il doit bien se taper des pirates ça tombe bien je voulais que Riku le rencontre…

Enfin voila. Comme quoi l'ennui n'est pas dénué d'intérêt.

- T'es pas seul à t'ennuyer

- Axel retourne te coucher!

- Mais-mais-mais! Tu t'occupes plus de moi!

- Ah, c'est vrai ça… meuuuu t'inquiète, je t'avais préparé une entrée dans l'histoire, reste à caser tout ça…

- Et Roxas?

- Laisses tomber. Tu vois, je voulais exploiter le "Axel rongé par l'absence de Roxy". LuluLoveNight a fait un travail très joli sur ça, d'ailleurs… m'enfin.

…

Sauf que tu meurs dans KH2…

…

Au fait, Axel…

…Faudrait d'abord que je te ressuscite…


	2. Chp 2: depart de rabanastre

**Titre** : Pirates tout terrain.

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa !!!

**Base** : kingdom hearts et Final Fantasy 12, Final Fantasy 7 et d'autres encore...

**Résumé** : Lorsque j'ai imaginé la suite de Kingdom Hearts 2. Riku est un missant, très missant pirate, et Vaan survit à Rabanastre. Nous sommes un peu avant sa rencontre avec Balthier.

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs déchus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'empêcher. Promis, je me calme.

**Couples** : Riku a abandonné tout espoir de se taper Sora, Sora ayant choisi la voie du développement de l'espèce. Il se tape un peu tout ce qui tombe, et dans le tas, y'avait moi… heu… Vaan.

**Disclaimer** : square. Forever.

**Avertissement** : yaoi, évidemment ! Venant de moi, hein …

**Note** : FF12 avançant tout doucement, je découvre un peu mieux Vaan. Maintenant, je pourrais peut-être adapter l'histoire à son tempérament. Mais je pense ne pas m'être beaucoup éloigné de son personnage, finalement.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Rabanastre était une ville dans laquelle on ne voyait plus les dalles des rues lorsqu'on montait sur les toits de ses habitations. Pour peu que ceux-ci fussent praticables. C'était une ville pleine de vie, de charmes, de commerces et d'animations.

_Tu danses encore, vaurien._

C'est une capitale pétillante, plantée au beau milieu d'un désert: le désert de Dalmasca. Ou du moins, de ce qu'il en reste. Car la seule entache au rayonnement de cette capitale royale, c'était justement de ne plus en être une. Le petit royaume de Dalmasca avait été écrasé, deux ans plus tôt, par le majestueux empire voisin d'Arcadia.

_Au nez de ces soldats criards, tu dévoiles ta grâce. Ils ne méritent pas de la voir._

Les soldats impériaux jalonnaient la ville, et imposaient une loi qui leur plaisait en tout point, mais qui ne leur plaisait qu'à eux seuls. Quiconque les froissait se trouvait sa vie mutilée dans les cachots de la forteresse ruinée de Nalbina.

_Arrête de danser._

C'était, malgré tout, une ville qui scintillait par sa vivacité.

_Arrête…_

- On dirait qu'il t'a plu.

Riku bondit de surprise. Vincent avait le talent de le terrifier l'espace d'une seconde.

- Pourquoi? Tu nous as regardé hier soir?

- Je t'ai juste vu sortir de la taverne avec ce petit aux trousses.

- Petit? Tu crois avoir trouvé plus petit que moi? (1)

- Il n'était pas bien imposant, en tout cas.

Le petit capitaine aurait ricané, s'il n'avait pas été en train de chercher des yeux, tant bien que mal, le petit être qui dansait encore dans les rues bondées.

Car il l'avait recherché, encore. Il avait essayé de se persuader d'avoir mieux à faire, il avait avancé droit devant lui, le regard froid et dur. Il s'était inventé des obligations avant un départ incertain, il avait essayé de se concentrer sur les enseignes de marchands, jusqu'à ce que ces efforts tombent en lambeaux. Une petite silhouette en perpétuel mouvement avait déchiré les fragiles liens qui le tenaient encore digne. Il avait alors détourné sa route avant d'être vu, avait escaladé un mur pour s'installer sur le haut d'une rangée de colonnades. Puis il avait passé des heures à le regarder.

- Et il semble te plaire encore.

- Comment tu as pu penser à moi, quand tu l'as vu?

- Tu te poses vraiment la question où c'est juste pour éviter de me répondre?

Riku se tourna vers le vieillard (2), vaincu.

- Pourquoi je changerais d'avis?

- Parce que tu te désintéresses toujours de ce que tu as convoité. Comme une fuite en avant.

- Tais-toi. Tu m'as déjà raconté ça.

- Et je te retrouve en train de l'épier. Ça m'a surprit.

- Il danse bien, c'est tout.

Vincent s'assit à ses côtés, le coude sur une jambe repliée, et observa le danseur.

- Jaime bien cette ville.

Riku mit un petit moment avant de réagir. Il était très rare que le gothique parle de lui-même sans sollicitation extérieure, peut-être même n'était-ce jamais arrivé jusque là.

- Wow! (3)"Vincent Valentine qui a envie de parler de lui"! Tu t'es drogué?

- Une ville ruinée qui se reconstruit et qui s'efforce d'être heureuse… C'est un peu celle où j'ai habité, quelques années…

- Hého, tu m'entends?

- Ce petit, il est comme cette ville…

- Tu trouves? Je la trouve pas très ruinée, cette ville…

- Une guerre est passée par ici, ça se voit, non?

- Ah?

A bien y regarder, il y avait bien des soldats un peu partout, mais il ne leur avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'enfants dans les rues, qui semblaient se débrouiller pour survivre. Mais il ne les avait pas remarqués non plus. Ou plutôt, il n'en avait remarqué qu'un. Il n'avait vu que celui dont le moindre geste rendait fou. Celui qui semblait soudainement s'échapper.

- Je te laisse.

Il bondit le long du mur, couru à la poursuite du garçon qui, manifestement, comptait changer de localisation. Il le rattrapa, en quelques minutes, puis parvint enfin à sa hauteur au fond d'une impasse déserte. Le garçon se retourna et sursauta du même geste.

- Tiens, c'est toi?

Le pirate ne répondit pas. Il empoigna les bras du danseur, le força à reculer pour le plaquer contre un mur. Ce dernier protesta, mais sa voix fut étouffée par un baiser indésirable. Alors que son agresseur commençait à le déshabiller, il se débattit, pour enfin se dégager.

- Mais… Pas en pleine journée!…

- Pourquoi? Je te répugne?

- Non… C'est pas ça…

- Ou bien est-ce parce que je ne t'ai pas donné ta paye avant?

- Arrête… C'est juste… Pas en pleine rue…

- Parce que tu as honte, c'est ça?

Le danseur soupira. Il aurait préféré ne pas le dire de cette manière.

- … Oui.

Il entreprit de replacer les vêtements malmenés, et de tenter de s'expliquer, alors que son agresseur, à peine calmé, se retenait de le faire taire.

- On est beaucoup à vivre dans la rue, et les gamins… comme je suis le plus vieux, ils me prennent un peu comme leur modèle, alors… Je veux pas les décevoir…

S'il avait voulu finir sa phrase, il ne l'aurait jamais pu. Quelque chose de chaud l'en aurait empêché, une chose tellement connue, et pourtant, il avait l'impression de la découvrir. Juste à cet instant, un scélérat venait de lui voler sa bouche, de poser ses mains sur lui. Un cambriolage qui lui penchait la tête en arrière, qui lui fermait les yeux, qui rendait sa peau collante et sucrée. Une agression qui faisait trembler chacun de ses membres. Un baiser.

_Sauf que tu n'es qu'un client, je n'existe pas pour toi… Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, tu n'as pas payé…_

Il le repoussa, péniblement. Il baissait le visage, essayait de réprimer cette envie d'être embrassé, de résister face à cette attirance magnétique qui l'oppressait.

- Cette nuit… Cette nuit seulement, et n'oublie pas ma paye!

Enfin calmé, son agresseur se releva. Ils s'aperçurent, avec surprise, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés par terre, l'un à califourchon sur l'autre, et se séparèrent soudainement, comme gênés. Le pirate s'en retourna, le pas vif.

_Bien sur… Je n'existe pas à tes yeux… Pas plus que tu n'existe pour moi…'_

***

Le soleil commençait à décliner.

***

- Kupopo? Mais tu vides tous tes sous, kupo!

- Oui, je sais.

- Il faut faire comme moi, économiser et attendre quelques chose de plus important, kupo!

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas un mog, toi tu peux te passer de beaucoup plus de choses mais pas moi. Alors oui, je vais dépenser, mais si je ne le fais pas, après je vais être triste, tu comprends?

Riku reçu une tape sur le haut de la tête en guise de réponse.

- Les mogs sont loin d'être stupides, kupo!

- C'est pour ça que j'en ai recruté un à bord de mon vaisseau. Et, d'abord, moi c'est "capitaine", pas "kupo"!

- Kupopo? D'accord! Capitaine kupo!

Riku pouffa. Il fallait donc que les mogs glissent des "kupo" partout. Il y prendrait probablement l'habitude. Il avait recruté la petite bestiole quelques heures plus tôt, dans la basse ville de Rabanastre. Le mog était venu à sa rencontre, lui racontant avec entrain son ambition de partir à l'aventure. Le prenant de premier abord pour une anodine petite peluche aux grandes oreilles, il fut très vite abasourdi par l'intelligence mathématique de ces petits génies de la mécanique. Il l'avait donc accepté comme membre de l'équipage, se disant que sa ferait certainement plaisir aux quelques filles de son vaisseau d'avoir une petite peluche toute mignonne à leurs côtés. Mais actuellement, alors qu'il descendait sur les quais de l'aérogare, la petite créature voletait autour de lui, ne cessant de poser plein de questions énervantes.

- Alors les humes ne sont heureux que quand ils dépensent leurs sous, kupo?

- Moi, je suis un humain! C'est qui les humes?

- Les habitants d'Ivalice qui te ressemblent, kupo!

- Et… les crocos?

- Kupopo?

- Avec un long nez.

- Ce sont les Vengas. Et avec le museau retroussé, ce sont les Seeks!

- "Museau retroussé"?

- Oui, kupo!

- Tu as l'air de voir le monde de manière aussi mignonne que toi, kupo!

- Kupo?

- Oui, "kupo"! Maintenant, laisse-moi claquer mon fric.

Il s'éloigna, sorti de l'aérogare.

***

Le soleil touchait l'horizon.

***

Lorsque le garçon entra à la Mer de Sable, le patron lui apprit qu'une chambre y était louée, à son attention. Un pirate avec de longs cheveux blancs.

- Il l'a réservée à quel nom?

- Parce que tu crois qu'il allait m'en a donné un vrai?

- Non, je sais bien, mais… Au moins j'aurais un nom à lui donner…

- Laisses tomber, il m'a sorti n'importe quoi.

- Dis toujours…

- "Deux"

- Hein?

- "Deux". (4) Juste ça."Deux"

Le garçon pouffa. Oui, c'était bien n'importe quoi.

- T'as raison, je laisse tomber…

Puis il avait un peu dansé. Il avait un peu aguiché aussi, mais ce soir-là, personne ne pu l'emmener nulle part. il appartenait déjà à quelqu'un pour cette nuit. Lorsque vint la fatigue, il s'enferma dans cette chambre, celle que le pirate lui destinait. En vérité, c'était un peu la sienne, car il s'agissait toujours de celle-ci lorsqu'il prenait des clients à la taverne. Il s'adossa au mur, les yeux au plafond, et écouta le chahut désordonné de la taverne, qu'il entendait malgré quatre murs et deux étages.

***

La nuit était tombée.

***

Et des pirates entrèrent dans la taverne. L'un d'entre eux resta un long moment, dos au mur, ses yeux cherchant quelque chose entre les tables. Mais il ne trouva rien, alors il monta dans les étages, retrouva la chambre qu'il avait louée quelques heures plus tôt. Il ouvrit la porte depuis un couloir sombre, pour entrer dans une pièce tout aussi obscure.

- Je ne connais même pas ton nom, entendit-il.

- Il ne te servira à rien, je n'existe pas pour toi, j'ai faux?

- Oui… Tu as faux…

- Je ne te paye pas pour entendre des mensonges. Par contre, j'aurais bien aimé te voir danser ce soir.

- Si j'avais dansé plus longtemps, je serais parti avec un autre client.

- Et tu aurais abandonné la fortune que je comptais t'offrir?

- C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté de danser.

Le pirate présenta une nouvelle poche au contenu cliquetant. Le garçon, par habitude, en vérifia le contenu, puis la posa sur une table proche avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Mais il fut interrompu.

- Attends…

Le garçon arrêta son geste, et resta face à son client. Probablement ce dernier voulait-il le débarrasser lui-même de ses quelques habits. Il attendait alors cette attention, indifférent de comment cela ce passerait, du moment que cela se passe.

- Je ne sais rien de toi…

- Pourtant j'ai eut la nette impression de t'avoir déjà raconté ma vie, et qu'elle ne t'aies pas du tout intéressé. Moi non plus, je n'existe pas.

- Si, tu existes.

Le garçon ricana dans un souffle. Ce client était décidément bien étrange.

- Alors dis-moi ton nom…

Le pirate ne répondit pas, et le jeta sur le lit. Comme la veille, il enleva lui-même leurs vêtements, mais au lieu de déposer ceux-ci près de la tête du garçon, il les jeta à travers la pièce, avec empressement. Le garçon ferma les yeux, et ressenti les doigts de l'autre sur sa peau comme s'ils la traversaient, ses lèvres sur les siennes comme si elles le dévoraient. Il se sentait perdu. Il n'arrivait plus à être d'accord avec lui-même, si cet inconnu n'était bien qu'un simple client, ou bien… Quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister.

***

_Bordel, il fait noir, ici! On peut pas allumer la lumière? Quoique… Nan, j'ai pas envie de mater un macchabée. _

***

Le garçon posait ses mains sur celles du pirate, comme pour s'assurer que celles-ci étaient bien réelles. Il sentait leurs respirations incertaines s'entrechoquer, l'une se glissait dans le cou de l'autre, l'autre se bloquait sous la sensation d'être dévoré. Il cambrait son dos, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt. Mais l'autre n'était pas pressé. Du moins, il l'était bien moins que la veille.

***

_Alors mon sang ne suffit pas… Tant pis, je vais pas reculer maintenant. Tu veux du sang, tu en auras._

***

Après s'être repu de sa gorge, le pirate rongeait ses épaules, puis ses flancs, son ventre, sans vraiment se préoccuper des gémissements qu'il provoquait. Il n'était après tout qu'un maître sans nom sur un jouet sans nom. Le danseur serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler. Pourquoi celui-ci, qui ne faisait rien de différent des autres, le faisait trembler à ce point et épuisait chacun de ses muscles à en faire craquer sa peau, mais surtout, pourquoi avait-il tant envie que ce moment dure à jamais?

**

_C'est vraiment pour toi que je fais ça… Parce que je t'aime…_

***

De petites gouttes salées perlèrent aux coins des yeux du garçon. Il enlaçait nerveusement celui qui venait piller l'intérieur de son corps après avoir maraudé sa peau, celui qui lui penchait un peu plus la tête en arrière à chaque intrusion. Celui qui le faisait voler, enfoncé dans de vieux draps gorgés de sable, qui faisait bourdonner ses oreilles sourdes, qui sollicitait chacun de ses muscles à l'en faire hurler. Il lui semblait peu à peu quitter la réalité pour planer aux côtés de ce forban qui savait tant le séduire.

***

_J'espère que tu reviendras pour de vrai… Que tu te rendras compte du nombre de vies que j'aurais volé, pour toi…_

***

Il entendait les petits gémissements du garçon sans savoir s'il s'agissait de cris de douleur ou d'autre chose, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Sa tête s'engourdissait, peu à peu, il avait un peu moins conscience des murs qui l'entouraient. Ce qui lui avait sembler un vacarme n'était plus qu'un silence autour de lui, ce qui lui avait pesé sur le cœur toute la journée n'était maintenant q'une petite paire d'ailes qui l'emmenait loin du sol. Ce qui lui avait semblé être un danseur insolent n'était maintenant qu'une petite fée avec qui il s'envolait. Avec qui il se retint de hurler. Avec qui il lui sembla arpenter une montagne douce et chaude, pour s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans une chaleur tremblotante qui se glissa entre ses os, qui tordit le moindre de ses muscles.

Avec qui il revint sur terre, doucement.

Le garçon avait gardé sa bouche obstinément fermée, par habitude de rester discret. Pourtant, il aurait bien hurlé. Hurlé pour que ça continue, pour que ça monte encore un peu plus haut dans un ciel noir et sale, qui suintait le sel souillé. Le pirate s'allongea délicatement à ses côtés, et le regarda s'endormir à la lueur de la nuit. Il entendit de lourds pas métalliques résonner dans le couloir, et comprit. Il se rhabilla, se leva, puis sorti de la chambre. Vincent était bien là, à l'attendre, adossé au mur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

- J'ai senti… Je pourrais te demander une faveur?

- Vas-y.

- Il y a quelques années, je me suis juré de calmer ceux qui risqueraient de faire… une certaine erreur…

- Et?

- J'aimerais aller voir une sorcière, d'abord, puis régler ça. Seulement, je ne sais pas si tu y trouveras de l'intérêt.

- Que mon bras droit soit serein, c'est un intérêt en soi. Et puis rencontrer une sorcière, ça m'intéresse! Nous partirons sous peu, alors?

- S'il te plait.

- D'accord. Laisses-moi dormir, veux-tu?

Il rentra dans la chambre. Le danseur s'était réveillé, et le regarda s'avancer vers lui.

- Tu seras débarrassé de moi demain matin, chuchota-t-il.

Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux.

- Tu sais… Au prix que tu payes, tu as le droit de me faire tout ce que tu veux.

Le pirate releva la tête. Etait-ce une proposition?

- Tu veux souffrir?

- Non! Enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux, d'accord, mais…

- Que veux-tu?

Le garçon ne savait répondre. Il savait bien ce qu'il voulait, il voulait juste prolonger un peu ce répit, où pour une fois celui qui le souillait lui plaisait également. Plutôt que de lui répondre par des mots, il l'embrassa, et espéra qu'il comprendrait.

- Sauf que tu m'as crevé, là, et que je dois me reposer, puisque je pars demain….

_Alors c'est tout? Tu te laisses voler en échange de si peu?_

- …Mais si tu veux autant me donner quelque chose…

_J'aime danser, si tu veux. _

- Et puis merde! Ramènes-toi!

_J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'espère… Ne jamais te retrouver. Devenir un pirate, et ne jamais me rappeler que je dansais. Devenir un homme, et ne jamais me souvenir du seul moment où j'ai aimé me vendre._

***************************************************************************************************************************

1) :" Tu crois avoir trouvé plus petit que moi?" Non, je ne suis pas pédophile, nom d'un petit chien!!! J'aime la chair fraîche, c'est tout!

2) :" le vieillard" oui je parle de Vincent. Je sais, c'est cruel.

3) :" Wow!" Non, je n'y joue pas, je préfère garder mes sous… En fait c'est l'ordi qui… Enfin bref.

4) :" Hein? "Deux"." Jeu de mot débile, je sais.

J'ai l'impression que cette histoire est beaucoup basée sur la "non-communication" dans un couple… Ce dont j'ai l'impression d'être actuellement victime: mon copain est persuadé que je ne l'aime pas, moi je suis persuadé qu'il ne sors avec moi que pour me faire ch*er. Dans le cas de Riku et Vaan, il s'agit juste que chacun des deux croit ne rien représenter pour l'autre… C'est un peu triste… Comme quoi, on peut dire une fois de plus que dans un couple il faut COMMUNIQUER! Genre c'est facile! Et oui, on n'a pas envie de raconter sa vie à l'autre, on veut le mettre à l'épreuve malgré soi et le faire deviner ce qu'on a sur le cœur… C'est stupide, et pourtant, c'est plus fort que soi… Grrrr, fichu esprit torturé!

A l'internat, j'ai de plus en plus la sensation d'être en prison… Engloutir mon petit déj en une demi heure, c'est pas mon truc… Mais quand je suis malheureux, je suis créatif, alors… Mieux vaut peut-être que je reste en internat… Nan, mais si c'est pour faire une dépression…


	3. Chp 3: interlude

**Titre** : Pirates tout terrain.

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa !!!

**Base** : kingdom hearts et Final Fantasy 12, Final Fantasy 7 et d'autres encore...

**Résumé** : Lorsque j'ai imaginé la suite de Kingdom Hearts 2. Riku est un missant, très missant pirate, et Vaan survit à Rabanastre. Nous sommes un peu avant sa rencontre avec Balthier. Pour ce chapitre: petite césure pas très narrative.

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs déchus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Promis, je me calme.

**Couples** : Riku a abandonné tout espoir de se taper Sora, Sora ayant choisi la voie du développement de l'espèce. Il se tape un peu tout ce qui tombe, et dans le tas, y'avait moi… heu… Vaan.

**Disclaimer** : square. Forever.

**Avertissement** : aucun lime!

**Note** : FF12 avançant tout doucement, je découvre un peu mieux Vaan. Maintenant, je pourrais peut-être adapter l'histoire à son tempérament. Mais je pense ne pas m'être beaucoup éloigné de son personnage, finalement.

***************************************************************************************************************************

- Vaan! Tu m'écoutes?

Aucune réponse. Il ne la regardait même pas. Il restait, le regard vide et fixe, depuis deux semaines, sans lui parler. Il ne dansait plus. Il ne se vendait plus, non plus. Si d'un côté, elle était satisfaite qu'il change de voie, d'un autre elle voyait leur peu de ressources diminuer cruellement.

- Vaan… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Il baissa la tête. Jamais elle ne le saurait. Penelo se leva, et se planta face à lui. Elle n'était pas très grande, encore moins impressionnante, mais puisqu'il était roulé en boule, derrière deux piliers le long d'un mur, elle le dominait de toute sa petite taille.

- Vaan, moi aussi j'avais économisé, mais pas pour ton vaisseau, pour quelque chose qui t'intéresserait sûrement autant. Je voulais te l'offrir quand tu irais mieux, mais… Vaan? Tu m'écoutes, au moins?

Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle soupira, et parti chez Migelo. Elle revint assez vite, un grand paquet dans les bras. Le garçon n'avait toujours pas bougé, et le va les yeux sur ce qu'elle apportait.

- Tu vois? Ça t'intéresse!

- C'est…

Elle posa son ballot devant lui.

- Vas-y, ouvre!

Il obéit. Et enfin, depuis deux semaines, ses yeux regardèrent quelque chose. Ils pétillèrent devant le présent.

- Elle est un peu vieille, mais l'armurier m'a fait un prix. Il m'a offert une dague, aussi! Comme ça, on pourra s'entraîner ensemble! Mais pas dans le désert, ce serait de la folie… Plutôt dans les égouts, Kytes a crocheté une des portes… T'es d'accord, au moins?

Vaan la serra dans ses bras.

***

Ils étaient repartis à l'aube, sans un regard pour Rabanastre. Vincent avait cogné à la porte de la chambre, et Riku s'était levé, souplement. Que le petit danseur se soit réveillé ou pas, il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait filé dans le matin encore nocturne, le regard fixé devant lui. Ils se dirigeaient vers une brèche qui les conduirait au monde où vivait la sœur de Vincent, une sorcière dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis des années. Aucun son ne sortait de la gorge de Riku, dans laquelle un goût amer se glissait, un peu plus fort à chaque battement de cœur. Il avait mal. Cette petite créature l'avait rongé de l'intérieur, et la plaie béante n'était pas prête de cicatriser. Comme une blessure salée et douloureuse, quelque part dans son corps, répandant la souffrance partout en lui. Il serra les dents. Il vaincrait cette douleur, comme il avait vaincu celle que Sora lui avait laissé, lorsqu'il n'avait eut d'autre choix que de le voir s'éloigner de lui. Toutes ces douleurs, sourdes, qui ne disparaissent pas, mais qui se tassent, juste, au fond du cœur. Ces douleurs qui forgent les êtres vivants, ces passions, haineuses ou aimantes, qui se recroquevillent pour n'être que le souvenir d'une pensée, connu de personne sinon de celui qui les garde malgré lui dans sa mémoire.

Le vaisseau traversa la brèche. Ils étaient dans l'"Atlas", bien plus vaste que lorsque Sora le parcourait, à sa recherche.

Vincent indiqua le cap à suivre. Riku suivit.

Sans un mot.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Voila, c'est fini! Juste une petite transition!

- Question!

- Oui, Axel?

- Alors, mon retour, il est parti?

- Comme tu as pu le constater, oui.

- Sauf que j'ai pas tout compris… C'est qui qui me cause?

- Tu n'as qu'à lire la plupart des fics de , tu vas très vite avoir un bon suspect!

- Ah… (Pas très motivé à la lecture)

Personne ne me laisses de reviews, à moi… C'est si nul que ça ce que j'écrit? Snif!

Bisous le monde!


	4. Chp 4: arrivée a besaid

**Titre** : Pirates tout terrain.

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa !!!

**Base** : kingdom hearts et Final Fantasy 12, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy 10 et d'autres encore...

**Résumé** : Lorsque j'ai imaginé la suite de Kingdom Hearts 2. Riku est un missant, très missant pirate, et de nouveaux personnages débarquent.

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs déchus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Promis, je me calme.

**Couples** : Riku a abandonné tout espoir de se taper Sora, Sora ayant choisi la voie du développement de l'espèce. Il se tape un peu tout ce qui tombe, et dans le tas, y'avait moi… heu… Vaan.

**Disclaimer** : square. Forever.

**Avertissement** : pas de lime pour aujourd'hui!!

**Note** : l'histoire va pas mal changer.

***************************************************************************************************************************

- Et … Tu as des nouvelles de ceux qui sont restés à Destiny's Island?

- Les dernières que j'ai eut, c'était pour apprendre que tu partais.

Riku pouffa. Les nouvelles n'étaient manifestement pas récentes.

***

Le vaisseau avait arrêté sa course aux abords de la plage. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, alors que quelques habitants méfiants se découpaient devant les arbres.

Ils étaient arrivés.

***

- Tu ne regrette pas d'être parti, des fois?

- As-tu la moindre idée de la vie que je mène? Jamais j'aurais pu rester immobile toute mon existence.

- Alors, personne ne te manques?

- Ils n'auraient jamais aimé cette vie. Ils ont du se marier, depuis le temps…

- T'as l'air déçu…

***

Vincent était sorti le premier du vaisseau, faisant marquer un pas de recul aux habitants qui se découpaient avec curiosité et méfiance devant les arbres. Puis lorsque Riku s'était montré à son tour, un grand roux avait réagit immédiatement, et lui avait adressé un cri de bienvenue accompagné d'un grand geste du bras.

- Wakka? S'était étonné Riku.

Il avait connu Wakka et Tidus dans son enfance. Puis leurs routes s'étaient séparées, bien avant que Riku ne rencontre Jack.

***

- Peut-être un peu, au fond… Mais ça n'aurait jamais marché…

- Au moins, y a pas eu de bagarre…

Riku tourna la tête vers Tidus, interrogateur.

- …C'est vrai, vous auriez pu vous déchirer pour avoir Kairi…

Le pirate souri. Le blondinet sportif avait sa propre version des faits. Il ne comprenait jamais rien correctement, mais, en l'occurrence, cela arrangeait largement Riku.

***

Tidus avait rencontré les Albatros et s'était épris de l'un de leur membres, et Wakka, qui l'avait suivi, avait trouvé femme sur le monde de Spira (1), hasardeusement le monde où vivait la sœur de Vincent.

- Lulu vit-elle toujours ici? Avait demandé ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?

- C'est ma sœur. Je veux simplement la voir.

- Mais elle…

- Wakka, laisses-nous, s'il te plait, l'avait interrompu une voix autoritaire.

Le grand roux s'était exécuté immédiatement, s'était écarté pour laisser passer celle dont il semblait obéir au moindre des ordres, pour se glisser aux côtés de Riku.

- Mon pote, je te présente ma femme…

- Toi, tu as réussi à séduire une beauté pareille?

- … Et c'est aussi la mère de mon fils!

- Toi, t'es père de famille???

- Je vous entends, les interrompit Lulu.

Ils s'étaient tus instantanément. Il semblait que son certain pouvoir de domination ne touchait pas que Wakka. Comme son frère, elle avait la peau claire, les yeux rouges et de longs cheveux bruns qui lui cachaient une moitié de visage. Par contre, elle était bien plus petite que Vincent, qui la dominait de deux têtes, bien qu'il dominât n'importe qui de deux têtes.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi tu es venu, avait-elle continué à l'adresse de Vincent.

- Toi aussi tu as senti…

- Comme une "brèche"?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

***

- Et ta vie, elle ressemble à quoi, alors?

Riku détourna son regard, hésitant. Tidus s'attendait à des aventures palpitantes, des sauvetages de monde et de jolie fille en détresse, pas à la vérité…

- Allez, raconte!

Chercher ce qu'il voulait entendre ne servait à rien.

- Je pille, je ruine, je tue, je viole! (2)

Il ne pensait certainement pas entendre ce genre de vérité.

***

- C'est quoi cette histoire de brèche?

Lulu se tourna vers lui, et lui répondit de sa voix froide et autoritaire, son regard rouge le transperçant de part en part.

- Un pont à été créé entre le monde des vivants et l'au-delà. Ou, si tu préfère, un imbécile joue à ressusciter les morts.

- Ressu… Quoi?

Elle soupira, les yeux au ciel, comme s'il n'avait pas comprit. Comme elle détestait se répéter, elle profita de l'égarement du petit capitaine pour se tourner vers Vincent. Elle le dévisageait, silencieusement, comme pour vérifier s'il était bien quelqu'un de sa connaissance, comme pour le comparer avec une époque révolue…

- Tu veux rencontrer ton neveu? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Il ne répondit pas, et opina juste de la tête avant de suivre Lulu qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'intérieur des terres. Riku n'osa pas faire de même, comme s'il avait peur de s'immiscer dans une intimité qui lui était interdite. Ils disparurent de sa vue, et le laissèrent seul avec Wakka. Bientôt Tidus vint les rejoindre, et invita l'équipage chez lui.

***

Ils étaient nombreux autour d'une table de tréteaux hâtivement montée. Les verres se succédaient entre les mains des anciens amis qui se retrouvaient, partageant vieux souvenirs et nouveautés. Tidus avait baissé son visage, à la fois surpris et déçu. Il se disait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû se faire d'illusions sur ce qu'était devenu l'un de ceux avec qui il avait grandi. Le regard de Vincent, qui les avait rejoint dans la soirée, semblait lui souligner d'avoir été plutôt stupide de rêver de cette manière. Riku retrouva rapidement le sourire, les joues rougies par l'alcool. Le sportif le suivit bientôt, seul Vincent semblait immunisé contre l'ivresse. Alors que les trois compagnons riaient de nouveaux, le gothique se souciait des mauvais pressentiments qu'il avait partagés un peu plus tôt avec Lulu. Il aurait aimé partir immédiatement à la recherche de ce nécromancien inconnu dont il sentait vaguement les sentiments. Il connaissait cette douleur, celle qui ne semble ne pas avoir de limites, même après être passé par la mort.

***

- Tu crois qu'il est seul?

- Toi aussi, tu te poses la question?

- Il agit seul, seulement… C'est comme si je sentais un autre cœur … En même temps… Comme…

- Connectés…?

Il avait tourné la tête. A croire que jusque là, regarder un bébé roux et pâle l'aidait à réfléchir.

- Comme si l'un avait agit à la demande de l'autre…

- Comme si cet autre était étouffé… Avait-elle continué, son regard pénétrant planté dans le sien.

Il avait retiré un gant, pour caresser la joue blanche du minuscule petit garçon endormi. Il avait embrassé le front de sa sœur, puis avait disparu dans la nuit. Il espérait repartir au plus vite, détruire ce zombie naissant. Car aucun cœur ne peut être assez fort pour en reconstruire un autre parfaitement. L'être revenu à la vie reste une créature entre deux mondes, incapable de vivre. Vincent voulait faire disparaître cet être, autant pour éviter une catastrophe que pour soulager une souffrance inutile.

***

Mais il se retrouvait coincé parmi ces ivrognes qui n'étaient manifestement pas prêts de repartir. Il était condamné à boire en leur compagnie, jusqu'à ce que l'alcool les fasse tomber raides de sommeil. Alors il lui faudrait les traîner jusqu'au vaisseau, rendant grâce à ce corps invincible qui lui résultait d'un combat avec un scientifique dément (3) dans un laboratoire. Le petit mog fraîchement recruté, lui tenait quelque compagnie sobre, jusqu'à ce que lui aussi cède à la tentation. Il fut à son tour complètement ivre, voletant au ras des verres et chantonnant avec une petite voix chancelante. Vincent fut bien seul.

***

_- Je t'entends… C'est… bizarre?_

_- Tu sais, j'ai rencontré une fille…_

_- Pourquoi je t'entends?_

_- Je l'ai trouvé jolie. Et tellement douce…_

_- Et toi, tu m'entends?_

_- Plus que toi, en tout cas._

_- Plus douce que moi?... Je crois pas que ce soit très dur…_

_- Tu sais, quand je l'ai rencontrée, ils t'avaient chassé de ma mémoire… Alors, elle me plaisait…_

_- Elle doit être jolie alors._

_- Si j'avais eu toute ma tête, je l'aurais juste trouvée douce, c'est tout._

_- Elle te plaît plus que moi?_

_- Non… Mais… Quand je t'ai perdu, j'ai cru… Qu'être avec elle calmerait ma tristesse…_

_- Moi aussi je t'ai perdu._

***

Pourquoi cette envie de pleurer?

***

_- Je n'ai pas su te retenir…_

_- Tu crois que qui que ce soit peut me retenir?_

_- Je voulais te garder…_

_- J'ai essayé… De m'effacer, de me donner à elle… Elle est adorable, pourtant…_

_- Alors… Je t'ai manqué?_

_- Je n'ai jamais pu disparaître… J'étais juste prisonnier de… "Son cœur"…_

_- Il faut être fort pour pouvoir te retenir comme ça…_

_- Oui, il est fort… Et c'est un mec bien… Un peu con, mais sympa. (4)_

_- Il te ressemble un peu… Il avait en permanence ce regard que toi, tu n'avais que de temps en temps…_

_- J'ai une chose à te demander…_

***

Vincent avait la vue trouble, et seul le petit mog s'en était rendu compte, et saisissait le col de son manteau (5) pour essayer de le secouer, d'avoir une réponse à ses questions inquiètes. Tidus était parti dehors, certainement pour vomir, suivi de Riku, hilare, qui le cherchait derrière une maison. Il avançait, se tenant prudemment au mur. Lui non plus n'avait pas la démarche stable, et ses pieds menaçaient de se dérober à chaque pas. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec un membre des Albatros, cette équipe de chasseurs de sphères qui avait emmené deux de ses amis vers une aventure un peu plus saine que la sienne.

- Riku? C'est toi? Je viens d'emmener Tidus au lit, tu as vu dans quel état tu…

Yuna ne fini pas sa phrase. Ses préoccupations venaient de changer du tout au tout. Son cou se trouvait soudain prisonnière de deux mains solides qui rapprochaient dangereusement son visage de celui de l'ivrogne.

- Tidus… A eu plus de chance que moi… Non?

Elle préféra ne pas comprendre. Elle saisit les bras du pirate, espérant le faire amicalement lâcher. Mais celui-ci la devança, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et la jeta en arrière. Elle se débattit, essaya de crier, mais il était bien plus fort.

- Kupokupo!! Non!

Alors qu'il lacérait des ses ongles les cuisses de la jeune fille, il fut propulsé en arrière par le petit mog, qui semblait soudain s'être rétablit de son ivresse festive. Vincent le suivant de peu, et fixa son capitaine d'un regard glacial.

- Nous partons. Tout de suite.

***

_- J'aimerais…_

***

- Yuna… Tu viens de voir un visage que Riku n'aurait peut-être pas du te montrer.

***

_- Viens me délivrer…_

***

***************************************************************************************************************************

1) :"Tidus avait rencontré les Albatros et s'était épris de l'un de leur membres, et Wakka, qui l'avait suivi, avait trouvé femme sur le monde de Spira" J'ai eu du mal à réimaginer l'histoire…

2) :"Je pille, je ruine, je tue, je viole!" j'ai mit du temps à trouver ce que je voulais lui faire dire… vive le dico des synonymes!

3) :"un scientifique dément" plus communément appelé "savant fou"!!! mouwahahahaha!!

4) :"Un peu con, mais sympa" Oui je sui un peu dur avec le petit Sora…

5) :"son manteau" je ne sais jamais comment appeler ça… c'est une cape ou un manteau? Ça ressemble au deux… enfin bref.

J'ai écrit une partie de cette fic, une fille de mon internat racontait ces malheurs amoureux sous forme d'un sketch à mourir de rire. Dur de se concentrer… Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres, je ne sais pas comment ça finira, juste de temps en temps je me dit " il se passeras ça, puis ça, et ça, pis ça, et ça, et ça d'autre, et ça, et encore ça!!!" Enfin voila.

Il est à remarquer que y a plus de lime gore! Non, je ne me suis pas drogué!!! Akuroku sur le point d'arriver!! Youhou!! Bref, c'était mes éclats de joie.

- Donc on va pas tarder à apparaître?

- Oui, mais y a encore plusieurs trucs avant que je puisse me gratiner un bon petit Akuroku!

- AH, zut…

- Et puis le héros, c'est Riku! Pas toi!

- …

- Et dans ppr (pour le popotin de Roxy = ppr) c'est roxy, le héros! Toi, t'es juste le héros de "après tout ce que je t'ai fais subir", qui date de l'époque où je fusionnais avec toi! Et puis t'es aussi le héros de mon sac! (Déjà, mon sac est rouges, et mon pin's avec Axel dessus fait un malheur! L'air sur de lui, un grand sourire les yeux fermé, une flamme au-dessus de son index levé! Yeah!!)


	5. Chp 5: départ de besaid

**Titre** : Pirates tout terrain.

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa !!!

**Base** : kingdom hearts et Final Fantasy 12, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy 10 et d'autres encore...

**Résumé** : Lorsque j'ai imaginé la suite de Kingdom Hearts 2. Riku est un missant, très missant pirate, après avoir retrouvé rapidement deux vieux potes, il va rencontrer de très mystérieux nouveaux persos ^^ dans une histoire de ressuscitage de mort!!

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs déchus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Promis, je me calme.

**Couples** : surprise!

**Disclaimer** : square. Forever.

**Avertissement** : pas de lime aujourd'hui!!

**Note** : encore un minimini chapitre transitionnel!

**Sexybeam: **ma première revieweuse (c'est comme ça qu'on dit?)!!! Je t'aaaime! Bin moi non plus, je pensais pas que Riku puisse être comme ça… Et pour Vaan, c'est venu tout seul (même si, quand même, il fait pas si "tapette" que ça, dans le jeu…). Pour Yuna, Riku a été interrompu… bin… je sais pas, j'écris ce qui se passe, et des fois je ne maîtrise absolument pas l'action. Mais j'aime le coté "je-te-sauve-mais-je-fais-genre-que-je-m'en-fous" de Vincent! Mais, contrairement à beaucoup de fiqueuses, j'aime les héroïnes, et beaucoup Yuna, c'est peut-être aussi pour ça, j'ai tendance à protéger les filles comme des princesses! Et puis je penses qui si j'ai pas de reviews, c'est juste à cause de mon coté sanguinaire… Et oui, je vais la continuer, j'ai pas mal d'idées! Mais malheureusement pour toi, il va pas tarder à y en avoir, du romantisme bavouillant…

***************************************************************************************************************************

Rarement il avait eu aussi peur. Elle était assise, derrière lui, et gardait un regard fixe et déterminé. Il se demandait par moments qui était vraiment l'otage de l'autre.

Ils avaient quitté l'île de Besaid et le monde de Spira dans la nuit. Après quelques heures de route, un membre de l'équipage avait découvert un passager inopportun, qui n'était autre que Lulu, la sœur de Vincent. Contrainte de sortir de sa cachette, elle avait simplement dit vouloir aider son frère. Le petit capitaine avait immédiatement ordonné une retenue en otage, ordre qu'il modéra fortement devant le regard brûlant que lui avait jeté Vincent. Après une tremblotante réflexion, il supposa que Vincent voudrait peut-être garder sa sœur à ses côtés durant la route. Elle fut donc finalement assise dans un fauteuil, sous l'œil de quelques membres d'équipages, près du poste de Riku et non loin de son frère. Elle resta silencieuse durant tout le reste du trajet, fixant parfois Vincent, parfois Riku, généralement l'Atlas à travers la grande baie vitrée. Elle laissa son frère dicter la route, n'échangeant avec lui qu'un regard bref et occasionnel.

Puis leur destination apparu au loin, planète morose qui se détachait tant bien que mal sur l'obscurité du vide.

Riku et Vincent se figèrent. Tous deux reconnurent le monde vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Il s'agissait d'un monde où l'un avait trouvé un vaisseau qu'il s'était empressé de faire voguer au loin, et l'autre, une vie qu'il s'était empressé malgré lui de détruire. De douloureux souvenirs, que Vincent croyait avoir enfouis, ressurgissaient. Lulu se leva enfin, après avoir passé des heures dans la même position, et se rapprocha de son frère. Elle l'interrogeait du regard, sans n'avoir aucune réponse, et senti qu'il tremblait lorsqu'elle saisit doucement son bras. Le petit capitaine se tourna vers eux, et s'inquiéta du regard fuyant de Vincent, ce dernier se tourna alors vers Riku, comme pour le convaincre qu'il se trompait.

- Fais-nous atterrir à Midgar.

***

Ils atterrirent non loin de la ville en ruine, comme l'avait commandé le gothique. Riku découvrit alors que les membres de l'équipage dont il était si fier étaient moins braves face à une histoire de morts vivants, et peu de ses hommes sortirent du vaisseau pour poursuivre la route (1).

Vincent et Lulu dirigeaient le petit groupe. Suivait Riku, puis, d'un pas plus hésitant, Luneth, petit matelot qui l'avait étonné par son choix, un peu plus courageux que la moyenne des mécréants qu'il tenait sous ses ordres. En dernier venait, après avoir hésité, calculé le danger, le petit mog, qui les avait rejoins, cédant à la force de l'appât du gain, déclarant que "les morts-vivants ont toujours pleins de choses intéressantes à fouiller"(2).

- Je crains que celui que nous allons voir n'aies pas grand-chose sur lui, kupo, l'avait prévenu Riku.

- Tu nous trouves trop nombreux et tu veux me faire abandonner, capitaine kupo?

- Non-non, c'est bon.

Ils prirent des aéromotos (3) pour s'éloigner du vaisseau et de la ville. Vincent conduisait en tête, avec Lulu et le mogs assis sur son engin derrière lui, tandis que Riku en conduisait un deuxième, Luneth en passager. Vincent posa son engin devant une colline informe, et aida Lulu, à descendre. Le petit mog qu'elle portait dans ses bras (4) accueillit avec un enthousiasme déroutant Riku et Luneth qui atterrirent à leur suite.

- Tu nous as fais un peu tourner, non? On est où, là?

- J'ai l'impression que… "ça" se trouve par ici…

- Je crois qu'il faut chercher l'entrée d'une caverne, interrompit Lulu.

Le petit mog s'en chargea immédiatement, et, après quelques minutes, les appela d'une voix joyeuse. Il avait trouvé.

***

Ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir d'une grotte à la lueur de la lanterne que portait Luneth. Si les premières dizaines de mètres leur parurent celle d'une banale caverne dans un rocher, ils furent bientôt arrêtés par une double porte métallique, frappée de chaque côté d'une plaque rouge carrée, où figurait un losange de même couleur, et sur lequel était inscrit, en caractères encore blancs malgré la rouille:

- Shin-Ra…

- …Electric…

- …Compagny?

- Tu n'aurais pas travaillé chez eux, par hasard? Demanda Lulu.

- J'aurais préféré ne plus avoir affaire à ça.

- Vincent? Employé dans une société électrique??? S'exclama Riku avant de rire avec force.

- J'étais agent de sécurité, te fais pas d'illusions.

- Non, mais… C'est marrant de savoir que t'as eut une vie normale, répondit Riku en calmant son rire.

- On ne peut pas avoir de vie normale si on bosse à la Shin-Ra. C'est une époque que je veux oublier, ne me parle plus de ça.

Luneth essaya de pousser la porte, mais elle resta immobile, alors il changea de tactique d'ouverture. En quelques coups de pied, la porte céda avec fracas. Derrière, une lampe torche gisait par terre, et éclairait faiblement une assez grande pièce carrée. Au milieu se devinait une table en taule, devant laquelle semblait se tenir quelque chose de vivant qui étonna Vincent.

- Un… Turk?

***************************************************************************************************************************

1) :" peu de ses hommes sortirent du vaisseau" Bin oui, je garde que les meilleurs!!

2) :" le petit mog, déclarant que " les morts-vivants ont toujours pleins de choses intéressantes à fouiller "" faut bien un "sale nain" dans l'équipe!

3) :" aéromoto" j'ai eut du mal à nommer ce truc. Quelque part entre la bécane de Balthier et la trottinette de youffie dans dirge of cerberus.

4) : le mog dans les bras de Lulu: on change pas les vieilles habitudes!

* J'ai envie de faire apparaître Albator…

* Avez-vous remarqué que je ne décris pas (ou peu) les personnages? C'est pour vous laissez libre imagination de leur look! Je ne pense pas que Riku aies beaucoup changé, je dirais qu'il a la même dégaine, mais avec quelques poches pratiques en plus (à la Balthier!)

* C'est bientôt Noël!! Argh!

* Il est 22h57. Je suis en stage, je devrais me reposer…

* j'ai les musiques de FF7AC là…

* Akuroku approche!!

* Je quémanderais bien un peu d'aide pour trouver un équipage à Riku…

* Toute revieweuse gagne un gros câlin si elle me croise dans mon cosplay pas encore fini de Axel Halloween version!!!


	6. Chp six pieds sous terre

**Titre** : Pirates tout terrain.

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa !!!

**Base** : kingdom hearts et Final Fantasy 12, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy 10 et d'autres encore...

**Résumé** : une histoire de ressuscitation de mort!! Ça finira en akuroku, et même en soku!! Mouwahahaha!

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs déchus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Promis, je me calme.

**Couples** : pas encore. Ça va pas tarder.

**Disclaimer** : square. Forever.

**Avertissement** : pas de lime aujourd'hui!! Juste du sexy sans le vouloir (en fait ça dépendra du point de vue)

**Note** : faudra me dire si je suis vraiment pas doué pour raconter les bastons…

***************************************************************************************************************************

_Et voila._

_J'avais enfin réussi et les emmerdes arrivent..._

- Je suis grillé, je crois…

_Je me retourne vers l'entrée, mais je les vois à peine. Enfin… C'est pas très étonnant, il n'y a pas vraiment de lumière, à part ma torche. Il n'y a plus de circuit ici, depuis qu'il n'y a plus Hojo… Ils ne bougent pas. Ils n'y voient rien eux non plus, alors ils me cherchent du regard._

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire?

- Arrêter le massacre.

_Tiens, ils ont une fille dans leur équipe. Une jolie voix, très classe, un peu comme Elena…_

- C'est pas un massacre, ça a marché!

_Oui, ça a marché. Je veux pas me rappeler à quel prix, mais ça a marché. Tu respire, juste là. Ton corps est chaud, et ta peau est encore juste un peu trop blanche. Mais tu es vivant._

- Il ne vivra jamais.

_Je connais cette voix. Je l'ai déjà entendue. Je croix même pouvoir lui donner un nom…_

- Il restera un zombie sans âme ni…

- Avalanche! Tu serais pas un des anciens gars d'Avalanche?

_Il se tait. Je sens qu'il a envie de m'étriper. Je ne le vois pas, mais ça se sent… Je suis même prêt à entrevoir deux yeux qui me fusillent… (1) Puis, très vite, quelqu'un s'approche, et je sens une odeur de métal, qui ne présage rien de bon. J'ai tout juste le temps de sortir ma matraque, de nous protéger, de le repousser. Sauf que lui, avec son épée, il me déchire l'épaule, alors je frappe de toutes mes forces, je l'envoie s'écraser dans un coin, et la fille du groupe se précipite sur lui. _

- Luneth! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit, imbécile!

_Une vraie princesse…_

- On est venu… Pour ça, non?

_Il est complètement assommé, en même temps, c'est normal, il s'est prit ma matraque sur le crâne… Elle se tourne vers moi._

- Qui es-tu? (2)

- Il l'a déjà dit, nan? Un Turk. Rien de plus.

- Un Turk qui joue avec la vie et la mort.

_Le gars d'Avalanche commence à m'énerver._

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

_Je m'arrête. Mon bras… Quelqu'un me tiens le bras… Je les regarde tous. Ils sont bien trop éloignés, aucun d'entre eux n'est assez proche de moi pour me toucher, il n'y a personne..._

_Sauf toi._

_Je me tourne vers toi._

_Et le temps s'arrête._

_Doucement, tu te lèves, tes yeux rivés sur moi. Sur mon épaule. Tu t'accroches à moi pour te relever, je vacille, je m'appuie sur la table. Tu t'accroches à moi encore plus._

_J'ai envie de te dire que je suis là. Que tout va bien._

_Ma blessure… C'est son odeur qui t'a réveillé. C'est de ça dont tu as besoin. Alors je te laisse lécher le sang qui coule le long de mon bras, mon épaule, laper la blessure elle-même._

_Et eux, ils réagissent à ce moment-là. Ils ont mit du temps avant de comprendre ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas._

***

Vincent s'élança, fusil armé et braqué vers le corps animé. Mais, plus rapide que lui, une trombe de feu éclaira violemment toute la pièce. Il fut repoussé et projeté contre le mur. Lulu cria, un instant paniquée. Mais quand elle vit que son frère, qui s'était protégé de sa cape, se relevait presque indemne, elle reprit de son assurance. Elle se redressa (3), invoqua la peluche qui lui servait de réserve de mana, et prépara une contre attaque. Elle leva haut son bras gauche, celui qui ne portait pas la peluche, et lorsqu'elle l'abattit d'un coup sec, un bloc de glace, apparu de nulle part, s'effondra sur le milieu de la pièce. Luneth se laissa sourire un moment, pensant que ni un homme, ni un zombie ne vaincrait une telle attaque. Mais son sourire s'effaça très vite.

Le bloc de glace s'étiola, et resta en suspens au dessus du Turk, tandis que quelques morceaux allèrent joncher le sol de la pièce. Alors que le bloc essayait vainement d'écraser sa proie, celle-ci le tenait à l'écart part un soufflerie embrasée. Lulu insista malgré tout, et regarda Vincent et Riku, avec l'espoir que ceux-ci suivraient son idée. Si Riku restait figé, les yeux agrandis par peut-être de la stupeur, Vincent pointa son arme sans hésitation, mais une matraque vola avant qu'il ne tire. Le Turk s'était empressé de s'assurer une défense, et avait jeté son arme dans la main de Vincent. Ce dernier lâcha malgré lui son fusil, qui s'écrasa dans un coin avec la matraque.

Finalement le bloc de glace céda au feu, et explosa en dizaines de débris, qui se brisèrent contre les murs de la pièce, et vinrent heurter ses occupants. Puis les rafales de flammes s'amoindrirent peu à peu, pour disparaître totalement, et la pièce fut de nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité. Un étrange silence s'installa, entrecoupé des respirations essoufflées des vivants qui jonchaient le sol, une odeur de brûlé emplissant rapidement toute la pièce. Le Turk se redressa, à peu près certain d'avoir gagné, et scruta par terre pour retrouver sa matraque. Mais avant de voir quoi que ce soit, il lâcha un cri de douleur. Une petite chose blanche et ailée avait foncé sur lui, et une dague lui avait transpercé l'épaule de part en part. Il chuta, adossé à la table en taule. Il appela à son secours celui qui l'avait jusque là défendu par le feu, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas.

- Sans doute s'est-il évanouit. Il n'est certainement pas inépuisable…

- Finalement, je sais me battre capitaine kupo!

Riku venait de reprendre ses esprits. Le petit mog, qui était resté en retrait durant le combat, voletait à présent devant le Turk, tandis que son petit capitaine s'avançait. Ce dernier semblait s'être réveillé, et avait invoqué son arme mi-ténèbre, mi-lumière, décidé à finir ce pourquoi ils étaient venus.

- Pourquoi tu tiens autant à nous tuer?

- Au début, juste pour éviter un massacre inutile, mais maintenant… je veux le détruire… Pour protéger quelqu'un.

- Et qui aurais-je l'honneur de menacer?

- Il s'appelle… Sora…

Soudain le Turk bondit, arracha de son épaule la dague du mog pour la tenir sous la gorge du petit capitaine, qui, trop surprit pour parer la menace, recula jusqu'au mur.

_Elle me disait "Sora ne m'entends pas, mais toi, tu m'entends, viens!"_

- Dis-moi qui il est!

Le Turk sifflait entre ses dents, son sang giclant hors de sa gorge à chaque syllabe (4).

- Pourquoi?

- J'entends son nom toutes les nuits! J'entends cette petite voix qui le supplies de la laisser partir, et qui appelle mon frère pour qu'il vienne la chercher!

_Pour que tu ailles sauver cette petite voix éteinte…_

- C'est ton frère, ça?

Un coup de couteau dans la joue.

_C'est pour lui que je t'ai ramené. Et un peu pour moi, aussi…_

- Tu as perdu, Reno.

Vincent s'était relevé, et braquait maintenant son fusil vers la tête du Turk. Lulu s'avançait également, un Luneth au pas incertain à ses côtés. Elle avait eut la bonne idée de faire briller sa peluche afin de leur faire un peu plus de lumière. Celui qui semblait avoir finalement perdu le combat fut soudainement secoué par un haut-le-cœur, et porta instinctivement le dos de sa main devant sa bouche. Naturellement, tous reculèrent pour ne pas se faire arroser d'un crachas de sang. Le Turk roux, semblant s'effondrer, en profita alors pour réveiller son dernier recours. Dans sa chute il se retourna, s'effondra sur la table en taule. Il comptait donner à cet espoir le sang qu'il pouvait lui donner immédiatement, celui qui lui emplissait les joues, et colla sa bouche sur celle de l'endormit (5), qui, immédiatement, avala ce qui lui était offert. De quelques coups de pieds, Reno gagna du temps, tandis que le roi du feu s'accrochait à sa tête, régalé par le baiser de sang que lui donnait le Turk. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, alors que Reno les basculait tous deux derrière la table pour parer d'éventuelles nouvelles attaques, il laissa enfin ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à la blessure que la dague du mog avait laissé sur le corps du Turk, qui profita de la liberté de sa bouche pour lui chuchoter une ultime requête.

- Sauves-nous, écrases-les, et après on ira sauver le petit…

À cet instant le canon du fusil de Vincent était de nouveau braqué sur le crâne de Reno, que Riku le secondait de son arme. Luneth avait récupéré son épée, et le mog, sa dague, et tous deux s'apprêtèrent à renforcer leurs chefs. Mais soudain deux armes rondes tournoyèrent, provoquant une bourrasque de feu que personne de réussit à parer. Tous s'écroulèrent contre les murs, sonnés, et vaincus.

Péniblement, le roux se releva, soutenant son frère sur son épaule, et sorti.

***

_- Un cauchemar. Rien de plus, rien de moins._

_- T'inquiète, il est là, maintenant._

_- Là?_

_- Oui, je te jure! Enfin… il va falloir être patient… _

_- Tu me le jures vraiment?_

_- Oui. Il viendra te chercher. Laisses-lui le temps d'être en forme… tu sais, pour le moment, c'est une vraie loque!_

_- Je veux voir ça! _

_- Et après, tu viendras avec nous?_

_- Tout ce que tu veux! Si tu savais… Combien je l'aime…_

***************************************************************************************************************************

1)"deux yeux qui me fusillent":_"et que si je suis barge, ce n'est que de tes yeux, car ils ont l'avantage d'être deux!" _D'accord, je la ferme…

2) "Qui es-tu?" la réplique monumentale de Lulu avec Tidus!

3) "elle reprit de son assurance, se redressa" la classe, comme toujours, quand elle va jeter un sort…

4) "son sang menaçant de gicler" ça faisait longtemps que j'avait pas fait de gore!

5) "colla sa bouche sur celle de l'endormit" Oooh! Le beau aux… pas bois dormant… Mmmmh… le "beau au labo secret dormant", ça marche?

Dans la partie que je viens de me recommencer (en mode expert), je viens de régler le cas de Mymyx, à la forteresse oubliée… sniff! Je l'aime bien, mon Mymyx! Veux pas qu'il meure! Nooooooouuaarghlblnfgmneuh! Enfin bref. Là, j'ai entamé le final de Port Royal (avec Luxord), et au milieu de toutes cette piraterie, je m'attends à voir débarquer mon petit Riku… J'ai la cervelle esquintée, je crois…

J'avais aussi envie de vous raconter qu'en ce moment, je suis en stage au théâtre de la Madeleine, à paris, et que ces deux dernières semaines, y avait une pièce (un peu fade, jolie, mais fade) avec en actrice principale Laeticia Casta. C'est vraiment, vraiment, une très jolie fille… *jalousie*

Et puis cette scène où Axel essaye de kidnapper Kairi par la non-force (sur la plage), il fait… peur, je trouve! Il a beau être beau, moi, j'aurais fais comme Kairi, j'aurais suivi le chien! (Après, moi j'adore les chien, je les trouves davantage dignes de confiance que les humains…). Mais quelle classe il a quand il va la chercher a Twilight Town et qu'il jarte les pauvres gars qui essaient de défendre la princesse! Fan un jour, fan toujours!

Je voulais aussi raconter pourquoi je ne laissais jamais de reviews: en fait, mon temps sur le net est très restreins, donc, quand je me connecte a fanfiction, je me contente de copier-coller sur clé usb, et je lis les fics assis sur mon lit. Et très souvent, je me dit "elle, faut vraiment que je lui laisse une reviews, sa fic est trop bien!" et puis, finalement, une fois sur fanfic, je retrouve plus la fic, où même, j'oublie… bouhouhou…


	7. Chp 7: reveil

**Titre** : Pirates tout terrain.

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa !!!

**Base** : kingdom hearts et Final Fantasy 12, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy 10 et d'autres encore...

**Résumé** : une histoire de ressuscitation de mort!! Ça finira en akuroku, et même en soku!! Mouwahahaha!

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs déchus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Promis, je me calme.

**Couples** : pas encore.

**Disclaimer** : square. Forever.

**Avertissement** : pas de lime aujourd'hui!!

**Note** : Je crois que les chapitre transitionnels et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amuuur…

***************************************************************************************************************************

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever, doucement pour s'éviter un vertige inutile, et regarda autour de lui. Ni torche, ni lanterne n'avait survécu à cette attaque flamboyante qu'ils venaient de se prendre de plein fouet.

***

_Combien de temps j'ai dormi?_

***

- Lulu? Lulu, j'ai besoin de toi!

Il n'entendit aucune réponse, seulement un corps bouger, vers lequel il se précipita. Avant qu'il ne puisse être sur d'avoir reconnu sa sœur, celle-ci avait récupéré sa peluche, qu'elle fit luire à nouveau. La pièce fut éclairée, et Vincent pu constater que tout le monde s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Cette attaque avait certainement dû être davantage une onde de choc pour les assommer d'un coup sec qu'une fournaise destinée à les brûler vifs. Encouragés par cette lueur nouvelle, les autres se relevèrent à leur tour, péniblement. Après avoir prit le temps de tenir debout, et de pouvoir soutenir ceux qui n'y parvenait pas, tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Riku soutenant Luneth, Vincent portant Lulu, elle-même portant le petit mog dans ses bras. Enfin ils atteignirent l'extérieur, et redécouvrirent la lumière du jour, qui les éblouit un instant. Le petit capitaine lâcha son matelot, qui semblait vouloir continuer seul.

***

_Combien de temps avons-nous été séparés?_

***

- C'est affreux, kupo! Je vois une paire de Luneth! (1)

- Je crois… Qu'on devrait prendre notre temps, avant de reprendre la route… On est pas mal sonnés, non? Répondit l'intéressé.

- Non… Sora…

***

_"Sora"_

***

- C'est qui, Sora?

- Il est en danger! Ils vont s'en prendre à lui! Il…

- Tu te calmes!

Riku obéit immédiatement à son second, mais ses yeux embués trahissaient sa panique.

***

_Putain! Qu'est-ce que je peux le détester…_

***

- Ce petit, il sait se débrouiller, non?

- Je crois…

***

_Je t'entends je te signale! _

***

- Combien de fois tu m'as dis qu'il était plus fort que toi?

- Mais… il ne s'entraîne plus…

- Fais lui confiance. Il supportera bien notre retard.

***

_Pourquoi tu me détestes?_

***

- Nous allons faire une pause, puis nous rejoindrons le vaisseau. Ensuite, libre à toi de nous embarquer pour l'aider.

- "L'aider"…

***

_Parce que tu vis. _

***

- Calmes-toi.

***

_Merci! Ça fait plaisir! (2)_

***

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient rejoint le vaisseau, qui n'avait pas bougé. Ils y rechargèrent leurs aéromotos, avec l'intention de trouver Cid, vieil ami de Sora, au plus tôt, pour lui emprunter deux gummis. Le premier pour ramener la sorcière sur l'île de Besaid, et l'autre pour Riku qui comptait régler seul la suite des évènements. Ce dernier se retrouva face à Vincent qui, chose rare, voulait parler.

***

_Si tu ne vivais pas, lui, il vivrait…_

***

- Que t'est-il arrivé, quand nous avons été attaqué? Tu es resté figé… Ne me dit pas que tu as eu peur?

- Jamais de la vie! J'étais juste…

Riku baissa la tête. Il n'aurait certainement pas répondu aussi vite et facilement si Vincent ne l'avait pas aussi savamment provoqué.

- J'étais… Surpris…

- "Surpris"?

- Enfin…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as surpris?

- Je le connais. Le type qu'il a ramené à la vie, je le connais. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à Sora. Je sais qu'il en est capable.

***

_Hein? Mais tu veux dire… _

***

- Ça ne sert à rien de venir. Moi et Sora réunis, on est invincibles.

- Je l'espère pour vous.

Vincent se retira. Bien sur, il avait senti que son petit capitaine n'était pas sur de lui.

***

_Tu veux me tuer?_

***************************************************************************************************************************

1):"Je vois une paire de Luneth!" blague pourrie mais je voulais trop la faire! C'est pratique les mogs!

2):"_Merci! Ça fait plaisir!" _c'est une réplique de kh2, quand Roxas entends en même temps Naminé, Kairi, et Sora.

L'akuroku est de plus en plus proche!!! Frémissements! Ça me rappelle que cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve très étrange… y avait Rufus et Reno, dedans…

Bon je sais, y a absolument pas de suspense, on sait très bien qui est qui dès le début de chaque chapitre, mais bon…

En ce moment mon inspiration souffre d'une baisse de régime, en même temps je m'éclate pas mal en stage, et je ne suis très productif que quand je suis tristounet, c'est pour ça que je reste en prison… en internat.


	8. Chp 8: arrivée à la destinée

**Titre** : Pirates tout terrain.

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa !!!

**Base** : kingdom hearts et Final Fantasy 7 pour ce chapitre

**Résumé** : une histoire de ressuscitation de mort!! Ça finira en akuroku, et même en soku!! Mouwahahaha!

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs déchus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Promis, je me calme.

**Couples** : nié… un couple involontaire… c'est pas ma faute, j'ai déjà dit que je ne maîtrisait pas la machine après l'avoir lancée!

**Disclaimer** : square. Forever.

**Avertissement** : pas de lime aujourd'hui!!

**Note** : enfin un chapitre où il se passe quelque chose. Surtout quelque chose de croustillant!

***************************************************************************************************************************

S'il parvenait à se relever à cet instant, alors ce serait la huitième fois (1). Huit fois avait-il été projeté à terre, huit fois s'était-il écrasé dans le sable blanc, huit fois avait-il enfoncé ses coudes dans ce même sable. Son épuisement grandissait un peu plus à chaque fois, déguisé tant bien que mal par son regard fixe et ardent. Huit fois que celui qui ne cessait de repousser ses attaques lui demandait comment il était parvenu à rejoindre cette île, comment pouvait-il démontrer encore autant de force, comment même avait-il pu revenir à la vie. Car il l'avait vu mourir. Il lui avait parlé avant qu'il ne s'évapore vers le néant. Il ne voulait que des explications. Pas de raisons, car il connaissait bien les réponses à ses "pourquoi?".

- Ce pour quoi tu es venu… Je ne peux pas te le rendre.

Huit fois qu'il se répétait. Ou presque. Même si, dès l'arrivée de cet ennemi il avait compris, il n'avait pas tout de suite osé lui dire la vérité. Une vérité qui semblait enrager cet ennemi, et le poignarder, aussi. Une vérité qui ne lui enlevait cependant pas la force de se relever, même péniblement, debout sur ses genoux, les jambes battues par la mer. Il secoua la tête, encore essoufflé.

- Si… Si, tu peux… me le rendre. Il… suffit que… je le prenne par la force.

- Par la force?

- Sora…

- Kairi? Je t'ai dit de…

Elle était apparue derrière les arbres, en haut de la plage. Depuis l'arrivée de cet agresseur, elle avait voulu combattre, mais n'était pas parvenue à invoquer sa keyblade. Sora lui avait alors ordonné de se mettre à l'abri, mais elle se refusait de le laisser seul. Pourtant, elle savait tout aussi bien que rester ne serait qu'une gène pour Sora qui serait obligé de la protéger, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se blottir dans un coin comme une fillette. Elle pleurait.

- Pourquoi… Tu pleures?

- C'est… Cette part de moi… Naminé …

- Naminé…

L'assaillant qui reprenait ses forces, les genoux enfoncés dans le sable, se rappelait d'un passé qui lui paressait bien plus proche que pour les deux autres.

- Tu te rappelles d'elle? Continua Kairi à l'adresse de Sora.

- Celle… Qui m'a enlevé puis rendu la mémoire?

- Oui… C'est elle qui pleure Axel…

- Elle… me pleure?

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du roux. Sora regarda sa fiancée droit dans les yeux

- Kairi… C'est lui ou moi! Il vient pour me tuer!

- Je sais.

Sa voix tremblait. De tout son être, de son nobody, de son cœur, elle voulait protéger Sora. Mais cette partie d'elle, celle qui, prisonnière dans un château aux murs blancs, dessinait celui qu'elle aimait, voulait remercier Axel de lui avoir rendu cet amoureux. Mais le choix était fait avant même d'exister, et Sora leva sa keyblade.

Alors Axel attaqua par surprise. Mais, trop lent, vaincu par ce corps incertain, vaincu par l'énergie débordante de son adversaire, vaincu aussi par son propre désespoir, son attaque fut parée, puis déviée. Alors que ses doigts se brisèrent pour laisser échapper ses chakrams qui disparurent dans le néant, il s'étala de tout son long dans le sable. Puis il ne bougea plus. Seuls ses yeux vagues et ternes regardaient Sora s'approcher et lever de nouveau sa keyblade, le visage sombre.

- Laisses tomber.

Sora s'interrompit. Il chercha du regard l'inconnu à qui appartenait cette voix, mais lorsqu'il pensa trouver, il ne pu fixer droit dans les yeux que le canon d'un revolver (2) un peu plus gros que la normale (3).

- Que…

- Il m'avait interdit de m'en mêler, mais j'ai du mal à obéir aux ordres… même quand ils viennent de mon patron d'ailleurs…

- "Patron"? Répéta Sora d'une voix inquiète.

- Il est pas très dangereux, t'inquiètes! Et lâches ta clef, t'es gentil?

- Pour qu'Axel m'attaque?

- Il a l'air de t'attaquer?

Sora regarda l'ancien nobody, toujours allongé. Celui-ci regardait à présent le nouveau venu, un regard non plus de défi ni de résignation, mais suppliant. L'étranger se pencha vers lui, son arme toujours pointée vers Sora, qui songea brièvement à leur ressemblance frappante (4). Sous la menace, il recula, laissant disparaître sa keyblade qui, de toute façon, pouvait être invoquée trop rapidement pour que son absence soit inquiétante. Il ignora donc ce qu'Axel trouva la force de chuchoter, mais constata que le résultat le concernait, car son nouvel adversaire se releva et lui ordonna de faire partir la princesse (5), et de l'aider à porter Axel à l'écart. Kairi, qui voyait Sora menacé, se résigna à disparaître, et le trio fut bientôt seul, au bout de la plage, non loin de ce qui avait amené les deux rouquins jusqu'à l'île. Il s'agissait d'un petit vaisseau à l'allure trapue et solide, flanquée sur les portes d'une plaque rouge carrée au milieu duquel il ne parvenait à lire un nom en lettres blanches.

- A genoux.

Sora le regarda, paniqué. Il sentait soudain une exécution rapide s'approcher à grand pas, et tendit sa main pour invoquer sa seule amie du moment.

- Tu ramènes ta clef je te fais sauter la caisson. Et c'est pas ce qu'on veut, ni lui, ni moi. On veut juste que tu te mettes à genoux.

Comme pour montrer l'exemple, il s'agenouilla derrière l'endormi, et le releva d'un bras, pour soutenir son dos avec sa jambe. Sora obéit enfin, et se retrouva face à son ennemi. Axel reprit ses esprit, peu à peu, s'émancipa du soutient que lui offrait son compagnon, puis regarda le visage du garçon devant lui, cet adversaire. Lorsqu'il fut certain que l'ancien nobody pouvait se tenir tout seul, l'étranger se leva pour s'éloigner, son arme toujours pointée vers Sora.

- Quoi qu'il fasse, tu te laisses faire, pigé?

Sora acquiesça, le regard effarouché. Son geste fut interrompu par les longues mains aux phalanges cassées d'Axel, qui lui saisirent les joues, puis lui comprimèrent la mâchoire avec force, et descendirent sans beaucoup de ménagement ni de vitesse sur le cou. Puis, sans prévenir davantage, il s'empara des lèvres du garçon, qui protesta d'abord d'un gémissement, avant de se rappeler q'une arme était pointée vers sa tête. Il laissa donc Axel s'incruster, lui ouvrir grand la bouche, cogner sa langue contre la sienne, ses dents contre les siennes. Il protesta encore, quand il senti que quelque chose se passait. Une chose chaude (6), douce, passait par sa gorge et lui envahissait une partie de son corps. Et, après avoir tâtonné le long de son corps, lui avoir fait trembler chacun de ses membres, lui avoir réchauffé tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de lui, l'étrangeté douce et chaleureuse se ficha dans son cœur, où il ne la senti plus, comme si elle se faisait absorber dedans. Longtemps dura le baiser (7), et longtemps il se senti envahit et emparé, comme si cet adversaire le possédait.

***

_Bien sur qu'il me possède… Mais c'est moi, et seulement moi qu'il possède…_

***

Comme si une partie de lui n'avait jamais rien voulu d'autre que cet ennemi pour le souiller.

***

_Toi… Tu n'es pas à lui. Va voir ailleurs!_

***

Comme si une partie de lui voulait se détacher de sa vie.

***

_Enfin… C'est plutôt à moi d'aller voir ailleurs…_

***

- Lâches Sora! Lâches-le ou je fais sauter la tête de ton frère!!

Axel s'exécuta, doucement. Il laissa un dernier regard qu'il plongea tout au fond du bleu infini des prunelles du garçon, un sourire effacé aux lèvres, avant de fermer les yeux et de s'évanouir. Tandis que son agresseur s'écroulait sur le dos, tombait durement sur le sable, Sora regarda autour de lui. En un baiser, la situation avait changé complètement, et ce grâce à une seule personne.

- Ri… Riku?

A travers des mèches d'un blanc crasseux (8), le dénommé lui sourit, ravi de le revoir en un seul morceau. Il se tenait debout, son arme plantée sous la gorge de l'étranger. Ce dernier avait baissé son bras, et lâché son arme, vaincu.

- Je te présente Reno, répondit le pirate. Ce malade a ressuscité Axel, je sais pas comment et je veux pas le savoir. L'essentiel, c'est de se débarrasser de ses deux dingues.

- Tu comptes les tuer, alors?

- Sora, c'est eux ou…

Il ne fini jamais sa phrase. Reno était parvenu à le surprendre, et en une fraction de seconde, il avait sorti sa matraque de service et, dans le même mouvement, levé le bras pour frapper la mâchoire de Riku avec. Il saisi un petit boîtier dans sa poche qu'il dirigea brièvement vers le vaisseau, puis se jeta à terre, récupéra son arme et saisi Axel dans ses bras. Alors que Riku et Sora se relevaient pour continuer la bagarre, le plan du rouquin fonctionna à merveille. Tous deux furent surpris par le vaisseau, qui, répondant à la commande de son pilote, détonna une onde de choc qui les projeta une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Axel et Reno furent épargnés car ce dernier les plaquait au sol, même si l'un des deux n'avait pas besoin d'être plaqué de cette manière pour rester immobile. A peine l'onde fut-elle passée qu'il se releva, soutenant son frère, et qu'il monta dans le vaisseau alors que ses deux ennemis accouraient, encore secoués. Mais le vaisseau décolla et s'éloigna de la rive avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, sinon se remettre de cette attaque qui les avait rendus à moitié sourd.

Ils regardèrent, impuissants, le vaisseau s'éloigner à grande vitesse pour retourner à l'Atlas. Riku, de rage, cogna dans le vide, et Sora se tourna vers lui, essayant de sourire.

- Bof… ils sont pas prêts de revenir!

- Ça fait deux fois qu'ils m'échappent!

- Tu finiras bien par les avoir! Et puis, je veux donner une seconde chance à Axel… Tu sais, il a aidé Kairi, enfin, Naminé, à un moment où moi…

Les yeux de Sora s'agrandirent soudainement.

-Kairi! Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude!

Ils détalèrent et longèrent la plage au grand galop, où ils retrouvèrent l'objet de leur panique, qui poussa un cri en les voyant.

- Vous êtes en vie! J'ai entendu cette explosion et j'ai cru que…

Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur, à bout de souffle.

- …Je vous aurais même pas aidés…

Elle sanglotait.

- …Je suis vraiment bonne à rien… (9)

Riku l'interrompit et lui saisit le visage.

- Tu es nôtre princesse, tu te souviens? C'est pas à toi de te battre, c'est à nous de te défendre. Tu as rempli ton rôle en allant te mettre à l'abri.

La jeune femme, qui pleurait de soulagement, ne répondit pas, et se contenta juste de les prendre tous deux dans ses bras. Ils restèrent dans leur étreinte de longues minutes, avant que Riku ne soit invité, contraint et forcé, à déjeuner.

***

Comme il se le doutait, ses deux amis s'étaient installés dans une vie commune, et formaient un couple à l'harmonie presque parfaite (10). Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était persuadé, ils ne s'étaient pas mariés, car ils attendaient "une vraie occasion de réunir tous les amis". Devenu pirate et insaisissable, Riku aurait manqué à l'appel, sauf s'il était venu de lui-même, comme à présent. A aucun moment il ne leur dit qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir Sora lui échapper pour toujours, et se contenta d'accepter l'invitation.

- Mais Tidus me tuera…

- Pourquoi?

- J'aimerais… ne jamais vous dire ce que j'ai fait mais… il ne me pardonnera jamais.

- Il le fera, au moins pour notre fête!

- Et vous la prévoyez pour quand?

Sora et Kairi s'échangèrent un regard complice.

- Pas avant un an.

- Ne me dit pas que tu vas me retenir ici un an?

- Ça se pourrait!

- Mais je vais devenir fou!

***

Les mogs, doués pour le bricolage de grosse envergure et pour le commerce intermondial, avaient mis au point, par le biais de leurs boutiques virtuelles, un mode de courrier extrêmement rapide et même plus intéressant qu'Internet, cette invention ne couvrant, de son côté, que les mondes pas trop éloignés les uns des autres. Le kupo-courriel s'étalait, lui, sur tout l'Atlas, d'Illusiopolis à Port-Royal, d'Halloween Town à Twilight Town. Ainsi, Sora pu envoyer de nombreuses invitations à travers les mondes. Riku, quant à lui, se servit simplement du communicateur de son vaisseau.

"Je suis retenu en otage par le duo terrible pour lequel j'ai eut tort de m'inquiéter. Vincent, c'est avec incertitude de revenir vivant que je te confie le vaisseau, tâche juste de faire en sorte de ne pas te montrer meilleur capitaine que moi, histoire que l'équipage soit un peu content de me retrouver d'ici un an."

Riku envoya son message, sortit du vaisseau et contempla l'île de la destinée comme s'il y venait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait rester, ni si il reviendrait une fois parti.

***************************************************************************************************************************

1) "la huitième fois" chiffre totalement prit au hasard!^^

2) "fixer droit dans les yeux que le canon d'un revolver" cette blague me vient de "Taxi-je-sais-plus-le-numéro-combien": "-heu chef, j'ai un canon qui me regarde droit dans les yeux, je fais quoi?"

3) "revolver un peu plus gros que la normale" du moins c'est ce que je pense des flingues de la shinra.

4) "leur ressemblance frappante" c'est ce qui, en général, donne envie à de nombreuses fiqueuses d'en faire des frangins!!

5) " la princesse" hihihi le clin d'œil! Et puis, chez moi, toutes les filles sont des princesses, mêmes si elles s'acharnent à en prouver le contraire!

6) "Une chose chaude" non mais à quoi vous pensiez?? vous l'avez pensé vachement fort, en tout cas!

7) "Longtemps dura la baiser" et comme Yoda, parler, tu devras!

8) "des mèches d'un blanc crasseux" bin non, Riku, c'est pas un elfe, il est crade et il sent le bouc! vous vous attendiez à quoi?

9) "je suis vraiment bonne à rien…" toute blague pourrie concernant l'utilité de Kairi sera punie d'une agression à caractère yaoi!!!

10) "un couple à l'harmonie presque parfaite" oui parce que si ça avait été parfait, ç'aurait été un peu gros et cliché. Et puis, que peut-on avoir de parfait avec un toutou tout fou comme Sora? Hein? Mmh?

Je me suis trop prit la tête pour leur trouver un moyen de filer en vie, aux deux frangins… vive les dénouements hasardeux!

A la base, je voulais que notre beau mariage et lieu d'ici un chapitre, et l'enterrement de vie de garçon au chapitre suivant, mais je me suis ravisé. Je me suis dit que ça fera une petit récompense pour celle qui m'aura lu jusqu'au bout, et que ça me permettra de rajouter des invités qui ne l'auraient pas été sinon.

Dans la partie en mode expert que j'ai recommencée j'en sui à… bientôt la mort d'Axel… nooooooooooon !! Veux pas qu'y meurt!!!

A part ça, je ne sais pas du tout comment finira cette fic. Quoique…

Ça me rappelle aussi que j'ai envie de me la jouer question:

* Riku va-t-il trouver la force de rester un an au même endroit?

* Riku va-t-il trouver le courage de voir les deux tourtereaux ensemble et de tenir la chandelle sans l'écraser sur la tête de notre Kairi?

* Axel va-t-il survivre?

* Mais quelle est cette chose chaude et dure-ahem-douce qu'Axel a mit dans le corps de Sora?

- C'est bon t'as fini?

- Ax'? Que fais-tu là?

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un os quelque part quand tu m'as promis de me faire apparaître…

- Meeeeeuh nan! Y a jamais d'os avec moi, puisqu'on sait que de toute façon, ça fini mal!

-…

- …?…

- Je sens que ça va finir en hécatombe…


	9. Chp 9: monologue ailé

**Titre** : Pirates tout terrain.

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa !!!

**Base** : kingdom hearts et Final Fantasy 12, et bien d'autres surprises encore...

**Résumé** : bon… notre mort est ressuscité, notre akuroku approche, le soku est reporté, donc voici une petite alternative où nous retrouvons un oublié de cette fic! Mais pas seul, bien entendu! Un personnage-surprise à découvrir!!!

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs déchus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Promis, je me calme.

**Couples** : pas encore. ça arrive. Bientôt.

**Disclaimer** : square. Forever. Si je dévoile le nouveau disclaimer, je grille les nouveaux personnages, alors ce sera pour le chapitre suivant. Ou celui d'après.

**Avertissement** : pas de lime aujourd'hui!! Par contre ça devrait être assez sexy!

**Note** : La petite intro est bonus. Elle ne concerne aucun personnage déjà apparu. Mais ce lui qui parle va apparaître sous peu!! sauce tomate garantie! Get goin'!!!

**Sexybeam**: en fait, dés le début Axel est…heu… on va dire "normal", mais mes descriptions sont un peu du point de vue de Riku & co, qui n'y voient rien et qui se sont enfoncé dans le crâne que mon choupinou ressemble à Lestat-sorti-des-marécages. Je penses qu'en rajoutant une phrase (OUI! En une seule phrase seulement!! Une seul suffit pour *PAF* aïe…) je devrais palier ce défaut. Bon en fait, deux phrases, autour de la onzième ligne. Et je réécris le chapitre 5, aussi.

***************************************************************************************************************************

_J'ai mal. Et j'ai froid…_

_Le capitaine de l'armée divine… Tomber si bas…_

_Mes chaînes me brûlent. J'ai tellement tiré dessus…_

_Chaque fois que j'entends le grincement de cette porte, je tire sur ces chaînes, comme un fou, comme si je pouvais m'échapper. _

_Je n'échappe jamais._

_Il m'a dit que lorsqu'il se lassera de moi, il organisera un banquet en mon honneur. Un banquet où je serais le repas._

_J'ai grande hâte de ce banquet, Altesse._

_J'ai essayé de garder ma force en pensant à vous. A notre monde baigné de nuages. Mais j'ai perdu espoir._

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de ce compagnon qui est venu avec moi. Peut-être est-il déjà mort. Mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était un peu plus fort que moi. Il n'est pas capitaine ni ne sert de déesse, et pourtant nos missions sont si proches… (1)_

_Je veux tellement mourir. Je le hais. Je le lui dis._

_Il me répond que je lui plais encore plus._

_Où est mon compagnon?_

_Il me répond qu'il le dévorera._

_Il y a banquet ce soir. Il ira dormir sans venir ici._

_Cela me fait un peu de répit…_

***

Il n'avait finalement pas tenu un an. Il était reparti à l'aventure au bout d'un mois.

Au milieu d'une nuit chaude et claire, il était remonté dans son petit vaisseau et avait quitté son île, avec l'ambition de rejoindre son équipage qui, comme par hasard, se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'Atlas. Mais qu'importe, il avait retrouvé sa liberté. Il voguait, seul et à toute vitesse, dans l'immensité obscure et étoilée où il se repérait avec de moins en moins de difficulté. Il était tout de même devenu pirate!

Il s'apprêta à faire halte. Il ralentit son vaisseau devant un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il appréhendait d'y atterrir, mais il s'agissait du seul à la ronde qui lui permettait de ne pas continuer une route qui se faisait épuisante. Il atterrit sur une plage, devant les fortifications de ce qui semblait être un superbe palais en bord de mer.

Ce fut lorsqu'il descendit de son vaisseau qu'il réalisa qu'il aurait dû écouter son instinct et son appréhension. Il n'aurait pas dû atterrir sur ce monde.

Une bonne trentaine de gardes l'encerlèrent, comme s'ils étaient postés sur cette plage à l'affût du moindre intrus. Riku réfléchit alors à toute vitesse. Il ne pourrait jamais battre autant de monde, surtout devant un palais qui devait regorger d'une centaine d'autres gardes, à en constater le nombre posté pour quelques dizaines de mètres de plage. Il leva alors les mains, diplomate, et leur déclara venir sans animosité aucune. Et se fut sans aucune animosité qu'il fut emmené, au bout d'une lance, à l'intérieur du palais.

Le maître des lieux se révéla grand seigneur, et se décida de lui laisser la vie, et même de lui offrir son toit et sa table, à une seule condition.

- Je veux être dignement récompensé.

Riku déglutit. Son geôlier n'avait pas incité ses gardes à baisser leurs armes, et lui affichait un sourire des plus carnassiers. Le petit pirate se trouvait soudainement face à plus fort que lui, à moins que ce ne soit lui-même qui se trouva en situation exceptionnelle de faiblesse. Il préféra considérer la seconde option, trop fier, mais était bien obligé d'admettre sa position d'infériorité (1). Il acquiesça, non sans serrer les poings et grincer les dents (2).

- Je possède de l'or.

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Dans le pire des cas, il céderait bien un petit peu de son larcin entreposé bien à l'abri sur un monde peu connu. Tout du moins, il avait vu juste, le "grand seigneur" semblait aimer sa proposition.

- Beaucoup?

- Assez pour vous plaire, je pense.

Riku répondait avec un peu plus d'assurance, car l'ennemi rentrait dans son jeu. Ce sourire carnassier qui le guettait l'impressionnait déjà moins. Si tout se passait comme il l'espérait, il échafauderait son plan dans la soirée, puis s'évaderait dans la nuit, avec son vaisseau laissé sur la plage.

- Bien… Alors soyez le bienvenu!

Riku répondit d'un signe de tête.

- Vous tombez tout juste pour notre petit banquet. Soyez mon invité!

Un autre signe de tête. Le sourire de son "hôte" sembla alors devenir un brin plus mauvais encore.

- Mais… il y a une sorte d'épave, sur ma plage…

- Oui?

Riku devint soudainement un brin anxieux.

- Renvoies ça d'où ça vient.

Un énième signe de tête. Le plan d'évasion se compliquait. Considérablement.

Il du s'exécuter, bien sûr. La seule chose qu'il pu maîtriser au nez des gardes qui le flanquèrent toute la soirée, ce fut de pouvoir renvoyer la petit vaisseau à l'île de la Destinée, en espérant que son appel au secours serait comprit. Ensuite, Sora n'aurait qu'à retracer le chemin que l'engin aurait gardé en mémoire.

Puis vint le moment de dîner.

***

_J'avais faim. Alors j'ai mangé._

_J'avais soif, alors j'ai bu._

_Je suis prisonnier. C'est pourquoi je suis là. Ici il peut me surveiller à loisir, et je ne peux pas réfléchir à monter mon plan d'évasion._

_J'ai échappé de justesse aux chaînes. A grands renforts de courbettes. _

_Et maintenant?_

_J'entends qu'une gracieuse va danser. Le "seigneur" se vante à ses amis de l'avoir démasquée alors qu'elle comptait le piller. Tiens, alors elle se trouve dans la même situation que moi. Au bruit de chaînes qui résonne à chacun de ses pas, ce doit être le cas._

_Puis elle arrive, la danseuse._

_Je la vois._

_Non…_

_Ce vaurien…_

_Ce monstre qui a toujours dansé pour une bouchée de pain…_

_Alors maintenant tu danses pour ta peau?_

_Tu lèves la tête. Je lis sur tes lèvres que tu as craché ton sang à en vomir. Et dans tes yeux que tu as perdu espoir._

_Tu te déploies, tant bien que mal._

_Et malgré tes chaînes, ces nobles seigneurs et leurs dames s'envolent avec toi. Tu les emmènes entrevoir ce monde dans lequel je me suis invité par la force._

_Tu danses, vaurien. Parfois tu jettes un regard furtif vers le banquet. Tu as faim. Ton corps n'aura sa récompense que lorsqu'il nous aura enchantés. Tu m'as vu, certainement. Mais tu ne m'as certainement pas reconnu. Je ne suis qu'un convive. Un bourreau. _

_Tu tors ton corps constellé de blessure avec une grâce sans limite. D'où te viennent ses blessures? D'ici? Alors leur ancienneté m'indique que tu es ici depuis longtemps, mais étrangement, je n'y crois pas. Non, elle viennent d'une vie que tu as vécu jusqu'à présent, une vie bien différente que celle que tu devait mener à Rabanastre. Serais-tu devenu… pirate?_

_Et à présent serais-tu tombé? Serais-tu redevenu ce danseur sans bornes que j'ai connu? J'ai l'impression que tu n'as jamais été rien d'autre, et pourtant tu t'échines à me montrer le contraire…_

_Car ta danse me raconte qui tu es._

_Tu étais libre. Tu avais une liberté que seuls ceux qui appartiennent à la piraterie peuvent imaginer à sa juste valeur. Tu te faufilais dans de fabuleuses salles de trésors, dans les plus beaux palais des mondes. Et lorsque tu étais surpris, tu te glissais pour t'échapper de justesse sans jamais te faire prendre. Mais un jour, tu t'es fais prendre. Ce seigneur-ci n'est pas plus malin que les autres. Il est simplement plus riche. Trop pour un seul homme, il en est devenu fou. Il ne sait plus apprécier ce qui est beau à regarder, ou à écouter, ce qui est bon à goûter. Il ne vit plus que pour se protéger. Mais il ne fait que se détruire, il n'aime plus que ça, il ne vit désormais que pour détruire._

_Tu danses cette douleur. Je l'aime, cette danse, de toute la douleur qui m'anime. _

_Nos regards se croisent. Tu as fini de danser, tu es à genoux, essoufflé, et tu lis en moi. Tu rencontres un autre prisonnier, j'espère que ça te réchauffe ce cœur que je vois battre à travers ta peau._

_Je te tends ta récompense, un morceau de volaille doré. Tu l'effleure du bout des doigts, hésitants, tu te tourne vers le "seigneur", il semble vouloir te laisser faire, alors tu mors la nourriture, tu me tiens la main car tu t'y accroche pour rester à peu près droit. Tu me mors les doigts, aussi, je sens ta langue sèche me les effleurer pour t'excuser. Le seigneur aime te regarder ainsi faire. Je te tends un pichet de vin que je fais couler dans ta gorge. Lorsqu'il est vide je le repose, et je te regarde me dévorer la main. Je ferme les yeux. Je suis vaincu par les souvenirs que j'ai gardé de toi. _

_Puis les convives s'impatientent. Ils attendent la suite. _

_Des comédiens. Ils viennent de loin pour nous divertir._

_Ils arrivent. Ils n'ont pas de chaînes ni de blessures, ils sont propres et souriants. Peut-être ne savent-ils même pas. Mais qu'y a-t-il à savoir? Il y a tant de seigneur que la richesse a rendu fous. Sans doute en ont-ils déjà vu._

_Ils sont jeunes, des humains pour la plupart, d'autres que je ne saurais trop définir. L'un d'entre eux à une queue de singe, il joue le meilleur ami du héros. Il m'a jeté de bref regard, comme s'il avait remarqué qui j'étais. Comme si quelque chose se montait dans sa petite tête. Seraient-ils ici pour piller? _

_Une histoire épique, de l'amour, de la jalousie, de grandes déclamations héroïques et des combats d'épée grandioses truqués par de la magie. Une bonne machine bien huilée. Près d'une heure viens de passer à une vitesse folle. Même toi, tu as suivi, accroché à mon bras qui continuait à te tendre à manger._

***

Les comédiens saluaient, fiers de leur prestation plutôt réussie, et applaudie par les convives. Il leur suffisait de sourire. De baisser le visage et de repérer discrètement les sorties et les fenêtres. Car le plus dur restait à faire. Ils étaient rentrés. Ils devaient maintenant trouver le trésor et filer dans la nuit.

***

Puis le "seigneur" se leva. Le banquet devint soudainement silencieux, tant cela semblait signifier une importante nouvelle. Puis, après avoir profité de son effet, il annonça.

- Quelques uns de mes missionnaires, au hasard d'un voyage, rencontrèrent sur leur route des denrées d'une extrême rareté. Je suis même sûr que personne, sinon peu de gens parmi nous, n'en aie jamais déjà vu de telles. Mais je vous avoue, avec regret, que j'aurais préféré vous les montrer dans toute leur splendeur, en faire danser une, par exemple, à la place de ce vaurien. Je vous avais promis une torture, mais plutôt que de vous présenter ce misérable danseur, laissez-moi le remplacer par l'une de ces superbes raretés.

Il avait eut le talent (3) d'impatienter ses convives au plus haut point. Ceux-ci se réjouissaient, charmés par la nouveauté, surtout pour un objet rare et précieux. Le "seigneur" n'en dit pas plus, et frappa dans ses mains pour que ses serviteurs amènent le clou de leur divertissement. Riku serrai les dents. Une torture aurait lieu. Si les convives s'en extasiaient, lui n'appréciait pas tant que ça le spectacle d'un être humilié pour la distraction de quelques invités.

Cet être en question, si rare et prétendument si beau et précieux, avait été enchaîné sur un chariot à roues qui ressemblait à un plateau carré. Bien que recroquevillé par ces entraves, le supplicié tentait malgré tout de garder une tête fière et haute. Devait-il mourir, au moins aurait-il essayé de mourir avec honneur.

- Mes chers amis, voici… (4)

***

Riku fut autant surpris que les convives, et aussi émerveillé que le danseur toujours accroché à son bras. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il se demandait soudain se qui l'émerveillait. Rien de particulier, sinon une aura.

- …Un elfe des forêt.

Ses vêtements déchirés dévoilaient une peau nacrée, ses cheveux blonds renvoyaient la moindre lumière en reflets dorés. Ses grands yeux bleus en amandes restaient fixes et graves. Le petit pirate songea que oui, un elfe c'était très beau à regarder. Il n'avait rien de particulier de plus qu'un humain, sinon de longues oreilles, sinon une délicatesse que même le plus raffiné des humains aurait du mal à égaler. Pourtant cet elfe était un guerrier. Riku le voyait à sa carrure solide, et aux cicatrices qui le parcouraient, assez semblable à celles du danseur, et aux siennes.

Les comédiens s'étaient effacés. Ils avaient essayé de filer pour ne pas assister à la suite, mais les gardes avaient intercepté leur lancée.

- Bien. Le choix du bourreau, maintenant.

Le "seigneur" se tourna vers la troupe qui s'écrasait contre la barrière de gardes. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur l'un d'eux, et le fixait d'un regard intense.

- Veux-tu bien te charger de cette noble tâche?

- … "Noble"?

Le comédien ne semblait pas enchanté, loin de là. Mais le "seigneur" fit signe à ces gardes, et il fut contraint de se rapprocher de l'elfe qui, de son côté, restait imperturbable.

- Non, seigneur…

Le petit artiste à queue de singe secouait la tête et essayait de s'en retourner, mais la tâche lui était impossible. Le "seigneur" se pencha vers lui, laissant réapparaître ce sourire carnassier capable de faire frémir même Riku.

- Cela ne t'intéresse pas d'obéir à mes ordres?

Le comédien déglutit. Un serviteur lui attacha un collier dont la laisse était entre les mains du seigneur.

- Sais-tu de quel plat j'aimerais connaître le goût? Peut-être que si tu t'obstines, je pourrais, à mon prochain repas, manger du singe…

Son nouveau captif recula, le cœur bondissant.

- Accordez-moi… De vous priver de ce plat, messire.

- Avec joie. Je t'en prie, fais désormais ce qu'il te plaît.

Le petit singe s'approcha de l'elfe et s'agenouilla près de lui, sur le chariot. Il sembla alors lui chuchoter de tremblants mots d'excuse, qui semblèrent être acceptées par un léger sourire. Puis il descendit du chariot, un regard anxieux vers ses compagnons, tenus à l'écart.

- Tout cela manque… d'entrain, commenta le "seigneur". Je vous fais amener un peu d'aide.

Il frappa dans ses mains, un serviteur vint à coté de son trône. Il lui demanda discrètement ce dont il avait besoin, puis disparu après avoir eut la réponse. Il revint et, rapide, planta une petite flèche dans le cou du comédien, avant de s'éloigner. Celui-ci hurla.

Après quelques secondes passées à pousser des cris et à se tordre de douleur, le garçon se calma et se tourna, les yeux vides, vers son "seigneur".

- Déchires-lui la peau.

Il s'exécuta.

***************************************************************************************************************************

1):"sa position d'infériorité" heu… et je suppose que c'et à moi de décider de faire évoluer la "position d'infériorité"?

2):"non sans serrer les poings et grincer les dents" oui, oui, tout ça.

3):"Il avait eut le talent" du moins je l'espère. Après tout, c'est moi qui écris, et tout ce que je veux, c'est que à la lecture aussi, on soit impatient. Toi, ma revieweuse, oui toi, ma seule revieweuse, l'as-tu ressentie, cette impatience que j'ai tenté de créer?

4):"voici… l'histoire d'un nain capableeuu… de courir viite, et de…" d'accord, ma gueule.

Je me suis aussi pas mal creusé la tête pour l'identité du méchant, puis je me suis quand même mis à écrire en me disant que ça viendrait tout seul. Finalement, c'est pas venu. Tant pis, on verra pour la suite!

Je pense que ça s'est reconnu: le début de cette scène est inspirée d'un vieux star wars, où une danseuse toute verte avec une bouche toute rouge fini en pattée pour vilaine bébête. Ensuite, bin, fallait connaître la génération PS1, et pour la fin du chapitre… Je sais pas. Enfin, si, d'une certaine manière, c'est un Disney, Pocahontas 2, qui m'inspire un peu, peut-être.

Je me demande si on reconnaît les personnages où si le suspense est intact… Je ne parle pas de Vaan, bien sur, mais des deux autres, Diddy Kong et Yoshi… Ooups! Je me suis trahi! Non, je déconne.

Au fait, j'ai fini Kingdom Hearts 2 pour la deuxième fois. Il y a, en tout, trois trucs qui me plaisent pas:

- La mort de Mymyx (c'est Chocobo qui l'appelle comme ça, je lui ai piqué ce surnom trop choupi qui lui va trop bien)

- La mort d'Axel (pas très étonnant, hein… Surtout que Roxas le zappe et fini avec Naminé, à la fin… Méchant, va!)

- L'explosion du Kingdom Hearts. Ça sert à rien, sinon à ruiner tout le travail fait depuis KH1, à faire débarquer plein de heartless, à manquer de tuer les personnages principaux et à faire retrouver son physique de rêve à Riku… heu… nan, en fait, rien que pour la belle tronche de Rikette, ça vaut le coup.

Allez, c'est parti pour la suite!


	10. Chp 10: le banquet

**Titre** : Pirates tout terrain.

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa !!!

**Base** : kingdom hearts et Final Fantasy 12, et bien d'autres surprises encore...

**Résumé** : on mange de l'elfe, ce soir! Aller, un vrai résumé: Riku a voulu hospitalité et se retrouve prisonnier chez un fou dans un palais. Il est convié à un banquet où il retrouve Vaan, et rencontre deux personnages, cachés sous les fausses identités de Diddy Kong et Yoshi. Comme clôture de la soirée, le seigneur a drogué le ouistiti pour qu'il torture l'elfe. Scène explicite.

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs déchus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Promis, je me calme.

**Couples** : ça arrive. Bientôt.

**Disclaimer** : square. Forever. Si je dévoile le nouveau disclaimer, je grille les nouveaux personnages, alors ce sera pour le chapitre suivant. Ou celui d'après.

**Avertissement** : pas de lime aujourd'hui!! Par contre ça devrait être assez sexy!

**Note** : sauce tomate garantie! Get goin'!!! Bon je suis pas très méchant, mais si c'est un peu trop gore, reprenez la lecture à partir de la petite "===".

***************************************************************************************************************************

Des haillons qui tombent, uns à uns, pour que la peau soit nue. Des entraves qui se glissent dans des poulies pour lever les bras. Un arbre prêt à être ravagé.

Quelques paroles souveraines et inutiles pour effrayer une créature qui n'a plus peur depuis longtemps.

Une caresse, quelque part, sur la peau. Puis des petits ongles qui s'y plantent, et la déchirent. De fins petits doigts qui tirent de chaque coté de la plaie pour l'agrandir, comme l'on soulève l'écorce d'un arbre, pour s'y glisser et faire jaillir un peu de sang. Une langue qui vient s'en délecter. Des petites dents pointues qui mordent alentour, qui font perler ce sang parfumé, rougir cette peau nacrée. Les veines gonflent, prêtes à éclater, tandis que les nerfs se tendent sous la peau et détachent leur couleur. Les muscles qui se tordent au point de briser les os et qui se crispent au point de craquer.

Puis, lorsque le sang se fait un peu plus rare, les petits doigts vont un peu plus loin, creuser un autre endroit, où le trésor sera le même. Où la blessure sera peut-être plus petite ou plus grande, plus ou moins profonde, où le sang jaillira à flot ou par délicates gouttelettes, qui lasseront bien vite le petit bourreau. Alors il ira creuser ailleurs, pour faire grandir un peu plus la douleur.

Dans le plus grand des silences.

Parce qu'il serre les dents.

Le seigneur veut entendre la voix de la forêt quand elle souffre. Mais il ne l'entend pas. La colère monte, mais elle est atténuée par le sang. Sa couleur, son odeur, cette façon de piqueter la peau comme les coquelicot parsèment une clairière. Un champ de fleurs écarlates qui se tait obstinément.

- Il chantera.

Un garde tend l'outil au petit bourreau qui la saisit sans s'en rendre compte, qui ne sait même pas comment cette chose s'est retrouvée dans ses mains. Il s'en moque, il s'en sert. Il plante la longue tige lumineuse de chaleur dans la chair blanche qu'il n'avait pas encore touchée. Le tisonnier jusque là plongé dans le feu se trouve plongé dans la cuisse de l'elfe à genoux, qui se mord les lèvres. Puis le tisonnier ressort et tâtonne autour de la plaie, comme pour l'agrandir. Tout le corps se tord, comme pour s'extirper de la douleur, même si c'est peine perdue.

- Ça ne marche pas?

Le petit singe recommence, un peu plus haut, un peu plus lentement, en penchant un peu plus le tisonnier. La sueur fait luire la peau blafarde de la jolie créature qui s'essouffle à force de retenir ses hurlements. Bien qu'impatient, le seigneur laisse faire le petit bourreau quelques minutes. Il replante à nouveau le tisonnier dans la chair de l'elfe, agrandit la plaie en même temps que la douleur, puis réessaye ailleurs. Mais la forêt a décidé de tenir bon.

***

Finalement, le seigneur se lassa et tira sur la laisse du petit singe, qu'il avait gardée en main. Le tisonnier encore chaud tomba par terre, laissant un peu de répit à sa proie. Celle-ci avait le corps parsemé de blessures à vif, qui constellaient sa peau de sang et de brûlures. L'elfe respirait intensément, essoufflé, et essayait en vain de ne pas montrer la douleur que lui infligeait le traitement, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de pleurer, comme il ne pouvait empêcher son sang de couler, depuis les blessures qu'il s'était infligé lui-même, dans le creux de ses mains et de sa bouche, à force de serrer les poings et de se mordre les lèvres.

Le visage du petit singe fut enfermé dans une muselière, et ses mains jusque là libres furent entravée à leur tour. Il fut installé près de la jambe du "seigneur" assis sur son trône, et celui-ci lui passait sa main sur la tête, comme une caresse pour un petit animal de compagnie qui aurait bien travaillé.

- L'effet va bientôt s'estomper. Nous allons en revenir aux vieilles méthodes.

Il appela un garde qui semblait attendre son heure. Le supplice de l'elfe n'était pas encore fini. Riku y avait assisté malgré lui, le danseur, de son coté, s'état recroquevillé au pied de la table, dévorant la fin de son repas, et avait observé la scène d'un regard éteint. Il avait prit l'habitude de ce genre de distraction, et profitait simplement de ne pas être à la place de l'elfe ce soir-là.

Un premier coup de fouet. Et une multitude de gouttes de sang jaillirent, comme les débris d'un miroir qui vole en éclat. L'elfe, qui avait fermé les yeux, laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à une petite exclamation de surprise. Il s'empressa de refermer la bouche et de serrer les dents, mais le second coup de fouet brisa toute tentative, et ce fut un petit gémissement qui siffla entre ses lèvres. Peut-être la douleur n'était pas plus grande, du moins c'était ce qu'il tentait de faire paraître, car les coups de fouet déchiraient une peau déjà blessée, agrandissaient des plaies déjà larges et profondes. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue d'un habitant de la lumière enfermé dans l'obscurité, d'un guerrier condamné à l'esclavage. Mais, alors que le petit singe devenu fou essayait de mordre la jambe de son maître, que celui-ci le caressait avec délectation devant le clou de son divertissement, l'elfe que l'on torturait abandonnait toute retenue et gémissait à chaque nouvelle douleur. Les convives se ravissaient d'entendre enfin ce chant de la forêt.

Puis il s'évanouit. Sa tête s'effondra en avant, ses épaules se tordirent sous son poids, qui se balança un moment au bout des ses chaînes. Le garde le réveilla d'une claque, pour recommencer les réjouissances. Mais l'elfe était à bout, et ne tint pas longtemps avait de sombrer de nouveau. Deux fois il supporta une dizaine de coups, pour s'évanouir encore, deux fois le garde le réveilla. Lorsqu'il sombra pour la troisième fois, le seigneur, dont l'animal de compagnie s'était endormi sous ses caresses, leva une main clémente, qui provoqua une légère déception chez ses invités.

- Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, s'excusa-t-il. Je vous promets, pour la prochaine fête, de vous conserver la seconde petite beauté. Ne vous ai-je pas dit qu'il y en avait deux?

Les convives se réjouirent, curieux. Le garde posa alors son fouet et se retira. L'elfe fut laissé sur place, comme offert en spectacle.

- L'autre n'est pas un elfe, mais une sorte de… petit ange. Je me le gardais égoïstement pour moi, mais je vous le présenterais bien à l'occasion.

Le banquet se termina avec bonne humeur, entourant l'elfe évanouit avec indifférence. Le petit singe, encore endormi, fut libéré de ses entraves, car le "seigneur" jugea que l'effet devait être passé. Puis les invités se levèrent, et leur hôte les suivit dans les antichambres du palais pour recevoir leurs salutations, aussi révérencieuses que réjouies.

***

La salle était vide et silencieuse. Contrairement à l'elfe toujours effondré sur lui-même, le petit singe s'était réveillé et, comme l'avait jugé le "seigneur", il était revenu à son état normal. Le danseur n'avait pas bougé, et regardait le pirate aller et venir. Le petit singe se leva, et contempla le corps de l'elfe, son œuvre. Des larmes coulaient, nombreuses, sur ses joues, et le petit bourreau repenti s'agenouilla devant l"elfe, comme pour lui demander pardon. Leurs silhouettes tordues se découpaient devant le feu de cheminée derrière eux, et lorsque le petit singe posa son front contre la poitrine de l'elfe, elles fusionnèrent. Il continua de pleurer ainsi, rongé par le remord, sans remarquer que le prisonnier se réveillait, peu à peu, et levait la tête. Il entrevit le banquet vide, le trône que le seigneur avait quitté, et les deux autres, assis par terre, qui attendaient ce qu'il devait advenir de leur sort. Puis il senti la petite tête posée contre lui, et baissa les yeux vers son bourreau, qui n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Il le laissa continuer, et ferma les yeux.

***************************************************************************************************************************

J'espère que le mélange entre les temps (présent et passé simple) n'est pas trop raté et déroutant. J'ai mi du temps à écrire, car sur la première partie au présent j'avais tendance à écrire au passé par habitude, et puis faut s'y remettre, quoi…

C'est amusant (en tout cas pour moi) comme tout a dévié! Au départ, je cherchais juste une petite aventure histoire de faire passer du temps sans que l'on sache ce qui arrive à Sora, et sans passer par une ellipse. Ça a déboulé sur le retour de Vaan. Et puis, de la question "comment ça va se passer?", Diddy Kong est apparu, grâce (ou à cause?) d'Aurélia, qui m'a fait découvrir le début d'un vieux jeu. Elle ne sait même pas ce que ça m'a inspiré, d'ailleurs… Ensuite, je voulais faire apparaître Yoshi depuis un moment, histoire de trancher avec FF. Après réflexion, il a prit la place de Vaan pour ce chapitre (à la base, c'est Vaan qui passe à la casserole après avoir dansé). Et, quand j'hésitait à faire apparaître Diddy Kong, sa place devait être prise par Riku (sauf que Riku n'aurait pas eut besoin d'être drogué, lui). Quant au petit ange… il a prit la place de Vaan, pour le monologue du chapitre 9.

Mais pour la suite je n'ai absolument aucune inspiration…

Plus précisément, je sais ce qui va se passer, mais le déroulement est très problématique…

M'enfin.


	11. Chp 11: évasion

**Titre** : Pirates tout terrain.

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa !!!

**Base** : kingdom hearts et Final Fantasy 12, et bien d'autres surprises encore...

**Résumé** : évasion!!!

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs déchus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Promis, je me calme.

**Couples** : ça arrive. Bientôt.

**Disclaimer** : square. Forever. Si je dévoile le nouveau disclaimer, je grille les nouveaux personnages, alors ce sera pour le chapitre suivant. Ou celui d'après.

**Avertissement** : pas de lime aujourd'hui!!

**Note** : rien à déclarer. En fait si, après relecture… C'est un chapitre transitionnel… (Très court, quoi.)

***************************************************************************************************************************

_Il ne s'est pas rappelé de moi…_

Seul dans une petite chambre d'invité, il regardait le ciel illuminé d'étoiles.

_Bien sur…_

Il y avait été enfermé, et attendait simplement que la nuit avance pour défoncer la porte.

_Moi non plus, je ne me souvenais pas de toi._

A la fin du banquet, en attendant le retour du "seigneur", le pirate s'était tourné vers le danseur. Il lui avait demandé qui il était.

- Un pirate. Un pilleur qui s'est fait prendre.

- Tu viens de Rabanastre, non?

- Tu connais?

- L'un de mes hommes (1) venait de Rabanastre. Mais surtout… Je te connais.

Le danseur le regarda, longuement. Il était assis nonchalamment le long de son pied de table, qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis la soirée, et regardait Riku, debout au-dessus de lui. Puis il ricana, doucement, en détournant les yeux.

- Je ne me rappelle pas de toi. Mais je devine ce que tu as connu. Et ce qui survivait à Rabanastre n'existe plus. Je suis pirate, maintenant.

- Je ne me rappelle pas de toi non plus.

_J'ai l'impression de mentir… c'est le cas?_

Il se demandait si les comédiens allaient se faire prendre. Il comptait de toute façon leur demander de l'aide. Il préférait largement marchander son évasion avec une bande de saltimbanques que négocier sa liberté avec un seigneur fou. La reconnaissance entre individus de la même espèce devait sans doute y être pour quelque chose. Une bande de gardes avaient invité le petit singe à rejoindre sa troupe, et Riku ne l'avait plus revu après.

_Depuis quand es-tu pirate? Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je suis parti d'Ivalice? Tu avais l'air… Tellement fier lorsque tu m'as dit "je suis pirate"… Trop peut-être… Tu n'es certainement encore qu'un débutant!_

Il sursauta. Il entendait derrière lui le bruit d'une serrure victime d'effraction. Il se retourna, espérant que ses espoirs seraient concrétisés. Le loquet céda bientôt, et la porte s'ouvrit précautionneusement. Riku offrit un large sourire aux visages qui apparurent les uns au dessus des autres le long de cette porte (2).

- A la difficulté que j'ai eut ouvrir cette saleté de serrure, j'ose en déduire que tu es prisonnier ici, non?

- Pas tout à fait. "Invité forcé" serait plus exact. Mais ça revient au même.

- Je te propose un marché. Tu nous aides à piller ce palais, et on te fait sortir d'ici.

- Je trouve ce contrat des plus honnêtes. Marché conclut.

Il les suivit alors dans le palais, dont ils explorèrent les sous-sols au pas de charge, en massacrant discrètement les gardes qui se trouvaient sur leur passage.

_***_

_Tu es revenu…_

***

Ils trouvèrent sans beaucoup de difficulté la salle du trésor, étant la porte la plus renforcée en armature métallique et en gardes.

_***_

_Tu m'avais dit… Que tu ne reviendrais pas… Naïvement j'y ai cru…_

***

Après être venu à bout de cette faible résistance, le petit singe crocheta la porte, avec talent car elle s'ouvrit assez vite, dans un grincement des plus stridents.

- Hé! Y a des fringues ici!

_***_

_Disparais…_

***

Alors qu'ils s'affairaient à se servir librement et sans scrupules de ce qui semblait pouvoir rapporter gros sans trop charger leurs sacs, l'un des comédiens venait de poser les yeux sur un amas informe posé dans un coin.

- Et tu crois que ça peut nous intéresser?

- Bin… Ça peut toujours nous servir de costume… Non?

Les membres de la troupe se regardèrent, moqueurs, avant de finalement céder. Ils embarquèrent finalement les vêtements, même si la plupart étaient déchirés et ensanglantés, autant se faire un peu plaisir après en avoir autant bavé.

_***_

_Laisses-moi mourir…_

**

Après une bonne heure de fouine, ils sortirent enfin, fiers de leur larcin, chacun son ballot sur le dos.

- Par où on se tire? Demanda Riku.

- Pas tout de suite, répondit le chef des comédiens. Avec les gars, on a décidé d'aller chercher les pauvres types coincés ici.

- Pourquoi faire?

Riku reçu, en guise de réponse, un poing sur le coté de la mâchoire.

- Pour rien. Si tu veux pas, tu n'as qu'à pas nous suivre.

Le petit pirate ne rajouta rien. Il les suivit, en silence, pour s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans les sous-sols.

_***_

_Tu me fais… Tellement mal…_

***

Ils reproduirent la même progression que jusqu'à la salle du trésor, quelques portes, quelques gardes qui n'avaient pas le temps de donner l'alerte avant de mourir. Puis ils entrèrent dans les cachots.

_***_

_Laisses-moi hurler cette douleur, au moins._

***

L'atmosphère y était humide, mais surtout, glaciale. De chaque coté d'un cours couloir de pierre, faiblement éclairé de lanternes, s'ouvraient quelques cellules fermées par des barreaux noirs. A leur surprise, il n'y avait aucun garde.

_***_

_Par pitié… Que quelqu'un, quelque chose vienne me tuer…_

***

Prudemment, ils avancèrent, méfiants. L'un des comédiens saisit le trousseau de clefs suspendu au mur sans aucun bruit. Le silence semblait peser, pourtant, tous sentaient quelque chose s'étouffer dans l'une des geôles, qu'ils observèrent les unes après les autres. Ils trouvèrent l'elfe, lueur immobile allongée dans l'obscurité du sous-sol, qui ignora l'ouverture de la porte. A la surprise des comédiens, Riku s'avança et se chargea de lui annoncer, à voix basse, sa liberté nouvelle. Le prisonnier leva la tête, légèrement surpris, et se tourna vers les comédiens, qu'il reconnu avec un sourire encore pâle.

- Il a dit… Que vous étiez deux? Chuchota le petit singe.

L'elfe acquiesça, et désigna la suite du couloir d'un mouvement de tête; mais alors que la troupe s'y dirigeait, il tendit le bras comme pour les retenir, bien qu'encore enchaîné par le cou au mur de sa cellule. Alors, après l'avoir détaché, ils progressèrent lentement, et comprirent bien vite pourquoi l'elfe leur conseillait tant de discrétion.

Le "seigneur" profitait de son petit ange, lui susurrant quelques paroles doucereuses entre deux intrusions dont il étouffait les cris de douleur de sa main. Avec délicatesse, l'elfe s'empara de l'arme de Riku, qui n'eut pas le temps de protester avant qu'il n'entre dans le cachot, avec le plus grand des silences. D'un geste sec, il planta la lame noire dans le dos de son geôlier, mettant fin au cauchemar de celui qui avait des ailes, et du sien (3). Le "seigneur" cracha un peu de sang noble au visage de son amant (4), balbutia quelques inaudibles interrogations, puis s'écroula sur la chaîne qui reliait le mur du fond au collier prisonnier. L'elfe bouscula le cadavre chaud sur le coté pour dégager son compagnon d'infortune et lui tendit la main. Celui-ci semblait se réveiller d'un pénible sommeil, et regarda, encore hébété, la main tendue, avant d'essayer de la saisir. Mais, le bras sans doute trop faible, et la force absente, il du se résigner et ne jamais atteindre l'aide de l'elfe, et se recroquevilla par terre.

- Ce que l'elfe a subi ce soir… Il a du le subir toutes les nuits… Pas vrai?

L'elfe acquiesça aux paroles du chef des comédiens, et posait la main sur la tête du petit ange, en geste d'amitié. Riku se pencha vers les deux prisonniers, et les observait, troublé. Rarement il lui avait semblé rencontrer des êtres qui le bouleversaient autant. Une seule fois peut-être, sans compter Sora. Et cette unique fois où il avait oublié Sora se trouvait derrière lui, libéré par le petit singe.

- Dommage… J'aurais aimé le tuer moi-même.

L'elfe se tourna vers le danseur, sombre. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas tuer, et se ne fut pas le sourire que l'hume lui affichait qui calma son aigreur. Mais l'apprenti pirate ne remarqua rien de sa réaction, et laissa son esprit voguer sur, manifestement, plus intéressant.

- Hé! Mais c'est mes fringues!

Le danseur se saisit de ce qui lui appartenait, et l'elfe ne pu s'interdire de s'intéresser aussi au larcin vestimentaire, où il retrouva une bonne partie de son équipement, et également celui du petit ange.

- En passant on a vu une pièce pleine d'arme, il y a peut-être à vous dedans… Intervint le chef des comédiens.

Le danseur ne se fit pas prier pour foncer dans la direction indiquée, suivit de l'elfe qui compléta enfin son impressionnant attirail, avant de revenir s'intéresser de nouveau à son compagnon, qu'il décida de porter sur son épaule après lui avoir rendu ses affaires, que celui-ci enfilait avec son aide. Mais il du se rendre à l'évidence bien désagréable d'être trop faible lui-même pour aider qui que ce soit.

- Je m'en charge, l'interrompit impérieusement Riku.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il transporta sans trop de difficultés l'angelot amaigri et rhabillé sur son épaule, et tous repartirent.

- Vous voyez que prendre des fringues, c'était pas une mauvaise idée!

***************************************************************************************************************************

1):"L'un de mes hommes venait de Rabanastre" mort de rire. J'adore utiliser cette expression, "mes hommes", surtout quand il ne s'agit pas d'hommes, justement!

2):"aux visages qui apparurent les uns au dessus des autres" pourquoi à ce moment je pense au rangement "en lasagnes" de chatons dans Maliki?

3):"mettant fin au cauchemar" avec moi dans les parages? Le cauchemar ne fait que commencer…

4):"cracha un peu de sang noble au visage" moi aussi je me disais "tiens, y a pas eut de crado depuis longtemps!"

J'en ai marre des micro-chapitres!!! Pourquoi j'arrive toujours pas à faire aussi long que mon premier??? Ça me gave.


	12. Chp 12: le vaisseau

**Titre** : Pirates tout terrain.

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa !!!

**Base** : kingdom hearts et Final Fantasy 12, et bien d'autres surprises encore...

**Résumé** : une bardée de beaux gosses dans un vaisseau.

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs déchus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

**Couples** : ça arrive. Bientôt.

**Disclaimer** : square. Forever. Si je dévoile le nouveau disclaimer, je grille les nouveaux personnages, alors ce sera pour le chapitre suivant. Ou celui d'après.

**Avertissement** : pas de lime aujourd'hui!! Quoique… Un imprévu m'oblige à devoir vous avertir d'un… "Événement savoureux"

**Note** : je me fais plaisir!

**Sexybeam**: mais quelle sadique… malheureusement pour toi la suite de l'histoire ne promet rien de très excitant. Quoique…

**Coco-manga**: tout le monde tombe par hasard sur les fics de tout le monde! Enfin je crois… et pour l'elfe… ce chapitre te répond à ma place!!

Merci beaucoup toutes les deux!!

***************************************************************************************************************************

_La liberté, enfin._

_Nous avons pillé le seigneur fou, nous l'avons tué, puis nous nous sommes enfuis._

_Grâce au petit singe._

_Nous avons suivit sa troupe dans la salle du banquet, nous avons brisé une de ses immenses fenêtres, puis nous avons rejoint leur vaisseau. Et nous nous sommes envolés._

_Nous étions libres._

_J'ai toujours vécu pour cette liberté._

_Alors pourquoi cette liberté que je chérissais me laisse aussi froid?_

_***_

_Dans cet immense vaisseau, il avait de quoi nous faire chacun une petite chambre. La mienne n'a aucune fenêtre, alors je contemple l'Atlas depuis les couloirs. Je ne suis pas le seul. Lui, il regarde cette obscurité étoilée avec de grands yeux d'enfant. Et je ne peux plus voir autre chose que ce regard…_

_Ses blessures ont été soignées. Puis il avait enfilé ses affaires retrouvées, une tunique verte par-dessus une cotte de maille et des vêtements blancs (1), restées à peu près intactes. Il se promène dans le vaisseau, un peu comme pour renouer en douceur avec la liberté, et surtout pour délasser son corps longtemps entravé._

_Le petit ange (2) reste prostré dans son coin, répugné par le moindre contact. Il n'y a que l'elfe qui peut l'approcher. C'est grâce à lui que la troupe a pu panser ses plaies. C'est aussi grâce à lui qu'il mange, le gentil chevalier vert lui ramène tous les jours sa part de repas. Sans un mot._

_Le vaurien est devenu ami avec le petit singe. Ils passent leur temps à imaginer des tours des plus spectaculaires pour émerveiller les badauds. Comme quoi, le danseur n'est pas vraiment devenu pirate… Du moins, pas encore._

_J'ai passé mes journées à t'observer. Je déteste ne pas comprendre ces journées. Mais maintenant j'ai trouvé une réponse._

_Il existe une chose que je désire._

_Et je l'obtiendrais._

***

Ce soir-là Riku attendait l'elfe, discrètement, dans un couloir, certain d'être sur sa route lorsqu'il reviendrait de sa petite tâche quotidienne. Le stratagème ne manqua pas, la seule chose à laquelle le pirate ne s'attendait pas était que le chevalier ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde de sa présence.

- Je suppose que je ne suis pas très discret pour un elfe?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il ne répondait jamais rien, d'ailleurs. Il ne parlait pas (3). Il se contenta de s'arrêter et de le regarder droit dans les yeux, attendant la suite. Riku évita de se laisser décontenancer, et continua.

- Si tu te rappelles bien, c'est moi qui t'ai libéré.

Il commença s'approcher de l'elfe, le pas sûr.

- Tu t'es servi de mon arme, aussi, que tu m'as fauché sans me prévenir.

L'elfe faisait à peu près sa taille.

- Et sans me demander, non plus.

Aucun des deux ne flanchait, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre.

- Et… j'ai porté le petit ange à ta place.

L'elfe restait impassible. Sans doute avait-il comprit où le pirate voulait le mener.

- Sûrement qu'une créature de constitution honnête aurait considéré tous ses petits services comme étant naturels…

Riku se rapprocha encore un peu plus, et leurs respirations s'entrechoquèrent. Il senti, non pas une odeur, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus vibrant émanant de l'elfe. Une impression d'être ailleurs…

- Mais je ne suis pas de bonne constitution… Et je ne suis pas honnête.

L'elfe sembla ricaner. Il s'attendait à cette remarque, tout comme il s'attendait à la suite.

- Je veux être "remercié".

Le chevalier recula d'un pas, et écarta les mains, à la fois en guise de question, mais aussi pour dire qu'il n'avait rien à proposer.

- Tu n'as pas d'or?

Il secoua la tête.

- Ton épée.

L'elfe le fusilla du regard en guise de négation. Le pirate s'avança de nouveau, intrépide, et posa une main sur la joue du chevalier, qui ne broncha pas. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et lui chuchota près des lèvres.

- Il existe une manière qui pourra toujours me contenter, et grâce à laquelle tu n'auras jamais rien à perdre.

Le chevalier sembla ne saisir qu'à moitié. Comme pour l'aider à comprendre, le pirate lui posa son autre main sur la mâchoire, et emprisonna ainsi son visage face au sien. Il percevait de nouveau l'étrange impression que dégageait l'elfe, qu'il se sentait près de reconnaître. Il se rapprochait, forçait leurs silhouettes à se fondre l'une dans l'autre. Lorsque l'elfe comprit la proposition, Riku le su immédiatement, car celui-ci lui répondit d'un grand coup de poing dans la tempe, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. La réponse semblait négative.

- Je ne compte pas te laisser le choix. A moins que tu ne veuille te débarrasser de moi par la mort? Mais je ne crois pas que ça plairait au petit singe.

Il s'éloigna, légèrement chancelant, car l'elfe avait déployé beaucoup de force. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que l'elfe se décide tout seul. Il lui faisait confiance pour ne pas trouver d'autre moyen que celui qu'il venait de lui proposer. Il le laissa seul, retournant vers la pièce centrale du vaisseau, espérant que personne ne remarquerait son état légèrement hagard.

- Si je ne pensais pas qu'il t'avait envoyé ce que tu méritais, je t'aurais cogné aussi.

- Tu l'as déjà fait, je te rappelle. Je suis si populaire que ça à recevoir des coups?

Le petit singe lui lança un regard meurtrier. Il aurait peut-être effrayé à cet instant, mais sa petite taille le rendait plus mignon qu'autre chose.

- A quoi tu joues?

- A la chasse aux elfes!

Riku s'assit dans un canapé, souriant. Il se moquait considérablement d'une quelconque leçon de morale. L'essentiel était d'avoir persuadé l'elfe qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans l'avoir contenté selon son idée, et il était parvenu à lui faire parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

- Au fait… C'est quoi ton nom?

- J'ai un nom, pour toi?

- Tu m'as sauvé. D'ailleurs, c'est à moi de te devoir quelque ch…

- Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Alors? Qui es-tu?

- Djidane, répondit le petit singe avec une révérence.

***

La nuit était tombée.

_Tu me parais bien prétentieux…_

Riku s'était allongé sur son lit, le regard fixé au plafond, la tête lui tournait. Il n'avouerait jamais une autre raison, mais le coup qu'il s'était prit dans la tempe n'était pas seul responsable de son état pâteux.

_Prétentieux de te croire invulnérable… Et prétentieux de croire que tu n'as rien de… "Spécial"._

Il se sentait comme captivé par l'elfe, et cette faiblesse lui faisait peur.

_Sora n'existe plus…_

Il ferma les yeux.

_Il n'y a que toi. _

La jolie créature blonde lui apparue plus nettement, trop peut-être, car il avait soudainement chaud.

_Ses yeux clairs avec lesquels tu me méprises._

Sa bouche s'ouvrait toute seule, laissant s'échapper un souffle saccadé et bruyant.

_Cette bouche qui se tait._

Son corps le faisait souffrir, peu à peu, et il posa la main sur son ventre, comme pour essayer de calmer cette frénésie naissante.

_Ce corps frais…_

Il baissa la main, le long de ses vêtements, et ouvrit fiévreusement son pantalon.

_Toi…_

Son dos se cambrait.

_Sale monstre…_

Ses ongles se plantaient entre ses jambes, et faisaient suinter sa peau. Comme s'il essayait d'agrandir une douleur qui le saisissait, il serra ses doigts autour de sa chair, et s'empoigna au point de faire couler quelques larmes.

_Petit monstre pur qui me rend dingue…_

Il avait l'impression que sa main essayait de lui arracher sa chair. Il manquait de gémir, et se mordait les lèvres. Mais sa souffrance ne dura pas longtemps.

_Un fruit exotique, tiens… Ça te va plutôt bien._

Bientôt il se vida dans sa main. Et bientôt son corps se calma, étalé dans le lit.

C'était fini.

***

- Il t'a eut, hein?

L'elfe se retourna, perplexe. Le petit singe était le seul, sur tout le vaisseau, à pouvoir le faire sursauter.

- Tu sais de qui je parle.

Tous deux se défièrent du regard. Djidane s'assit dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, face au chevalier.

- Tu es tombé dans son jeu, non?

- Non.

Le petit singe fut surpris. Habituellement, l'elfe ne répondait jamais rien.

- Enfin… Peut-être…

- Dis-moi, l'interrompit Djidane, quel est ton nom?

L'elfe le regarda, surpris de son changement de sujet. Puis il lui sourit.

- Link.

- Lui, il te demandera pas ton nom. T'es juste une "denrée exotique", comme pour l'autre fou.

- Et comment je peux sortir de son jeu, selon toi?

Le petit singe ouvrit la bouche, mais aucune réponse ne sortit. Le pirate et l'elfe étaient tous deux très obstinés (4), et il sentait soudainement la difficulté de les empêcher de s'embarquer dans un délire, qu'il soit de l'un pour effondrer l'autre ou l'inverse.

- Je comptais le remercier, de bon cœur… Je trouverais bien quelque chose.

Link afficha un sourire rassurant et sur de lui.

- A toi aussi, je te dois quelque chose.

- Tu ne me dois rien. Après ce que je t'ai fais… Même si tu me donnais ton pardon, je le refuserais.

- Je n'ai pas à te le donner. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. (5)

***************************************************************************************************************************

1):"une tunique verte par-dessus des vêtements blancs" alors là, si personne n'a deviné de qui il s'agit!

2):"Celui que l'on avait surnommé le petit ange" c'est toujours plus classe que le "PITINANGE-TROP-CHOUPI!!!" que je piaille devant ma télé…

3):"Il ne parlait jamais" ça, c'est encore un autre indice. Mais le premier était déjà trop facile.

4):"obstinés" juste pour dire que je déteste le mot "têtu", depuis quelques temps…

5):" Je n'ai pas à te le donner. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher." Je trouve cette réplique très "aérithienne"… pour celles qui ont vu ff7 advent children, notamment. (quand Aérith fait remarquer à Cloud qu'il a rien fait de mal. Mis à part avoir deux de tension, mas c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime!!)

Je devrais nommer ce chapitre "déballage de noms"!! Ça fait du bien!!

Je remarque que j'ai mit un bail à donner les noms des personnages. Le problème était que l'histoire, enfin, les situations, ne me donnaient absolument pas l'occasion de les faire se présenter. J'ai toujours eut un truc, de toute façon, avec les noms. Dans mes histoires à moi, en général, les fées (qui sont des personnages récurrents chez moi) ne donnent pas de noms aux choses horribles. Par exemple, une fée de la forêt dit "un chose qui n'as pas de nom" en parlant d'un incendie de forêt.

J'écris pas trop mal quand je suis malheureux, mais la, j'entame une petite dépression, et ça ne m'avance à rien. L'internat fait son effet, peut-être… Bref. Tout ça pour dire que je suis pas en forme et que je bloque devant mon écran. Je vais me remettre à ma méthode de base, c'est-à-dire écrire sur papier et taper après. Ce qui m'agace, c'est que je bloque devant un ensemble de scène qui me faisaient trépigner d'impatience!

Bon, bin… Yo!


	13. Chp 13: poupons de haine

**Titre** : Pirate tout terrain.

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa !!!

**Base** : Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 9 et Final Fantasy 12. Kid Icarus et Legend of Zelda peuvent être fusionnés sous le nom de Super Smash Brosser Brawl.

**Résumé** : interlude d'un blondinet triste

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs déchus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

**Couples** : ça arrive. Bientôt.

**Disclaimer** : square and nintendo. Forever.

**Avertissement** : y a un peu de gore type "boyaux" mais c'est court et ennuyeux…

**Note** : en attendant de faire avancer l'embrouille pirato-elfique

**Sexybeam**: bin en fait, depuis que je suis petite, je pars du principe que les elfes ont un effet certain sur les humains. Et puis, il est vachement beau gosse, Link, dans TP! (J'adore ses beaux yeux en amandes, d'ailleurs je crois que ça se sent dans la fic…) Quant au surnom de Djidane, c'est juste une référence à sa queue de singe toute choupi!

***************************************************************************************************************************

_Une obsession…_

_Mais qu'est-ce que ce gremlin (1) a de plus que Sora?_

Tous les compagnons d'infortune dînaient autour d'une même table. Le "gremlin" en question évitait astucieusement son regard, ce qui privait le pirate de toute tentative d'y lire une quelconque décision. Riku n'était plus très certain de son effet, et se demandait si son plan n'était pas tout simplement tombé à l'eau.

_Concrètement… Il a TOUT de plus que Sora. Plus grand, plus fort, plus… "Magique"…_

_Mais pourquoi je me prends la tête? (2)_

Soudain, dans un même mouvement, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent, puis sourirent. Le petit ange venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le visage fatigué et le regard timide, il s'avança, silencieux et hésitant, pour enfin prendre place aux cotés de l'elfe.

_Celui-là aussi je me l'attraperais bien…_

***

_Des vitrines qui éclairent des avenues animées, surmontées de leurs enseignes clignotantes. De grands édifices couverts de néons lumineux qui se dressent sous un ciel d'encre._

_Une ville vivante et lumineuse… Pourtant nous sommes dans le monde des ténèbres… _

_Les rues semblent avoir repris vie depuis que tout est fini. Depuis que cette organisation de malheur n'existe plus. Les habitants des ténèbres sortent se baigner dans cette nuit éternelle…_

_Rien, à part cette vivacité, n'a changé. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tout est différent._

_Mon esprit me dit que cette ville est la même qu'autrefois, les mêmes murs, la même tour, mais quelque chose d'autre me la montre comme… différente de ce que j'ai connu. Comme si cette chose me donnait de nouveaux yeux… Un nouveau regard…_

_Une chose qui bat en moi. Une chose que je n'avais jamais vraiment eut pour moi tout seul. _

Assis sur le toit de cette tour qui veillait sur la ville et sur ses habitants, il contemplait l'étrange forteresse qu'il pensait avoir oubliée. Comme pour s'efforcer de garder une dignité inutile, ses tourelles grises se découpaient sur le ciel d'encre, frappées de cet emblème qui ne signifiait plus rien. Tant de choses qu'il pensait avoir oubliées…

- C'est amusant comme tout me revient… Je pourrais même te faire visiter! Ça t'intéresse?

Elle ne répondit pas.

Recroquevillée à ses cotés, elle avait peur.

Elle fixait l'obscurité et attendait silencieusement la fin du cauchemar.

- Tu m'en veux encore?

Elle aurait aimé répondre. Mais elle se taisait depuis si longtemps que sa gorge n'arriverait certainement plus à produire aucun son.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui releva la tête. Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux, tant bien que mal, tandis que lui découvrait son visage ravagé par la fatigue et l'angoisse.

- Dis… Tu m'en veux?

Elle secoua la tête, pour lui dire que non. Elle ne lui reprochait rien. Elle avait juste peur. Peur pour celui qu'ils avaient laissé. C'était cela, "aimer", après tout.

- Tu devrais, pourtant…

- J'ai…

Elle chuchotait, sans voix. Ses paroles étaient à peine audibles.

- Je suis… juste inquiète… C'est tout…

- Tu veux rentrer chez toi… C'est ça?

Elle acquiesça. Il lui lâcha la tête, se releva, puis se tourna de nouveaux vers elle pour lui tendre la main.

- Mais d'abord, je veux que tu me suives. Je m'arrangerais bien en chemin, pour trouver quelqu'un qui te raccompagnera.

Elle saisit cette main d'une blancheur de nacre et se releva à son tour. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui, elle était simplement inquiète. Et lui s'étonnait des ravages que pouvait provoquer une simple inquiétude.

_C'est ça, avoir un "cœur"?_

***

Il ouvrit les yeux. Le plafond était d'un blanc de plâtre. Il semblait d'ailleurs être en plâtre. La lumière d'un soleil matinal (3) se glissait à travers les rideaux et illuminaient le lit aux draps blancs. Il se releva, malgré son corps encore faible. Il en avait bien sûr vécu des pires.

Puis il se souvint soudainement. Qu'avait-il vécu, exactement?

Depuis l'apparition d'Axel, il n'avait plus dormit. Il entendait une voix hurler, se débattre en lui. Il se voyait mourir dans des cauchemars sans fin où son corps s'éclatait lentement. De longues nuits de mort où il sentait sa peau se déchirer, ses muscles se disloquer, ses os de briser, pour ne devenir devant ses yeux encore conscients qu'un désordre de débris d'os et de chairs roses noyés dans son sang. Puis il se réveillait, péniblement, passait de longues heures à regarder le bout de ses doigts, incertain de n'avoir vécu qu'un simple cauchemar.

Puis, un jour, ce petit vaisseau qui appartenait à Riku était revenu seul, comme un appel à l'aide. Alors il avait décidé de partir immédiatement à la recherche de celui-ci. Il était retourné hâtivement chez lui, afin de ramasser quelques préparatifs, mais ce fut à cet instant qu'il avait senti cette bataille en lui redoubler de violence, son corps s'étioler davantage encore, cette voix plaintive lui crever les tympans, puis toute la tête. (4) Puis, comme si on lui prenait la gorge, sa respiration s'était bloquée. Il avait alors senti son cœur se déchirer en deux parts inégales.

Son si grand cœur.

- Il était peut-être un peu trop grand pour toi tout seul… non?

Cette voix qui lui avait tant percé la tête de part en part n'était plus plaintive. Elle était même… tellement calme et posée. Au point d'en être effrayante. Mais surtout, cette voix ne résonnait plus dans sa tête. Elle était devant lui. Elle venait de quelqu'un qui se tournait à peine vers lui pour lui parler.

- Je me suis permis de t'en voler des petits bouts, ces derniers temps, sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives… Pour lui…

Il avait retrouvé peu à peu son souffle, et essayait de voir celui qui lui parlait.

- Je me suis permis… De t'en prendre un autre bout… Pour moi…

- Mais qui es-t…

- Tu le sais, non? Tu me connais. Ou bien tu te ne connais pas toi-même. Et de toute façon, elle t'a expliqué. Tiens, d'ailleurs… Où est-elle?

Puis celui qui parlait était sorti de la maison. Alors il s'était levé et avait essayé de le suivre. Mais, tombant contre les murs et les meubles, rampant au sol, il avait été incapable de tenir debout, le corps en lambeaux. Il était sorti de la maison à son tour, traînant son corps qui lui semblait en miettes, mais il était trop tard.

- Sora!

Kairi avait hurlé en l'apercevant, appuyé contre la porte de leur maison, le corps secoué de tremblements. Puis elle s'était tournée vers celui qui lui tenait fermement les deux bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Avait-elle crié.

- Je te prends en otage. Tu pourras toujours me servir.

- Non…

Sa voix tremblait, paniquée.

- S'il te plaît… Il ne doit pas rester tout seul...

Puis, malgré son corps qui ne le supportait plus, il avait hurlé.

- Roxas! Si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, tu…

- Je l'aime presque autant que toi, tu sais? Mais… après tout, un otage, ça sert à entretenir le mystère…

Alors il avait emmené Kairi. Il était monté dans le petit vaisseau de Riku et avait disparu à l'horizon. Sora avait alors passé des heures à hurler, seul, avant de s'évanouir.

Maintenant il venait de se réveiller. D'un bond, il sorti du lit, franchit la porte de la chambre, avant de s'arrêter net. Il était dans le couloir d'un hôpital. A moitié nu. (5)

- Il faut vous reposer…

Une infirmière était apparue. Il commença à hurler de panique.

- Kairi a été…

- Retournez dans votre chambre.

Puis deux infirmières. Puis d'autres encore, qui le repoussèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre, lui conseillant repos, ignorant ces cris, le menaçant de l'endormir de force, le rallongeant dans son lit. Finalement, elles exécutèrent leurs menaces et lui injectèrent un somnifère. Il se rendormit malgré lui, convulsé par l'angoisse.

***

_Je suis complètement anémié…_

_J'ai une tête à faire peur. Et au boulot, les collègues hésitent à s'approcher en se demandant si je suis pas contagieux…_

_Ils sont gentils… Ils m'ont proposé d'aller voir un médecin…_

_Et je lui dit quoi, au toubib? "Faut pas s'inquiéter, c'est normal, c'est mon frère que j'ai ressuscité récemment qui me prends des litres et des litres de sang quand il a pas la force de sortir tuer les gens le soir!"_

_Vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas contagieux… C'est pas tout le monde qui est assez con pour s'embourber dans une situation pareille… (6)_

_Pourtant, tu ne ressembles pas à un zombie. Tu n'y as jamais ressemblé, d'ailleurs. C'était ma crainte, mais, dés que ce corps que je t'ai trouvé a prit vie, tu paraissais vivant. Un brin maladif, mais vivant. Ça m'a rendu heureux…_

_Jusqu'à ce que tu ne me reconnaisses pas. Je t'ai appelé par ton nom, celui avec lequel je t'ai toujours appelé, et tu ne l'as pas reconnu. Tu m'en as donné un autre. Axel. Très bien, ça marche. Tu ne te rappelais ni de moi, ni de la vie que tu avais vécue à mes côtés (7). Tu ne te rappelais que de cette "existence", ni mort ni vivant, qui n'a pas duré très longtemps. Mais qui a manifestement été intense. Et j'ai compris._

_Je n'avais pas fais tout ça pour moi. Je le savais déjà, j'avais digéré ta mort et terminé mon deuil depuis longtemps. J'avais agit pour lui. Pour cette petite voix plaintive qui criait dans ma tête. Cette petite voix à qui tu as donné un nom._

- Je suis rentré! T'es là?

Rien ne répondit, à part le silence. Ça lui faisait presque bizarre d'ailleurs, d'attendre autre chose que du silence chez lui. Depuis des années il vivait seul en centre ville, dans un bel appartement spacieux, payé grâce aux heures supplémentaires, classe et lumineux. Mais en l'occurrence, il faisait noir, car la nuit était tombée, et la lumière éteinte. Et qu'il ne l'alluma pas. Il devina sans peine son canapé, déplacé, tourné vers la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue commerçante en contrebas, pétillante de vie.

- Tu pourrais répondre, au moins… Tu dors?

Il s'approcha, et contourna le canapé. Il entrevit les longues jambes de son frère, éclairées par l'extérieur.

- Ça va?

Les yeux verts du zombie restaient fixés dans la rue, immobiles.

- Tu m'entends, au moins?

- J'ai… trouvé quelque chose de plus efficace que du sang…

Reno ricana. Si c'était vrai, alors il arrêterait de terroriser son patron (8).

- Et ta nouvelle "nourriture", c'est quoi?

- Dis-moi…

Axel se tourna enfin vers son frère, plongeant son regard perçant dans le sien. Mais celui-ci était habitué, il avait le même face à lui chaque fois qu'il regardait un miroir. Axel continua.

- T'as du feu?

***************************************************************************************************************************

1) "gremlins" bin quoi? Moi non plus, je savais pas que Riku connaissait les gremlins. Après tout, y a la télé dans les chambres de Sora et de Roxas. Et puis Link, il a de grandes oreilles…

2) "_Mais pourquoi je me prends la tête?" _moi aussi je me pose la question…

3) "un soleil matinal" bin ouais, chez moi les personnages se réveillent toujours le matin!

4) Ce passage un peu glauque, je l'ai écris avec les paroles de "symphonie pour horloge cassée" de Dionysos. J'adore la mécanique du coeur, l'écriture de ce CD est fabuleuse.

5) "A moitié nu." Bin quoi? Autant se faire plaisir, non?

6) "_C'est pas tout le monde qui est assez con"_ Reno, je ne suis pas responsable de ton niveau intellectuel…

7) "_Tu ne te rappelais ni de moi, ni de la vie que tu avais vécue à mes côtés" _cool, ça m'évite de devoir la raconter!

8)" il arrêterait de terroriser son patron" j'imagine très bien Rufus en train de s'éloigner de deux pas en disant "toi, tu t'approches pas de moi."

J'ai remarqué en écrivant que c'est bien plus facile de rédiger lorsqu'on écrit une pensée de personnage. J'ai moins peur d'écrire quelque chose de décousu… alors que je me prends beaucoup plus la tête dès que je reviens en omniscient! C'est drôle… Quand j'écris au passé, aussi, ça me semble plus facile… J'ai peut-être peur de la dynamique, qui sait…

Je remarque aussi que mes chapitres sont affreusement cours, c'est agaçant. Je fais ce que je peux, mais… Tant pis.

Les scènes où Axel apparaît, l'enlèvement de Kairi et son tête à tête avec Roxas à Illusiopolis sont des passages que j'avais tellement hâte d'écrire!! Allez savoir pourquoi. Pour le premier, le fait d'enfin humaniser mon Axel chéri, pour le deuxième, le fait que Roxas apparaisses (enfin, sûrement), et pour le dernier, l'ambiance (j'adore Illusiopolis, j'y passe des heures sans me lasser à bastonner aux côtés de Riku…).

Je suis allé faire un peu de cosplay, à Parismanga7, en Axel (un peu punk, avec Temari, en Axel "normal"). Je suis tombé sur un cosplayeur de Roxas, très beau gosse, qui a passé la soirée à déprimer parce qu'il avait fait le casse-cou sur scène et blessé quelqu'un avec Tendre Promesse. Ce garçon m'a inspiré pour écrire. Maintenant, en écrivant, je vois Roxas sous ses traits, c'est peut-être ça qui le rend un peu plus dur… J'ai toujours aimé les dépressifs, moi…

Ah, aussi! Je goûte de nouveau aux joies du célibat! C'est quand même vachement plus chouette!


	14. Chp 14: trésor des forêts

**Titre** : Pirate tout terrain.

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa !!!

**Base** : Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 9 et Final Fantasy 12. Kid Icarus et Legend of Zelda peuvent être fusionnés sous le nom de Super Smash Brosser Brawl.

**Résumé** : une bardée de beaux gosses dans un vaisseau.

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs déchus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

**Couples** : let's rock!!!

**Disclaimer** : square and nintendo. Forever.

**Avertissement** : c'est parti pour Ze lime!!! Enfin! Depuis le temps que je l'attendais!!

**Note** : Ce chapitre est carrément long.

***************************************************************************************************************************

La nuit était tombée sur le vaisseau, et Riku, fidèle à son habitude, cogitait, allongé sur sa couche, à laquelle il avait attaché sa ceinture. Ses yeux clairs fixaient le plafond sans le voir, et se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien advenir de Sora et Kairi.

Sans doute son vaisseau était-il arrivé sur la plage de l'île de la Destinée, sans doute Sora était-il parti à son secours, certainement sans Kairi. Mais, Riku n'avait plus besoin de ce secours, et Sora se mettait alors inutilement en danger. Bien sur, il faisait confiance en ce petit héros pour s'en sortir sans une égratignure, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il espérait que Sora rebrousse simplement son chemin, et retournerait sur leur île où ils pourraient tous deux se retrouver.

Ce plan était devenu sa nouvelle priorité.

Car la priorité qui l'avait tant obsédé jusque là, n'était dorénavant plus.

Elle lui semblait peu à peu ne devenir qu'un rêve lointain et intouchable.

Un doux rêve qui rappelle douloureusement les autres rêves abandonnés.

Un rêve insolent, qui toque discrètement à la porte.

- MMMnnoui?

Un rêve qui entrouvre cette porte, et qui jette dans la pièce un œil timide. Un rêve qui se décide finalement à rentrer, d'un mouvement étonnamment souple et rapide. Un rêve, habillé de blanc, qui referme la porte derrière lui, mais qui s'accroche encore à la poignée, comme pour s'assurer de pouvoir s'échapper le plus vite possible.

Riku s'assit sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le nouveau venu. Celui-ci restait le dos collé à la porte, et lui rendait son regard. Un imperceptible sourire apparu au coin des lèvres de Riku, et sa prunelle brilla d'un éclat pervers.

- Tu as… étudié ma proposition? (1)

L'elfe acquiesça, sans entrain. Le pirate s'empressa de devancer un éventuel changement d'avis, et se leva rapidement pour atteindre la porte en une fraction de seconde. Il enclencha le verrou de celle-ci, puis se tourna de nouveau vers son "invité", qui n'avait pas bougé et tenait encore la poignée.

- Donnes-moi ton prix.

Le chevalier ne su quoi répondre. En réalité, il n'avait absolument rien réfléchit, et s'était juste décidé au dernier moment. Mais il était hors de question que le pirate ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Il le regarda alors droit dans les yeux, comme s'il lui lançait un défi. C'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux, plutôt que de trouver ses mots. (2)

- Je te donne le mien, alors.

Le chevalier continua de soutenir le regard du pirate, qui se rapprochait de lui, son sourire cynique dangereusement près de son visage.

- …Une heure.

Sans plus attendre, Riku ignora les réticences de sa proie et lui saisit délicatement le menton, lui attirant son visage vers le sien, pour en embrasser la bouche.

_Une fontaine illuminée par le soleil. _

Mais avant q'il n'ai pu goûter à ses lèvres qui lui faisaient tant envie, l'elfe l'arrêta net de sa main, plaquée sur la bouche du pirate. (3)

- Avant, j'aimerais…

Riku fut surpris. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu le son de la voix de l'elfe. Et c'était un joli son, un son qui lui rappelait…

- J'aime… Ailleurs, et j'aimerais… Lui garder au moins une chose que tu n'aurais pas touché…

Le pirate eut un sourire que la main du chevalier cachait.

- Malheureusement pour toi, ça change mon prix, vois-tu?

L'elfe se détourna de ce regard obscène qu'il ne parvenait plus à soutenir. Puis il prit une nouvelle inspiration, et ficha de nouveau ses amandes bleues dans les yeux du pirate.

- Donnes-le, ton nouveau prix!

- Une nuit. Entière.

- Mais tu…

- Tu me prive de quelque chose qui me faisait très envie, vois-tu? (4) Alors j'exige une nuit entière, jusqu'à l'apparition du soleil.

Le chevalier détourna de nouveau son visage, décontenancé. Il ne parvenait à lutter face à l'humain devant lui, qui l'affrontait avec des armes qu'il ne savait pas utiliser. Il n'était pas bon parleur, et se contentait de sortir son épée face au danger, tandis que le pirate lui donnait l'impression de le dominer dans un domaine où il ne s'était jamais aventuré.

- …Très bien, murmura-t-il.

Riku était ravi. Il avait gagné (5). D'abord, il saisit délicatement la main posée sur sa bouche, qu'il rabaissa. Puis, se glissant derrière sa proie, il ôta celle qui enserrait la poignée de porte. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de celui qu'il tenait un peu comme une poupée, soufflant derrière son oreille, déposant par moments ses lèvres contre son cou long et fin (6).

- Je ne compte pas t'humilier, tu sais?

Mais malgré ses paroles rassurantes, l'elfe était loin de se détendre, et continuait de serrer les dents à chaque fois que le pirate l'effleurait. Celui-ci jouait avec ses mains écartées, caressant ses paumes du bout de ses ongles, entrelaçait leurs doigts et jouait avec la souplesse de ses poignets.

- Tu devrais arrêter de te défendre.

Il délaça leurs doigts et remonta ses mains le long des bras fins et solides du chevalier. Lorsqu'elles furent arrivées autour de son cou, l'une pencha la tête de l'elfe tandis que l'autre déliait les lacets de son col. Puis le lacet tomba au sol, sous le regard résigné de sa proie. Puis le pirate commença à soulever la chemise de son invité. Celui-ci, comme réveillé en sursaut, pinça soudainement ses bras pour les repousser, se débattit, se tourna vers la porte. Mais le pirate fut le plus rapide, et profita de la force que déployait l'elfe pour la retourner contre lui. D'une simple détente de ses bras, il le jeta sur sa couche, et profita de son déséquilibre pour lui retirer ses bottes d'un geste vif.

- Tu t'es décidé, maintenant. Tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

Il s'agenouilla sur le matelas. Celui-ci grinça sous son poids, alors qu'il n'avait pas grincé lorsqu'il y avait jeté un elfe. Il plaça consciencieusement un genou entre les cuisses de ce dernier, et l'autre contre son flanc. Sa proie était prise au piège, et n'avait plus pour autre sort que de se faire dévorer langoureusement par un prédateur avide et sans scrupule. Un prédateur qui soulevait sa chemise, lentement, glissant ses lèvres contre la peau qu'elle découvrait. Le pirate se retrouva à nouveau plongé dans cette étrange impression que dégageait la jolie créature. Cette chose qu'il aurait aimé appeler "odeur", mais qui était bien trop entêtant pour un mot si faible. Il posa bientôt tout son visage contre le ventre de sa proie, et respira de toutes ses forces.

_Des petites feuilles dorées et volatiles, portées par le vent. Du bout des doigts._

Il embrassa sa peau, enfonçait sa langue dans son nombril. L'elfe s'agrippa aux draps pour retenir son envie de se débattre. Cette situation lui faisait horreur (7). Mais il laissa faire le pirate tandis que celui-ci remontait peu à peu ses coups de langues vers son cœur et lui retroussait sa chemise. Il fermait les yeux, et essayait de faire divaguer son esprit ailleurs. Maintes fois avait-il été torturé (8), maintes fois avait-il tenu en serrant les dents. Mais cette fois-ci, il lui semblait être soumis à une chose dont il ignorait tout. Une chose qui le répugnait et l'humiliait bien plus que n'importe quelle torture. Riku releva la tête.

- Tu veux de la drogue pour tout oublier demain? Ça m'éviterait de devoir t'attacher…

- Quoi!?

- T'étonne pas, j'en ai toujours dans mes poches…

- Et comment je saurais si tu as tenu ta parole?

Le pirate dévisagea sa victime un instant, inexpressif. Il semblait que son elfe ait de bien étranges obstinations. Tous les elfes étaient comme ça?

- Je… Tu as raison… J'en profiterais… Bon…

Riku afficha un large sourire.

- …Je t'attache, alors?

- Quoi!?

Le chevalier avait fait un bond, et se retrouvait soudainement adossé au mur, recroquevillé sur le matelas. Du coin de l'œil, il cru entrapercevoir la ceinture du pirate, passée nonchalamment entre les barreaux de la couche, et dégluti. Son prédateur serait bien capable de le ligoter.

- …Mais je ne compte pas le faire (9). Je te l'ai dit, je ne compte pas t'humilier.

Il se rapprocha de sa proie, mêlant leurs genoux.

- … Ou seulement si tu m'ennuies! Alors laisses-toi faire!

D'un geste vif et imparable, il lui retira sa chemise, qu'il fit voler à travers la pièce. Il dévora ses épaules de baisers, puis son cou, tout en glissant astucieusement ses doigts à l'intérieur du pantalon de sa victime, qui griffait le mur. Si le cœur de l'elfe était loin d'être de son côté, son corps semblait près de se rendre. Son souffle s'accélérait, peu à peu, lorsqu'il remontait ses mains le long de ses flancs, et ses boutons de chair se durcirent soudainement lorsqu'il posa ses doigts dessus. Riku sourit, imperceptiblement. Il avait gagné ce joli corps exotique, et c'était tout ce qui comptait (10). Il glissa son visage sous la gorge de sa proie, et respira, profondément.

_Un chemin sinueux, baigné dans la lumière du soleil, morcelée entre les feuilles des arbres._

Riku retira prestement ses habits, qu'il jeta sans ménagement contre les murs. Il avait grande hâte de dévorer sa "denrée", et s'impatientait. Ils étaient face à face sur la couche, mais l'elfe détournait son visage du pirate, et regardait le mur. Agacé, son hôte saisit alors sa mâchoire entre ses deux mains, et se plongea dans ce regard pur où il ne trouva que du mépris. Même si son corps semblait trahir le contraire, le chevalier était bien loin de se rendre, et son prédateur n'avait que plus envie de le dévorer. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de sa proie. Il rapprocha lentement leurs lèvres, jusqu'à ce que le mépris de ce regard angélique devienne haine. Alors le pirate s'inclina sur le côté et, fidèle à sa parole, renonça à cette jolie petite bouche, pour se contenter de la gorge du chevalier. Une maintenait sa tête, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa mâchoire, l'autre lâcha son visage, et descendit le long du cops blanc et humide. Puis elle se glissa de nouveau dans son pantalon, qu'elle desserra progressivement. Riku enfonçait ses ongles dans la chair tendre et claire de l'elfe, tandis que celui-ci, les dents serrées, sentait son unique vêtement glisser le long de ses cuisses, écrasé contre le mur par son prédateur. Une fois de plus, il fut tenté de se débattre. Il repoussa le pirate, essaya de se dégager, mais celui-ci parvint à la maîtriser. Riku lui saisit ses mains rebelles, et, l'entraînant de tout son poids, le fit basculer. L'elfe fut allongé de force dans la couche, incapable de rassembler correctement ses idées, un prédateur impitoyable entre ses longues jambes.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas t'humilier, seulement si tu m'en donne l'envie…

Riku se pencha, et glissa son visage contre les tempes de sa victime qui se débattait maladroitement.

- …Et c'est précisément ce que tu es en train de faire…

Il le pénétra, sans pitié. L'elfe encaissa d'un gémissement étouffé sa furieuse intrusion. Riku sentait enfin sa jolie proie sous sa domination, les bras de celle-ci écrasés sous son poids, écartés de chaque côté du matelas. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, confrontant son regard pervers au regard pur de sa victime. Le chevalier se fit moins combatif, et même lorsque le pirate revint en lui comme s'il enfonçait un poignard dans son corps, il renonça à gémir, et ferma les yeux avec résignation. Riku lâcha ses bras, et caressa ses flancs, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Cette étrange et nouvelle délicatesse tranchait avec la violence de ses douloureuses intrusions. Un peu de sang souillait les draps, alors que le pirate saisissait les côtes de sa proie, pour cambrer son dos, et posait un instant son visage contre le corps de sa victime.

_Des murs aux reliefs usés, cachés sous les feuillages. La démarche d'un loup silencieux._

L'elfe laissait tomber ses bras en croix, l'une de ses mains étendue hors de la couche. Le pirate ne le regardait plus. Lui aussi avait fermé les yeux, et ses râles trahissaient la jouissance qui montait en lui, alors qu'il continuait de le pénétrer et de le dévorer. Il couvrait ce corps pur et nacré de coups de langue et de dents, griffait ses côtes de ses ongles, et s'enfonçait, toujours un peu plus brutalement, plus douloureusement, entre ses cuisses fines et cahotées. Puis enfin il se déversa, sans retenue, ses coups de reins redoublant de violence au point de cogner la tête de sa victime contre les barreaux de la couche. Celle-ci sembla soudainement se réveiller, retint un gémissement de douleur, puis ouvrit les yeux. Tout semblait fini.

_Un sanctuaire sacré. Au fond d'une forêt. C'est ce que tu es, au fond._

Riku s'écroula de sommeil sur l'elfe. Celui-ci, soulagé, le repoussa, puis se leva pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Tu aurais pas oublié un détail?

L'elfe se retourna, et dévisagea le pirate.

- J'avais dit une nuit "entière".

Le chevalier resta immobile. Son violeur se releva alors et, écartant ses jambes encore couvertes de son pantalon grand ouvert, enferma les reins de sa proie entre ses cuisses.

- Le soleil n'est pas prêt de se lever. Tu restes ici. A moins que tu ne veuilles absolument partir, en ce cas tu connais l'autre alternative de notre accord?

L'elfe semblait réfléchir un court instant, puis baissa la tête. Riku le rallongea alors, comme s'il couchait une poupée, en le glissant sous ses draps.

- Tu es à moi, pour toute une nuit. Tâche de ne pas m'agacer, n'oublies pas que je t'ai promis de ne pas t'humilier.

- Tu l'as déjà fait…

- Tu es innocent au point de ne pas t'être douté de ce qui t'attendait en passant cette porte?

- "Innocent"?

Riku s'allongea aux côtés de sa proie. Il ferma les yeux, sans aucune intention de lui répondre, et s'endormit aussitôt, bien que ce ne fut que d'un sommeil de guerrier. A ses côtés, écrasé sous son bras, l'elfe essaya de dormir lui aussi, en vain. Il fixait le plafond, sans parvenir à se résigner davantage. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de rêver de son village.

Il resta immobile des heures durant.

Mais le pirate, même endormi, était bien trop présent, et la situation lui était insupportable. Il rouvrit les yeux, et observa son agresseur. Celui-ci dormait à point fermés. Alors, lentement, il souleva le bras qui l'entravait, et le posa délicatement sur l'oreiller. Il se leva avec précaution. Il trouva son pantalon, l'enfila rapidement, trouva sa chemise, et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir avec le plus de discrétion possible. Ce fut à cet instant que ces espoirs de fuite tombèrent à l'eau. Le pirate s'était réveillé. Pas à cause du verrou usé et grinçant de la porte, ni même à cause du mouvement inexistant du matelas lorsque l'elfe s'était levé, ni même lorsqu'il avait déplacé son bras. Il avait rouvert les yeux au moment même où l'elfe s'était décidé de fuir. Trop de mauvaises ondes, sans doute. A une vitesse folle, Riku se leva, se jeta sur le chevalier et, l'agrippant de toute ses forces, lui mordit la gorge, comme pour le dévorer (11). Sa victime protesta, gémissant de douleur, sans parvenir à se dégager. Le pirate l'éloigna de la porte et, sans ménagement, le balança dans la couche, où il s'assit sur lui pour être sur de l'immobiliser.

- Là, tu m'agace, sale petite bestiole des forêts! Ne compte plus sur moi pour être gentil! (12)

Il s'empara des deux mains de sa proie, qu'il ramena contre les barreaux de sa couche, où ce trouvait sa ceinture. Il se servit de cette dernière pour y attacher solidement les membres de sa victime, de plus en plus récalcitrante. L'elfe s'apprêtait à hurler. Alors le pirate manqua de l'étouffer de sa main.

- Tu ne devrais pas. J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de ma petite drogue? Au besoin, je te la fais avaler de force. Là tu serais à moi… Et tellement "à moi"…

- Non…

Le regard haineux du chevalier devenait presque implorant.

- Laisse-moi partir…

- Alors tu me laisses tes lèvres?

L'elfe le fixa, droit dans les yeux, longuement. Riku se pencha alors, doucement, comme pour devancer une réponse qu'il voulait affirmative. Mais sa victime l'interrompit.

- J'aimerais… tellement… qu'elle soit…

- …Ton "premier baiser"?

Le pirate ricana.

- Moi aussi j'ai voulu ça. Mais tu vois, j'y ai renoncé. Et je suis pas si malheureux…

- Oh si… sinon tu ne t'acharnerais pas sur moi.

Il se pencha encore sur sa proie.

- Moi, je m'acharne?

Riku se releva et, d'un geste vif, retira son pantalon, ainsi que celui de l'elfe. Malgré les supplications de ce dernier, il le pénétra de nouveau. Il lui arracha un cri étouffé et quelques larmes de douleur, qu'il ne pu voir dans l'obscurité. Puis il se retirait, pour revenir plus violemment encore, tel un coup de poignard répété, où chaque entaille était plus profonde et plus douloureuse que la précédente. Tout son corps tremblait, ébouillanté, et dans sa gorge naissaient des râles qu'il avait peine à dissimuler. Riku s'offrait ce plaisir qu'il avait attendu jusqu'à perdre espoir, et comptait profiter de cette unique nuit. Une agréable nuit, où il avait entre ses mains un joli petit habitant des forêts. Celui-ci se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, au point de faire perler son sang, dont l'odeur excita un peu plus le pirate, qui redoublait alors de violence. Ses à-coups se firent plus crus encore, et bientôt les draps se souillèrent de nouveau du sang de l'elfe, qui se sentait près de hurler, de le supplier d'arrêter. Mais il savait que rien ne le sortirait de cette situation (13). Alors il endura, interminablement, insensible à la jouissance du pirate. Car celui-ci avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et, la bouche grande ouverte, se délectait des trésors cachés à l'intérieur de sa jolie créature. Il l'envahit, sans retenue, un sourire dément dessiné sur ses lèvres. Puis ses à-coups s'espacèrent. Et, lorsque ses muscles arrêtèrent de se tordre au nom du plaisir, il s'écroula dans la couche, à ses côtés, et ferma les yeux. Le chevalier reprenait péniblement son souffle, puis se souvint de son interrogation restée sans réponse.

- "Innocent"…

- Oui…

- As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de vie que j'ai pu prendre?

- Tu as le regard d'un gamin… Un petiot qui n'a encore jamais embrassé une fille… Et qui joue avec une épée en bois pour l'impressionner…

- …

- …Oui, c'est ça… On joue avec une épée en bois, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en prenne une en pleine tête… Et qu'on aies tellement mal en tombant, qu'on décide que les autres auront mal aussi, pour que "justice soit faite".

Il ricana. Puis son petit rire s'arrêta brutalement.

-Et l'épée qu'on prend, à ce moment-là, n'est plus en bois. On ne joue plus, et cette fille, on l'embrasse. Qu'elle le veuille ou non… Je devrais peut-être y aller…

- L'embrasser?

- Ouais.

- Au moins, tu ne t'acharneras plus sur les elfes que tu croises.

- Je ne m'acharne pas!

Le chevalier ne répondit pas. Il ne ressentait ni l'utilité, ni l'envie de faire entendre davantage l'évidence au pirate. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à s'endormir, une main dominatrice posée sur lui, promenant par moments le bout de ses doigts le long du dessin de ses muscles. Lorsqu'il entendit la respiration de son agresseur devenir régulière, il le fixa, longuement, jugeant s'il pouvait retenter une fuite. Car celle-ci serait bien plus difficile. Pour commencer, il se tordit le cou, pour entrevoir la ceinture qui marquait la chair de ses bras. Il essaya de remuer ces mains. Ce qui lui sembla vain de premier abord se révéla efficace, et les nœuds hâtivement serrés se précisèrent. Alors il se hissa, lentement, jusqu'à pouvoir manipuler ses liens entre se dents. Se faisant, la main du pirate qui caressait jusque là sa poitrine, se posait désormais sur son ventre, où le contact des doigts froids du pirate lui était des plus répugnants. Mais il continua néanmoins, calculateur, de déceler les failles de ses entraves. Il glissait sa langue dans les interstices des nœuds pour les comprendre, puis tirait avec ses dents pour desserrer l'harnachement.

- Alors tu embrasses ma ceinture et pas moi?

L'elfe sursauta. Son violeur s'était réveillé.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas que j'embrasse ta bouche?

- Arrête…

Le pirate se délectait du regard suppliant de sa proie, et posa ses lèvres sur son ventre.

- Je vais bien trouver autre chose…

- Arrête…Non…

Le chevalier se tordait, cambrait son dos et remuait ses jambes en vain, loin d'être libéré de ses liens, alors que son prédateur s'apprêtait à dévorer une part de son corps encore épargné.

- Je t'ai pas déjà dit de pas faire de bruit?

- Arrête! S'il te plaît… Non!

Mais il était trop tard, et déjà le pirate tenait son intimité entre ses mains. L'elfe redoublait d'efforts désespérés et vains pour se dégager, ses gémissements devenant des cris.

- Arrête!… Ar…

Il le mordait. Il avait plaqué une main sur son visage pour éviter d'autres cris, et dévorait le membre qu'il n'avait pas encore souillé. Tout le corps de l'elfe se raidissait et tremblait, possédé, alors que son agresseur se délectait de lui. Il renonçait à se débattre, et essayait, vainement, de lutter contre ce qui l'envahissait contre sa volonté. Une chaleur, tenace et morbide, qui lui inventait la sensation d'aimer. Mais celui qui le dévorait était bien trop savant. La bouche encore ouverte, le visage crispé, il supportait la passion du pirate comme il le pouvait. En lui montait une haine mêlée à la jouissance forcée infligée par son agresseur, dont il sentait la langue dans ses moindres mouvements, et les dents qui parfois s'appuyaient sans douceur contre sa peau. Il se cambrait, se tordait pour supporter ses sensations forcées. Puis, lorsque enfin sa denrée laissa échapper son jus, Riku l'avala goulûment. Il lapa encore ce qui n'avait pas été goûté, puis délaissa sa prise.

- Laisse-moi… partir…

Le pirate se releva, dominateur et souriant, tandis que sa proie reprenait son souffle tant bien que mal.

- Laisse-moi…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase. Riku le pénétrait de nouveau. Il n'entendait plus aucune de ses plaintes, et avec une ardeur aussi violente que langoureuse, il s'adonnait à un plaisir qui ne touchait que lui seul. Par moments, alors qu'il s'était immiscé à l'intérieur de l'elfe avec un gémissement partagé, il se penchait vers sa victime. Il lui donnait quelques coups de langues gourmands le long de sa gorge, avant de s'enlever, lentement.

- A… Arrête…

Puis il revenait en lui, victorieux, et lui arrachait un nouveau gémissement. Mais ceux-ci se faisaient déjà plus faibles. Le pirate souriait, fier et impitoyable, et s'emparait sans pitié de sa proie. L'elfe, de moins en moins combatif, semblait se vider de son énergie. Il était, peu à peu, épuisé par la violence de son agresseur, mais aussi par sa propre colère. Puis il se laissait bientôt manipuler. A bout de forces, l'elfe ne parvenait plus à tenter le moindre geste, et ne se débattait plus. Ses jambes étaient écartelées de part et d'autre du matelas, ballottées par les mouvements de Riku. Les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte, son visage n'exprimait plus rien. Le pirate, clément, le détacha, et déposa ses bras de part et d'autre de la couche, écartés. Il caressait ses bras, ses flancs, soulevait son dos, brisait cette silhouette jusque là si fière, désormais à sa merci. Sa jolie tête renversée ballottait au rythme de ses agressions. Ses jambes, écartées, se balançaient en suspension, emmenées par ses coups de reins. Il était enfin en possession d'une jolie poupée inanimée qui lui appartenait toute entière. Il s'apprêta à jouir dans le silence, de nouveau, et balança sa tête en arrière. Mais rien en lui ne survenu. Ou si peu. Alors il se vida avec hargne, souillant sa jolie créature des forêts une fois de plus, les draps se parsemant de ce sang clair qui le rendait fou. Puis il se retira, déçu. Même une denrée rare avait ses limites. Il se pencha dangereusement sur le visage de celle-ci, profitant qu'elle ne réagissait plus à rien, et respira l'air qui se glissait faiblement entre ses lèvres. Il souriait avec gourmandise, se rappelant soudainement qu'il n'était pas homme de parole.

- C'est pour ça…

L'elfe rouvrit les yeux, et regarda le pirate.

- …Que je doit garder les yeux ouverts.

- Il te reste encore toute une nuit à garder les yeux ouverts. Et si tu ne dors pas, alors moi non plus, puisque je te surveillerais.

Riku se pencha sur sa mâchoire, qu'il mordit langoureusement avant de reprendre la parole.

- Et je continuerais…

- Arrêtes…

Le pirate s'interrompit, surpris. La voix de sa victime luttait contre sa propre extinction.

- Laisse-moi partir.

Riku sourit.

- La nuit n'est pas terminée, tu le sais?

- Je le sais. Ne me laisse pas le temps de changer d'avis.

Le pirate sourit, ravi. Alors il s'exécuta, immédiatement. Il lécha la jolie bouche de l'elfe, dessinant adroitement son contour délicat, qui restait immobile. Puis il l'effleura de ses propres lèvres et le forçait, peu à peu, à lui céder le passage. Comme pour le convaincre de se laisser faire, il continuait de le caresser. Ses deux mains appuyées de tout son poids, il le parcourait, pinçant même sa peau là où elle devenait rose et érectile. L'elfe voulait alors s'échapper, détourner son visage, mais il était arrêté, et restait prisonnier de la solide mâchoire de son agresseur qui lui mordait les lèvres. Ce dernier comptait bien profiter du temps qu'il lui restait. Et si sa victime voulait écourter ce temps insoutenable, elle devait céder. Alors il céda. Il entrouvrit timidement ses lèvres, et Riku se délecta de ses dents, de son palais, de sa langue, leurs bouches bientôt grandes ouvertes. L'une de ses mains se posait sur sa joue, et la griffait avec délicatesse. Le chevalier serrait les poings, au point de trouer les draps avec ses ongles, tandis que le pirate, excité, l'écrasait de tout son poids. Désormais en pleine possession de sa jolie denrée, il la dévorait toute entière, cette jolie bouche triste, ce gracieux corps blanc, cette délicate intimité jusqu'alors encore vierge.

Puis l'elfe le frappa, décidé à s'enfuir. Il avait nettement senti contre lui l'excitation de son agresseur, et ne pensait plus qu'à se sauver. Il parvint à se dégager, jetant le pirate sur le côté, attrapa ses habits éparts, et couru vers la porte. Mais il ne pu l'atteindre. Il fut rattrapé au milieu de la petite chambre, écrasé, et jeté à quatre pattes par terre. Derrière lui, Riku enserra d'une main son épaule, de l'autre son flanc, et le viola sans ménagement. Il le pénétra avec une violence à les faire hurler tous deux, plusieurs fois, avec rage. L'elfe essaya de se libérer, mais son agresseur parvint alors à lui plaquer le dos contre le mur. Tout en le pénétrant avec force, Riku l'embrassait, de tout son désir, mêlé à sa colère de ne posséder la jolie créature que par la violence. Celui-ci semblait pleurer, et son visage humide et tordu par la fatigue ne cherchait plus à se dérober. Il lui appartenait, tel une poupée qui, par moment, aurait tenté de posséder une volonté aussitôt vaincue. Son dos raclait contre le mur, tandis que les genoux du pirate se cognaient contre le sol, avec un rythme infernal et saccadé. Riku se déversa à nouveau, comme si son corps avait été excité par la tentative de l'elfe.

Puis il se calma, peu à peu.

Il resta longuement en lui. Il l'embrassait encore, s'arrêtait, regardait son visage blême. Puis il léchait ses lèvres roses avant de l'observer de nouveau.

Puis il se retira, doucement. Comme une excuse.

Il s'éloigna, et le corps de sa victime s'effondra sur le sol, inerte. Le pirate recula, sans la quitter des yeux. Il avait terminé. Il avait dévoré sa denrée jusqu'à la dernière miette (14).

Il tâtonna pour retrouver leurs habits épars, saisit son pantalon, qu'il enfila rapidement, avant de réunir les vêtements de l'elfe. Celui-ci se redressait, péniblement, son regard incertain baissé vers le sol. Lorsque Riku se rapprocha de lui, il voulu se reculer, mais se cogna au mur. Alors son agresseur en profita pour lui passer sa chemise autour du cou, et le chevalier n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Le pirate rhabilla ainsi sa poupée, qui prenait soin de ne lui adresser aucun regard.

Puis il s'éloigna, lentement, laissant l'elfe recroquevillé contre le mur, et s'assit sur sa couche.

Le chevalier se redressa, hésitant, puis, sans un regard, il se releva et se dirigea, incertain, vers la porte.

- Dis-moi…

L'elfe s'interrompit. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, s'y accrochant, s'habitua à être debout en attendant la phrase du pirate.

- … Ton nom…

Sans se retourner, le chevalier ricana doucement.

- Ah? J'ai un nom?

Il ouvrit la porte, la franchit, puis disparu.

Le pirate resta immobile, le regard fixé sur la porte.

Le chevalier couru à travers le vaisseau endormit, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force dans les jambes. Et lorsqu'il s'effondra, il s'appuya contre un mur, et pleura, silencieusement.

L'aube éclaira alors ses premières larmes.

***************************************************************************************************************************

1:"Tu as… étudié ma proposition?" Pourquoi cette réplique me fait autant rire?

2:"plutôt que de trouver ses mots" ça, c'est mon explication à "pourquoi Link ne parle pas?"

3:"l'elfe l'arrêta net de sa main" PAMM !! désolé, c'était trop tentant…

4:"vois-tu?" ça commence à faire beaucoup de "vois-tu?"

5:"Riku était ravi. Il avait gagné." Et moi aussi !! youhou!!

6:"le cou long et fin" m'enfin c'est pas une girafe, non plus!

7:"Cette situation semblait lui faire horreur" mais pas à moi, chéri, alors on continue!!!

8:"Maintes fois avait-il été torturé" ça aurait bien pimenté Legend of Zelda, ça…

9:"Mais je ne compte pas le faire" et là, j'imagine ben sexybeam se dire "Oh non! Ça m'aurais bien plu, pourtant!"

10:"il avait gagné ce joli corps exotique, et c'était tout ce qui comptait" mais quel monstre je suis pour écrire ce genre de truc… C'est parce que je me suis regardé docteur House, la nouvelle saison? Je deviendrais sadique?

11:"lui mordit la gorge, comme pour le dévorer" tiens! Du vampirisme! Chez moi! C'est bien la première fois!

12:"Ne compte plus sur moi pour être gentil" chouette! Fée Vaga va pouvoir se lâcher!

13:"rien ne le sortirait de cette situation" si, en fait, il pourrait facilement s'en sortir, mais c'est moi qui veut pas qu'il s'en sorte. Niark!

14:"dévoré sa denrée jusqu'à la dernière miette" ça me rappelle que les elfes ça peut se manger farci avec des pommes…

Hoo hi hoo haha ting tang walla-walla bang-bang! J'ai cette chanson dans la tête depuis Parismanga… c'est un vrai cauchemar… (Witch doctor de Cartoons)

J'ai mis plusieurs semaines à écrire ce lime. Un soir, quelques phrases, le soirs suivant, je reprends les ratés de la veille et je rajoutes quelques phrases de plus… C'est pas drôle…

J'aime bien ma fin (prétentieux, oui.). J'aime bien la cruauté du soleil qui se lève à la fin car ça veut dire qu'il aurait pu tenir quelques minutes de plus seulement.

Enfin bref.

Saviez-vous que régulièrement je vais sur rien que pour voir, le cœur trépidant, si on m'a laissé des commentaires?

Zoubi à toutes les yaoistes (et aux autres aussi mais elles me lisent pas…)


	15. Chp 15: vouloir et désirer

**Titre** : Pirate tout terrain.

**Auteur** : fée vagabonde. Je devrais peut-être changer de pseudo, car en cosplay, on me grille, du coup...

**Base** : Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 9 et Final Fantasy 12. Kid Icarus et Legend of Zelda peuvent être fusionnés sous le nom de Super Smash Brosser Brawl.

**Résumé** : une bardée de beaux gosses dans un vaisseau.

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs déchus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

**Couples** : encore une fois, je garde le mystère!

**Disclaimer** : square and nintendo. Forever.

**Avertissement** : rien du tout!

**Note** : mini chapitre.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Vaan et Djdane étaient devenus amis. Ils passaient leurs journées à élaborer des tours d'acrobatie et de magie plus spectaculaires les uns que les autres, en imaginant les visages impressionnés de leurs futurs spectateurs.

Riku se disait alors que Vaan n'était pas vraiment devenu un pirate. Du moins pas encore. Il restait le danseur qu'il avait connu. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas admettre se souvenir de lui.

Link évitait de croiser le regard de Riku, tandis que celui-ci se contentait de le contempler de dos avec mélancolie. En espérant qu'il ne regarda que son dos.

Le petit ange, bien que ses nuits se résumaient encore à des cauchemars éveillés, souriait de nouveau, timidement, et révélait peu à peu un caractère enjoué et volontaire.

Et lorsque l'elfe le lassait, c'était lui que Riku épiait.

***

_Je désire. La chose que je désire, je la pourchasse, je m'en repais et je la jette, courant déjà vers un nouvel appât._

(Puccini)

***

Il se nommait Pitt. Lui aussi, il était chevalier. Lui aussi regardait autour de lui avec d'immenses yeux bleus lumineux d'innocence. Et lui aussi avait, sans le savoir, une dette à payer envers Riku.

Tout commença un après-midi. Le pirate l'avait suivit jusque devant sa chambre avec une discrétion remarquable, et l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne franchisse sa porte. Il lui avait alors dit de venir le voir après le dîner, sans vraiment lui dire pourquoi. Mais le petit ange sentait la malveillance émaner du pirate. Il la sentait depuis longtemps dans le regard vidé de son ami, ce chevalier des forêts, si fier, qui s'était soudainement assombrit sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il avait seulement deviné, en le voyant éviter le pirate, d'où venait cette douleur nouvelle, dont il n'osait savoir la nature.

Ce fut pour élucider cette question qu'il alla à la rencontre du pirate ce soir-là.

***

Riku s'était allongé nonchalamment sur une rambarde, observant les étoiles peu nombreuses. Il entendit des pas légers s'approcher de lui, et sourit, imperceptiblement. Le petit ange était venu (1).

- Alors?

- "Alors"?

Riku ricana.

- C'est pas comme ça qu'on entame une conversation quand on se prétend chevalier divin ou je ne sais quoi…

- Que me veux-tu? Et sache que j'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser.

- Ah? Je t'intéresse? Demanda sournoisement le pirate en tournant sa tête vers le petit ange.

- Toi, absolument pas! S'énerva-t-il. C'est l'ami que tu tourmentes, qui m'inquiète!

- L'elfe?

- Link! Arrête de le nommer comme un objet!

Pitt élevait la voix. Il détestait ce pirate odieux et pervers. Car maintenant qu'il se tenait devant lui, qu'il l'entendait lui parler, il sentait soudainement tout ce dont cet être pouvait être capable. Et il redoutait ce qu'il avait pu faire subir à son ami.

- Que c'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il après s'être calmé.

- Il ne t'a pas répondu? Ou tu ne lui as pas demandé?

- Répond.

- Il avait une dette envers moi. Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Une "dette"?

- Il l'a payée. Et je t'ai fais venir pour… "Négocier" la tienne.

- Que lui as-tu fais? Siffla-t-il.

Le pirate se leva, conquérant.

- Tu veux le savoir? Tu peux payer la tienne de la même manière, si tu veux. Tu n'as rien à y perdre.

- Je ne te dois rien. Que lui as-tu fais?

- Premièrement, c'est mon arme qui a servi à te sauver.

Il avança vers le chevalier.

- Deuxièmement c'est moi qui t'ai porté jusqu'au vaisseau.

- Que lui as-tu…

- Et maintenant, tu vas me remercier.

Le pirate s'était planté face à lui, leurs visages proches au point de s'effleurer. Tout son corps répondait à sa question.

- Non…

- Tu ne veux pas? Tu possèdes de l'or, alors?

- Tu…

- Je te donne le choix. L'or ou ton corps.

- Sale…

Pitt recula, et invoqua son arc. Il le déboîta, formant ainsi ses deux dagues d'or, et attaqua. Mais la lame s'arrêta net sous la gorge du pirate.

- Mais tu ne veux pas faire couler le sang à bord de ce vaisseau, n'est-ce pas?

- Tais-toi.

- Ni tuer celui qui t'a sauvé.

- Tais-toi!

- Ni fuir.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Hurla le petit ange.

Ses armes disparurent. En un instant, il avait saisit la tête de Riku et scellé leurs lèvres. Le pirate se réjouit, certain d'avoir gagné. Ce fut alors avec assurance qu'il encercla la taille du petit ange, qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour dévorer la sienne. Qu'il remonta l'une de ses mains contre son petit corps, griffant on échine ailée. Puis il fut surpris. Le chevalier le frappa de toute sa force dans la tempe, le renversant. Il s'écrasa au sol, hagard, aux pieds de Pitt.

- Tu n'auras rien d'autre.

Sur ces mots, il parti, laissant Riku chu et sonné.

***

Quelque part, ailleurs…

- A… Allô?

- Ecoute, je…

- Kairi? C'est toi?

- Il ne me donne pas beaucoup de temps…

- Tu vas bien?

- C'est toi qui me demandes ça?

- Je suis à l'hôpital… J'arrive pas à m'échapper… ils m'ont ligoté au lit…

- Quoi?

- Tu es où? Je me débrouillerais…

- Il m'a dit de te dire…

- Il? Qui? Roxas?

- Il… Il s'occupe de trouver Riku. Tu dois l'attendre.

- Raccroche, maintenant.

- Sora, il veut que je raccroche…

- Roxas? C'et toi?

- Maintenant!

- Sora, je t…

"Clac"

***************************************************************************************************************************

1:"Le petit ange était venu" ce serait cool que je dise enfin "Pitt", maintenant… un ange passe…

En ce moment, je suis dans ma période lolita. Froufrou! J'ai trouvé des bottes magnifiques à new rock France… 200euros… TT la dame me les a mis de coté, je les paierais au fur et à mesure. Elles sont noires et cuivres. Ga!


	16. Chp 16: tentation et duel

**Titre** : Pirate tout terrain.

**Auteur** : fée vagabonde. Je devrais peut-être changer de pseudo, car en cosplay, on me grille, du coup...

**Base** : Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 9 et Final Fantasy 12. Kid Icarus et Legend of Zelda peuvent être fusionnés sous le nom de Super Smash Brosser Brawl.

**Résumé** : une bardée de beaux gosses dans un vaisseau. Un nouveau personnage ramène son pompon!

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs déchus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

**Couples** : ahem… plus grand'chose à signaler…

**Disclaimer** : square and nintendo. Forever.

**Avertissement** : baston!!

**Note** : l'histoire reprend son cours. Veuillez nous excuser pour ces interruptions chaud-bouillantes!

*******************************************************************************************************************

Cela ne lui arrivait que quelque fois. Et comme il n'y était pas habitué, il encaissait durement cette réalité. "Il avait perdu". Il avait laissé filer le petit ange. Mais il avait néanmoins obtenu la jolie denrée des forêts. Il avait tout de même gagné une partie du butin.

Surtout si le danseur se cédait à lui.

Car il le voulait. Il avait envie de rattraper ce petit animal sauvage, de découvrir ce qu'il était devenu.

L'histoire de Vaan lui était parvenue par bribes. Des histoires de trône, de vengeance, de guerres, de paix… un brin compliquées.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si il en avait passionnément cure. Il était juste intéressant de savoir d'où provient la friandise que l'on s'apprête à croquer. Il se demandait surtout quelle serait la saveur de Vaan après une denrée aussi rare et sauvage que Link. Et parfois, quand l'occasion se présentait, il s'en offrait un petit avant-goût. Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient par inadvertance, il plantait ses yeux dans les siens, se plongeait dans leur obscurité. Car bien que blond platine, Vaan avait les yeux foncés (1). Et à cette obscurité naturelle se mêlait l'ombre d'un regard qui avait vu la mort, l'avait affrontée de plein fouet, et l'avait même provoquée. Et Riku se disait alors que peut-être ce pirate débutant resterait un indécrottable gamin, mais certainement savait-il tuer sans ciller.

Et qu'il savait aussi répondre à ses défis. Car lui aussi plantait ses yeux dans ceux de Riku. Et lui aussi lisait attentivement ce qu'il pouvait y trouver. Il y lisait du désir, une envie de possession qui le faisait sourire du coin des lèvres. Il semblait répondre, peu à peu, à ce désir menaçant, ricanant de pouvoir jouer à la chasse. La souris que Riku voulait attraper était sauvage, rusée et aguerrie. C'était un rat fier et cruel. Mais il restait cette souris qui se faufilait entre ses doigts et se retournait l'œil goguenard, pour lui faire remarquer qu'il ne l'attraperait pas si facilement.

Et le chat n'en était que plus excité.

De plus en plus souvent ils se pourchassaient, l'air de rien, dans les dédales du vaisseau. L'un partait se coucher, puis l'autre le suivait. Alors le premier se détournait de son chemin, semait le second, puis se glissait derrière lui, et le temps que celui-ci se retourne, il avait déjà disparu. Alors s'était au premier de le retrouver, puis, lorsqu'il l'avait presque rattrapé, il tournait soudainement le dos à sa proie, et s'était alors celle-ci qui chassait son prédateur, durant des heures, avant de se cacher à son tour, et que les rôles s'inversent à nouveau. Et ces poursuites ne cessaient jamais avant minuit, parfois elles duraient jusqu'à l'aube. Et les deux protagonistes de ses chasses devenaient chaque soir un peu plus attirés l'un par l'autre, désireux de le séduire sans se faire lui-même attraper. Il ne semblait rien exister qui puisse arrêter cette roue solidement engrenée.

Et pourtant.

La journée, tout deux essayait, sur les appareils du vaisseau, de retrouver leurs compagnons. Alors que Riku ne parvenait pas à dénicher une fréquence où il trouverait Vincent, Vaan avait, de son coté, réussi à contacter son équipage. Et un jour, leur vaisseau, était apparu à l'horizon. En quelques heures, celui-ci s'était abordé au leur, et l'équipage que commandait Vaan avait déboulé sur le pont. En réalité, cet équipage ne représentait qu'une seule personne. Manifestement, n'être que deux pour exercer l'art de la piraterie n'était pas gênant en Ivalice (2).

Ce fut lorsque cet unique membre d'équipage était apparu que Riku avait senti sa souris lui glisser entre les griffes.

Une fille.

Menue et légère, elle couru à travers le pont, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude. Elle avait sauté dans les bras de Vaan, le faisant reculer de quelques pas sous l'impact. Elle l'avait serré contre elle, les larmes aux yeux, mêlant reproches et exclamations de joie, adorable et touchante à souhait. Peu à peu, elle calma sa tendre colère alors que le danseur la cajolait. Puis il la présenta à tout l'équipage.

Et lorsque les grands yeux de la jeune fille rencontrèrent les prunelles claires de Riku, elle vit de la haine. Une haine qui lui était directement adressée. Comme si sa venue avait été indésirable. Elle fit alors rapidement le calcul. L'homme devant elle était un pirate, même si Vaan ne le lui mentionnait pas, cela sautait aux yeux. Et ce garçon qu'elle serrait contre elle en avait connu beaucoup. Des pirates vicieux, possessifs, qui avaient couverts Vaan de cicatrices dérangeantes. Et si ce pirate-là venait si soudainement à la haïr par sa simple présence, cela signifiait qu'il était de ceux-là. Qu'il voulait posséder Vaan, et qu'elle allait être le rempart entre lui et sa proie.

Mais elle ne savait pas jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller pour abattre cet obstacle (3).

Djidane, enthousiaste, l'avait invitée pour la soirée. Puis tout deux partiraient au matin. Et Riku se jura que la jolie jeune fille ne verrait jamais la lueur du soleil.

Il y eut ce soir-là un grand banquet. Link et Pitt souriaient, Vaan tenait la main de sa précieuse Penelo, Djidane faisait le pitre, et Riku observait la scène d'un regard fermé. Ils burent et mangèrent durant une grande partie de la nuit, on força le petit ange à rester pour participer au festin, et l'elfe n'osa pas le laisser seul. Ce fut la petite invitée qui, quelques heures après minuit, tira sur le bras de son équipier en lui murmurant qu'ils se devaient de dormir avant le départ. Mais elle du se répéter plusieurs fois, car l'état d'ébriété de celui-ci limitait vaguement sa compréhension d'une phrase construite. Elle décida alors de lui faire prendre l'air sur le pont, et tous deux quittèrent le banquet sous les rires. Riku, quant à lui, guetta le moment parfait. Il leur laissa quelques minutes d'avance, puis se leva à son tour, sans un mot. Le pas rapide, il arriva sur le pont et, silencieux, se cacha dans l'ombre du mur. Vaan reprenait ses esprits, gracieusement couvert de reproches de sa petite coéquipière. Puis, lorsqu'il fut capable de la comprendre et de lui répondre autrement qu'avec des balbutiements, tous deux s'en retournèrent.

Alors Riku se glissa derrière Penelo et posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

- Tu considères qu'il est à toi, n'est-ce pas?

Elle se retourna et domina sa surprise pour lui répondre.

- Il n'est ni à moi, ni à toi.

Vaan mit du temps avant de réagir. Alors qu'il gardait un regard hébété, le pirate attira la jeune fille vers le pont.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

- Comme ça que TU marche.

- Ça n'a aucune importance.

Il fit alors apparaître son arme. Une vieille arme des ténèbres, retapée par un roi-souris avec un peu de lumière. Les yeux de Penelo s'agrandirent.

- Que comptes-tu faire?

- Ça se voit, non? Je compte définir le propriétaire de cette jolie friandise derrière toi.

- Cette jolie fri… Quoi?!

Alors que le pirate s'avançait vers elle, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de brandir les poings, désarmée. Il attaqua, vif et précis, et elle esquiva, à la hauteur de son attaque. Elle eut à peine le temps de reposer ses deux pieds au sol qu'il enchaîna de nombreux coups de lame, plus rapides encore, et se fut comme une étrange danse martiale pour esquiver chaque assaut. Elle tenta quelques attaques, que lui aussi esquiva, adroit et violent. Chacun prévu alors d'avoir un mal de chien à battre l'autre.

Faisant confiance à sa coéquipière pour se défendre seule pendant un bout de temps, Vaan se précipita vers son vaisseau sans être vu de Riku. Penelo le devina du coin de l'œil, sans prendre le temps de penser quoi que ce soit tant son adversaire la harcelait d'attaques. Elle roula sur le coté, s'éloigna de son ennemi, qui reprit brièvement son souffle. Elle entrevit alors la porte sui séparait le pont du reste du vaisseau. Dans un éclair, une idée lui vint. Elle ne voulait pas de ce combat, il n'avait aucun sens. Son seul intérêt était de calmer le pirate et de s'en sortir vivante avec Vaan. Elle se précipita alors vers cette porte, avec pour seule défense sa vitesse. Malheureusement, son adversaire possédait lui aussi cet atout. Frottant sa lame contre le sol, il la devança et s'interposa entre la porte et elle. Sans pouvoir freiner son élan, elle ne pu que deviner la lame du pirate se balancer vers elle. Elle eut juste le temps de se protéger de son pied, espérant que les semelles de ces fines petites chaussures pourraient tenir le choc. Riku frappa, et Penelo fut projetée une dizaine de mètres plus loin dans un cri de douleur. Sa chaussure avait moyennement tenu le coup, permettant à son pied d'être sérieusement entaillé plutôt que d'être tranché en deux. Mais elle ne parvenait plus à se relever, le bras brisé par l'atterrissage.

Elle regarda, impuissante, le pirate s'apprêtant à lui sabrer la gorge.

Mais une autre lame bloqua le mouvement de celui-ci. Une lame qu'elle reconnu avec soulagement et reconnaissance. Vaan, lucide, prenait la relève du combat, sous l'œil ironique de Riku.

- Tu es… son chien, alors?

- C'est toi qui n'avais pas le droit de t'attaquer à elle. Tu pouvais m'avoir. Il te suffisait de venir me chercher. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Il ne te reste que ce combat.

Vaan se mis en garde, imité par Riku.

- Penelo! Les autres vont sûrement rappliquer d'une minute à l'autre! Dis-leur de ne pas s'interférer quelle que soit la situation.

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre! Vociféra l'ancien danseur.

Elle pleurait. Elle se releva, de toutes ses forces, pour observer le combat qui s'engagea brutalement. Lointaine était l'époque où un petit vaurien dansait dans les rues de Rabanastre. Lointains étaient ses premiers coups d'épée sur les rats des égouts de la capitale, puis sur les loups du désert. Lointaines étaient ces petites rapines qui les nourrissaient aux frais des impériaux. En quelques semaines, Vaan était devenu un homme. Pris au piège dans les sous-sols du palais avec deux pirates, ils s'étaient retrouvés mêlés malgré eux à la reconquête de leur royaume vaincu. Et ce pirate qui s'était lié à lui, lui avait tout apprit. Et elle-même ne cessait d'en découvrir à présent aux cotés de ce petit frère de cœur. Personne d'autre après Balthier n'avait touché Vaan (4). Et celui-ci savait désormais se battre.

Mais jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu se battre avec autant de colère et de force. Le duel faisait rage, et bientôt les bruits du métal furieux emplirent tout le vaisseau. Bientôt la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Djidane. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et lorsqu'elle remua la tête, il comprit que ce duel ne dépendait que des deux adversaires. Il se précipita sur elle pour observer sa blessure et appela ses compagnons. Tandis que Djidane partait chercher du matériel de soin, Link garrottait son pied.

- C'est un… duel à mort, n'est-ce pas?

Elle articula difficilement sa réponse. Le chevalier s'agenouilla près de la tête de Penelo et le déposa sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa ses cheveux détachés, comme pour la soutenir silencieusement, tandis qu'elle sanglotait.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure… Pourquoi les hommes veulent-ils toujours tout résoudre par la mort ? (5)

- Parce qu'ils la voient comme la fin de toute chose. Et comme la fin des conflits, aussi.

- Riku voulait ma mort… Et maintenant c'est Vaan qui risque sa vie…

- Alors toi non plus, tu n'es pas impartiale?

Elle le regarda. Elle voyait mal son visage, et devinait encore moins son expression. Il fixait le combat, son regard en apparence impassible. Djidane arriva en trombe, et sorti une seringue de sa trousse.

- C'est pour recoudre ton pied et redresser les os de ton bras. Je vais t'endormir.

- Non! S'écria-t-elle. Je dois le regarder, il…

- Je le soutiendrais pour toi, l'interrompit l'elfe.

Elle le regarda de nouveau, et cette fois-ci il lui rendit son regard. Elle se laissa alors endormir, et ferma les yeux.

Vaan hurla, et entrevit son sang s'échapper de son épaule, avant d'attaquer.

_Le pire typhon ne vaut pas la fureur de l'homme qui veut se distraire._

(Kurt Weil)

Il aurait aimé le blesser, simplement le mettre hors d'état de combattre. Il esquivait et parait toutes ses attaques plus rageuses les unes que les autres. Il aurait aimé que ce combat s'arrête rapidement. Pour cela ces assauts visaient les jambes, ou les épaules. Il aurait préféré que ce combat n'ait jamais eut lieu. Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir ouvert sa porte plus tôt. Mais l'envie de jouer avait été bien trop forte. Il avait voulu faire languir ce prédateur avide, et Penelo en avait payé les conséquences. Et lui, répondant à la violence de cet amant qu'il aurait préféré oublier, il avait prit son épée et se vouait à la protéger. Bientôt, il entrevit ses compagnons auprès d'elle.

_Elle est… blessée?_

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il l'avait juste vue à terre, et s'était planté face à Riku.

Il oublia le combat et s'apprêta à rejoindre la jeune fille.

Son adversaire, loin de se soucier de ses états d'âme, profita de son inattention pour attaquer, d'une visée droite et implacable. Il voulu toucher sa clavicule, atteint son épaule, et Vaan hurla.

Il tituba, un instant, puis son regard pour Penelo revint vers Riku. Si son ennemi se faisait impitoyable, alors il serait à sa hauteur. Sans se préoccuper de son sang qui empoissait les planches du sol, il attaqua, aussi vif que son esprit flou le lui permit. Son adversaire sembla parer sa lame avec une facilité effrayante. Mais qu'importait, il voulait mettre fin à ce combat. Il parvint à son tour à dévier une attaque de Riku, et parvint à en projeter la force sur le coté. Déséquilibré, Riku vacilla de quelques pas, ce qui suffit à Vaan pour s'éloigner et reprendre son souffle. Tout son bras lui lançait, ses muscles contractés par la douleur et difficiles à maîtriser. Ses jambes tremblaient et sa tête tournait, exsangues, et la nausée lui montait dans la gorge. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

Le long du mur, aux cotés de Penelo, se trouvait le chevalier elfe, qui ne le quittait pas de ses yeux clairs et austères. Vaan avait la sensation de le voir au loin, comme un minuscule point à l'horizon. Mais pourtant, il lui semblait distinguer très nettement son regard, qui semblait vouloir lui dicter son combat. Puis Riku s'avança, et Link ferma les yeux. Alors le danseur senti monter en lui une colère qui n'était pas la sienne, bien plus profonde et bien plus hostile. Il comprit alors que l'elfe n'était pas impartial, et l'aidait. Il lui donnait son énergie pour continuer. Mais au-delà de cette énergie, Vaan sentait cette haine meurtrière qui guida son épée. Ainsi, l'elfe voulait la mort du pirate. Surpris par tant de malveillance venant de cet être si doux et calme, il le laissa néanmoins se servir de lui. Il se sentit alors exécuter des attaques qu'il ne connaissait pas, plus complexe que ce dont il avait l'habitude (6). Cette nouveauté eut au moins pour privilège de dérouter l'adversaire, perdu par la stratégie et la vitesse de Link. Très vite, il fut blessé une première fois par une attaque sautée, qui érafla sa tempe et entailla sa clavicule. Ses réflexes soudainement bien moins bons, il se laissa avoir par une feinte et fut touché à la poitrine. Ne ménageant pas ses ressources il parvint à frapper Vaan au genou, dont le cri de douleur s'éleva en même temps que celui du chevalier. Riku se retourna, et comprit immédiatement la ruse. Il sourit.

- Tu me hais?

Vaan leva les yeux vers son adversaire, incrédule. Riku parlait bien à Link. Il avait comprit d'où venait sa force.

- Tu veux ma mort, n'est-ce pas?

- Non. Seulement si j'écoute ma colère.

- Ta "colère"…

Il se tourna vers Vaan.

- Tu ne crois pas que nous soyons à armes égales, maintenant?

Tous deux étaient blessés. Tous deux étaient pâles et nauséeux. Et le sang qui engluait le pont appartenait autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Link reporta alors son attention sur la jeune fille, laissant une dernière proposition dans la tête de Vaan.

Celui-ci fut lentement envahit par son vertige. Il chancela un peu, puis se remit en garde. Riku l'imita, et le combat reprit.

La blessure de son pied était recousue, et son bras prit dans une attelle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, hésitante, et entrevit le sourire du chevalier elfe qui portait toujours sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle se rappela immédiatement de ses dernières pensées avant de s'endormir, et tourna la tête. Les deux garçons se battaient toujours, chacun baignant dans son sang et strié de blessures. Elle s'efforça de ne pas laisser les larmes la dominer, et se redressa, malgré sa tête qui tournait. "Je suis là, Vaan" murmura-t-elle.

Celui-ci cherchait le moment propice où caser l'idée que Link lui avait donnée. S'il la plaçait au bon moment, s'il se ménageait pour mettre toute sa puissance dans cette attaque, alors certainement il aurait la victoire. Riku attaqua sur son épaule gauche, il para, la pointe de sa lame vers le bas. En bon bretteur (7), il dévierait l'épée adverse par-dessus sa tête, pour la pousser et attaquer sur sa droite. Il poussa donc la lame des ténèbres, la forçant à dessiner un arc au dessus de sa tête, et la poussa. Mais il n'attaqua pas directement.

Car c'était ci le bon moment.

En une demi seconde, il s'accroupit pour rouler au sol, contournant par la droite son adversaire. Une fois derrière celui-ci, il pointa son épée et, se servant de toute sa force, il dessina une arche au dessus de lui avec sa lame, entaillant de ce geste le dos de son ennemi dans toute sa hauteur.

Riku se figea. Il se tourna vers l'elfe, qui lui rendait un regard sévère. Sa vengeance était terminée. Il trembla, avant de s'effondrer, vaincu.

Vaan resta immobile, aspergé de sang, le souffle court. Puis, entendant le bruit de son adversaire s'étaler sur le sol, il lui sembla se réveiller. Il lâcha son épée, qui alla s'écraser avec fracas le long du mur, et couru malgré ses blessures, hurlant le nom de Penelo. Il tomba à genoux à ses cotés, s'enquit de son état, au bord de la panique. Il la prenait dans ses bras quand Link entendit très nettement le pirate vaincu prendre une grande inspiration.

- C'est un duel à mort! Hurla la voix de Riku.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé, ou seulement s'était tourné pour s'allonger sur le dos.

- Je ne compte pas te tuer, lui répondit Vaan.

Riku tenta de se relever alors, faisant un peu plus couler son sang. Il se tourna vers Vaan pour le voir en face, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de colère.

- Elle est en vie, cette salope? Hurla-t-il.

Sans un mot, Vaan se leva. D'un pas lent et incertain, il s'avança vers l'épée qu'il avait jetée. Il revint auprès de Riku, et ramassa la lame du vaincu.

- On dirait que tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux.

- Toujours.

Vaan brandit son épée.

- Djidane, pardonne-moi.

Sa lame s'abattit sur son ennemi.

A cet instant, quelque chose se ficha devant sa gorge, l'obligeant à interrompre son geste.

Son épée s'arrêta net juste sur la peau de Riku.

*************************************************************************************************************************

1) "Car bien que blond platine Vaan avait les yeux foncés": et ouais! J'ai remarqué!

2) " Ivalice": j'ai eut un mal de chien à me rappeler le nom du monde… encore heureux que j'avais la vidéo d'intro de Revenant Wings…

3) "Il était prêt à la tuer" c'est quoi ces pulsions débiles? C'est pour la suite de l'histoire, où je me fais plaisir!^^

4) "Personne d'autre après Balthier n'avait touché Vaan" bin quoi? Dans la scène de l'attaque du palais, quand Balthier attrape Vaan comme un sac à patates, je me suis dit "pince lui les fesses, pour voir!"

5) "les hommes veulent-ils toujours tout résoudre par la mort ?" ouais, d'abord! Bin en fait, parce que sinon y aurai pas d'aventure!

6) "plus complexe que ce qu'il connaissait" ah bin oui, c'est compliqué Zelda!

7) "bretteur" j'adore ce mot!

Oui je sais c'est un peu violent comme arrêt, mais comme ça, ça ménage le suspens! J'avais envie d'un Linku un peu missant!

J'ai beaucoup écrit ce chapitre avec Lacrimosa dans les oreilles, c'est un groupe allemand à la musique magnifique, très opéra dans l'âme. Du coup je vole, je vole, et je m'aperçois que j'ai écrit du trop nul! Et après faut tout recommencer…

Vala vala… un combat dont j'avais envie depuis le début de la fic! Et ne parlons pas du chapitre suivant, c'est une arrivée en scène dont j'avais envie aussi…


	17. Chp 17: retours

**Titre** : Pirate tout terrain.

**Auteur** : fée vagabonde. Je devrais peut-être changer de pseudo, car en cosplay, on me grille, du coup...

**Base** : Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 9 et Final Fantasy 12. Kid Icarus et Legend of Zelda peuvent être fusionnés sous le nom de Super Smash Brosser Brawl.

**Résumé** : le retour du bébé.

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs déchus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

**Couples** : ça va repartir!

**Disclaimer** : square and nintendo. Forever.

**Avertissement** : rien à signaler.

**Note** : chapitre intermédiaire.

***************************************************************************************************************************

**Première question:**

Comment un vaisseau peut-il ne pas être vu d'un autre malgré les merveilleuses technologies de détection dont ces inventions font preuves?

- Il suffit qu'il n'y ait personne devant le radar à ce moment-là. Mais pour justifier une telle absence il faut qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose de crucial à bord.

**Seconde question:**

Comment un vaisseau peut-il s'arrimer à un autre sans être remarqué?

- Soit il fait nuit, il n'y a pas de ronde et tout le monde dort; soit ce vaisseau a trouvé une façade sans fenêtre; soit toutes les personnes à bord sont réunies au même endroit, le vaisseau s'arrime alors là où il n'y a personne.

**Troisième question:**

Comment un jeune homme, en mauvaise santé, peut-il traverser un vaisseau dans toute sa longueur sans être vu?

- Ce jeune homme démontre alors une volonté d'acier, et il n'y a toujours personne dans ce vaisseau.

**Quatrième question:**

Comment peut-on arriver au milieu d'un grand espace sans être remarqué avant d'avoir parlé?

- A moins de n'être qu'une ombre. Ou bien un combattant expérimenté.

***

- Désolé de contrarier tes projets mais… J'ai besoin de lui vivant.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette situation. Manifestement, Riku aimait les ennuis et la mort. Il était par terre, prêt à se faire trancher la gorge par un type étonnamment mince pour un humain. Le jeune homme devinait, au bout du pont, une jeune fille blessée dans les bras d'un petit homme chétif à queue de singe et d'un elfe. Un elfe… il n'en avait jamais vu. Et c'était beau. Il aurait aimé s'attarder un peu pour le regarder. Dans un coin, il devinait ce qui devait être l'équipage et, encore à l'écart, un être encore un peu plus extraordinaire, avec de jolies ailes blanches. Et il ressemblait à… Sora. A cette pensée, il défaillit.

L'adversaire de Riku avait senti ce malaise soudain. Il lâcha ses armes et, avec un visage qui semblait avoir eut son lot de bataille, il se retourna doucement.

- Tu n'en tireras pas grand-chose, dans son état.

Il ne répondit pas. L'inconnu devant lui était énigmatique, mais coopératif. Il baissa à son tour ses armes, deux clés, et se tourna vers Riku.

- J'ai une course à te demander.

Riku resta muet, abasourdi. Il reconnaissait, peu à peu, le garçon qui avait interrompu sa mise à mort.

- Je te rends ton gummi. Par contre, je prends le biplace de sauvetage qu'il y avait dedans.

- Tu es…

- Tu te souviens pas de moi?

Il sourit.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Moi aussi, je t'ai vaincu. Tu te souviens d'avoir été vaincu?

- Oui…

Les souvenirs de Riku se firent un peu plus précis. Il se rappelait de son nom.

- Roxas…

- Bien.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux…

- Que tu ramènes Kairi chez elle.

- Kairi?

- Elle est restée dans le vaisseau, presque aussi crevée que toi. Mais vous vous en sortirez, j'en suis sûr.

Il s'en retourna. L'effet de surprise s'était estompé et tout le monde commençait à réagir. Il était tant de disparaître. Alors il couru, retourna au vaisseau, s'installa dans le biplace qu'il démarra. Il accorda un dernier sourire à son ancien otage et parti en trombe.

Pitt, qui l'avait poursuivit, le manqua de peu. S'engouffrant dans le gummi de Riku, il se trouva alors nez à nez avec la jeune femme, qui s'émerveilla. Mais rapidement, elle reprit ses esprits.

- Où est-ce que je suis?

Le petit ange lui répondit par un sourire. Il lui prit sa main et l'emmena vers le pont. Avant qu'elle ne voie Riku, il lui présenta l'équipage, sans même savoir son nom. Vaan, un étrange blond écorché qui semblait pressé de la rencontrer, un équipage soucieux, la croisèrent. Puis Link, un elfe. Elle n'en avait jamais vu. Djidane, un petit personnage à queue de singe, avec dans ses bras Penelo, une jeune fille blessée qui lui trouva mauvaise mine.

- Est-ce que Riku est ici?

- Qui est-ce? Demanda Vaan.

- Un ami. Depuis toujours et quels que soient ses actes.

Le visage de Link s'aggrava. Finalement, Vaan tendit le bras, et désigna, plus loin sur le pont, un corps gisant dans son sang. Elle se précipita sur lui. Ses yeux étaient clos, son visage inexpressif. Son combat semblait fini.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Que de suspens!! Riku est-il mort? Mais où est donc parti Roxas? Kairi retrouvera-t-elle Sora en un seul morceau? Axel et Reno sont-ils encore vivants? Reno sort-il toujours avec Barret?

Tant de questions dont vous connaissez déjà les réponses…


	18. Chp 18: arrivée à midgar

**Titre** : Pirate tout terrain.

**Auteur** : fée vagabonde. Je devrais peut-être changer de pseudo, car en cosplay, on me grille, du coup...

**Base** : Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7, Legend of Zelda... et puis les autres.

**Résumé** : le retour du bébé et des rouquins.

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs déchus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

**Couples** : ça va repartir!

**Disclaimer** : si j'avais bossé chez Square ou chez Nintendo au rayon scénar, on serait pas dans la merde, vous ne pensez pas? Y a des gens qui lisent les notes avant les fics?

**Avertissement** : rien à signaler. Enfin si. Un tout piti smackinou de rien du tout. Pour le plaisir.

**Note** : J'AI FINI LE DERNIER TOME DE HARRY POTTER !!!!!

***************************************************************************************************************************

_Une ville inconnue._

_J'ai atterri au hasard. Je t'ai cherché. Quand je fermais les yeux, je t'entendais m'appeler. J'ai suivi ta voix. Puis je suis arrivé ici._

_Une ville détruite qui se reconstruit. Des orphelins qui réapprennent à jouer, des gens qui réapprennent à vivre. Des rues mornes, froides, mais animées._

_"Le septième ciel"._

_Je me demande ce qui m'a fait entrer ici. Je ne connais rien de ce que je vois. Et pourtant, un visage inconnu m'a paru familier._

***

Vendredi soir.

Reno était enfin en week-end. Deux jours sans voir ses collègues, sans croiser leurs regards inquiets. Sans avoir à se justifier sur sa mine encore maladive.

Le bar n'était pas particulièrement bondé. Derrière le comptoir, Tifa lui jetait de temps en temps un œil mauvais. Elle le laissait entrer depuis peu, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était le bienvenu. Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu ici et pas ailleurs.

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. Tel une ombre sans visage, le garçon se glissa dans l'ouverture, silencieux. Personne ne le remarqua, et lorsque Reno reposa le verre qu'il venait de vider d'un coup sec, il était déjà installé devant lui.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise.

Un étrange petit personnage avait prit place à sa table, le visage caché dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Ils restèrent un long moment, muets, s'observant tous deux l'un l'autre. Puis Reno rompit le silence.

- Je te paye un coup?

Le petit bonhomme devant lui baissa la tête, sans répondre. Le Turk remédia à son hésitation et passa commande sans demander davantage son avis.

- Une bière ça peut pas te faire de mal!

- Qui…

La voix du garçon mourut dans sa gorge. Il avait brièvement levé la tête, dévoilant son menton à la lumière, mais à présent son visage était de nouveau plongé dans l'obscurité.

- Reno.

Il avait comprit la question et avait répondit avec un sourire. Son invité semblait ne pas savoir comment se comporter face à quelqu'un que l'on a tourmenté pendant des mois. Le Turk, quant à lui, se surprenait de ne ressentir aucune rancune envers le garçon. Comment pourrait-on en vouloir à ce petit personnage frêle et hésitant?

- Tu as réussi à venir tout seul, finalement.

- Axel a… Il m'a aidé…

- J'étais là.

- Et après… j'ai pu sortir…

"Sortir"… Reno concevait difficilement ce qui avait pu arriver après sa visite sur cette île paradisiaque. Et il préférait ne pas essayer d'imaginer. Les bières arrivèrent. Alors que Reno attirait sa chope avec envie, son invité sembla contempler la sienne pendant un petit moment. Manifestement, il n'avait jamais connu ça. Réprimant un petit rire, le Turk entama un sujet qui intéresserait certainement davantage son invité.

- Axel va bien.

Il avait visé juste. Le garçon leva la tête, et il devina même sa lèvre inférieure, charnue mais sèche.

- Tu m'avas "dit"… qu'il avait une drôle de tête…

- Oh… Toujours. Mais il tient sur deux pieds, depuis. Et il mange tout seul.

- Il… mange…?

Reno se rapprocha de son visage, et chuchota contre sa joue invisible.

- Moi. D'autres, maintenant. Et bizarrement…

Il se rassit, puis après avoir hésité, il continua sa phrase.

- Du feu… C'est bizarre à dire, mais…

- Il a toujours aimé ça.

Le garçon baissa la tête. Il avait parlé spontanément, sans réfléchir. Reno sourit.

- Moi aussi je l'ai connu comme ça. C'est d'ailleurs par le feu qu'il est mort.

- "Mort"…

- Il voulait être mercenaire. Il apprenait à se battre tout seul, avec des materias de feu. J'ai arrêté de l'envier à sa mort, et je me suis trouvé un boulot de merde.

- Il aime être libre…

- Moi aussi. En fait, nous avons connu le même énergumène.

- Où est-il?

Reno avait attendu cette question. Le garçon avait suffisamment levé la tête pour qu'il voie son petit nez.

- Je te le dirais.

- Je veux le voir.

Sa petite voix était implorante.

- Seulement si…

- Quoi?

- T'as rien bu.

Le garçon regarda sa bière intouchée, qu'il compara brièvement à celle presque vide du type en face de lui. Il souleva la chope et avala prudemment une gorgée. Son contenu lui piqua le nez et lui brûla la gorge. Il reposa précipitamment sur la table, manquant de renverser la bière. Il avait soudainement chaud, et interrompit l'esclaffe de Reno d'une voix vexée.

- Conduis-moi à lui, maintenant.

- Peut-être.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Reno se rapprocha à nouveau.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ton visage.

D'un geste brusque, le garçon retira sa capuche. En réalité, il avait un peu honte de ses yeux cernés et de sa peau décharnée.

- T'es pas dans un état pire que le mien, rassure-toi.

- Reno…

Le turk resta affalé sur la table, et attendit patiemment le suite de se phrase.

- … Axel me manque.

- Tu lui manques aussi. Seulement il veut choisir quand tu pourras le voir.

- Il a jamais su bien choisir. S'il te plaît.

- Si. Il y a une chose qu'il a su choisir.

Il se pencha sur le garçon et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres (1).

- Toi.

***

Tifa avait haussé un sourcil. Reno lui avait répondit par un sourire en coin.

- Barret préfère s'occuper de sa petite (2). Enfin tu dois être au courant, non?

***

L'appartement de Reno était aussi vaste que vide.

- Tu as faim? Demanda Reno en allumant les pièces.

Le garçon acquiesça. Alors son hôte disparu dans la cuisine, d'où s'échappèrent bientôt bruits indéterminés et bribes de phrases.

- Prends tes aises, va. Je suppose que tu vas habiter ici toi aussi. T'inquiète pas, je vais pas vous virer. Depuis plusieurs jours, Axel se débrouille tout seul. Faudrait qu'on essaye de voir si il peut manger normalement, ce serait cool. Je crois que je vais prendre quelques jours pour vous chouchouter un peu, tous les deux. Ils attendent que ça au boulot, que je prenne du congé, je fais peur à mon patron... Ça y est, c'est bientôt prêt!

Reno apparu brièvement dans le salon pour poser un couvert sur la table, jetant un sourire furtif vers le garçon affalé dans son canapé. Il s'en retourna vers la cuisine.

- …Pourtant, j'ai reprit des couleurs, mais d'après eux j'ai une sale tête. Axel devrait pas trop tarder à rentrer, généralement ses sorties sont pas très longues. Tu veux l'attendre ou tu iras te coucher? Parce que tu as une tête qui dit que tu as besoin d'un lit! Au moins ça remontra le moral d'Axel, on a tous les trois la même tête de déterré! Il se rappelle pas de moi, mais il reste égal à lui-même… du moins… semblable à mes souvenirs de lui. Il s'est pas trop mal adapté à sa nouvelle vie. Et il me raconte un peu votre histoire... Dis, tu m'écoute?

Son invité s'était levé et approché de la baie vitrée, et regardait la rue en contrebas. Reno parla plus doucement.

- … Tu sais, ça a pas été une partie de plaisir de le "réveiller". Et c'est uniquement parce que tu me l'avais demandé. Tu me faisais faire des cauchemars la nuit. Quand tu m'as dis ce que tu voulais, moi j'étais prêt à n'importe quoi ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix.

Il s'était approché de lui. Il se tenait dans son dos et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu me revaudras ça?

Le garçon se retourna, et regarda Reno. Puis sans plus de préavis, il entoura sa taille de ses bras maigres et blancs, et le serra contre lui, murmurant un "merci" indistinct.

Ils restèrent longtemps immobiles. Reno écoutait le souffle irrégulier du garçon et les faibles et incertains battements de son cœur. Il pensa à quel point ce petit personnage était fragile et se décida de prendre définitivement une bonne semaine de congé. Puis il brisa leur silence.

- Je t'ai fais des nouilles. Ça va refroidir si on reste plantés là.

Le garçon sourit timidement, puis s'installa pour manger. Alors qu'il entamait son repas, Reno alluma sa télé. Ils pratiquèrent un zapping silencieux jusqu'à tomber de sommeil. Alors le turk porta son petit invité jusque dans son lit (3).

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

C'était terminé.

Riku ne se battrait plus.

Du moins, pas avant un bon moment.

Il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux, hagard, reconnaissant avec difficulté Kairi.

Dés lors, il avait semblé oublier toute histoire n'ayant pas trait à Sora (4). A moitié délirant et incohérent, il avait voulu savoir ce qui c'était passé lorsqu'il avait envoyé son gummi en appel au secours.

Alors elle lui avait raconté.

Sora n'avait jamais pu partir. Roxas l'en avait empêché. Kairi le pensait certainement revenu grâce à Axel. D'après elle, il était parti retrouver Reno, et Sora était à l'hôpital.

Alors que Riku continuait de répandre son sang sur le pont, l'équipage s'était rapproché, se demandant que faire. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait été préféré mort, et soudainement, tous le découvraient en proie à une inquiétude sincère, s'accrochant au bras d'une jeune femme aussi innocente (5) qu'éprouvée.

Finissant son récit, Kairi senti les autres s'approcher d'elle, et se retourna.

- Il s'est attiré des ennuis, n'est-ce pas? (6)

- Il devait mourir, lui répondit l'elfe d'une voix neutre.

La gorge nouée, elle ne répondit pas, et baissa la tête vers Riku. Celui-ci semblait ne pas entendre les autres, et continuait de s'agripper à elle, ses yeux menaçant de sortir de leurs orbites. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais la force lui manqua, et bientôt ses yeux se révulsèrent avant de se fermer, sa tête tomba en arrière, et tout son corps s'écroula comme un poids mort sur les genoux de Kairi. Celle-ci jeta un regard implorant à ces inconnus qui avait manqué de tuer cet ami perdu. Elle voulait juste qu'il vive, quels que soient ses actes (7).

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

1): "Il se pencha sur le garçon et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres" akurokuno? Peut-être. Si vous êtes sages. Si ça vient, surtout.

2): j'avoue je suis resté sur le couple créé par Durendal.

3): "le turk porta son petit invité jusque dans son lit" si vous êtes sages, toujours.

4) "il avait semblé oublier toutes histoire n'ayant pas trait à Sora" oui je sais c'est un peu facile…

5) "innocent" les fruits tous nus! (J'adore cette pub…)

6) "Il s'est attiré des ennuis, n'est-ce pas?" Nan! Sans blague?

7) "Elle voulait juste qu'il vive, quels que soient ses actes" princesse, quoi.

J'ai failli me casser le nez en essayant de jouer avec des bolas fait-maison (des chaussettes attachées au bout d'un cordon)

J'ai passé ma journée d'hier cloué au lit à pleurer. J'avais mes règles.

Aucun de mes cosplays ne peut avancer.

Ma mamie m'empêche de dormir.

J'aime pas bronzer. Et là, j'ai un bronzage noir comme de l'encre.

Je me suis juré de passer six mois sans dépenser mes sous, excepté pour mes bottes (ga!) et pour le mois de décembre. Je viens de retirer quarante euros.

Lime or not lime? Je me tate.

J'approche de la fin de cette fic.


	19. Chp 19: réveils

**Titre** : Pirate tout terrain.

**Auteur** : fée vagabonde. Je devrais peut-être changer de pseudo, car en cosplay, on me grille, du coup...

**Base** : Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7

**Résumé** : ça se réveille!

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs déchus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

**Couples** : ça va repartir!

**Disclaimer** : square et nintendo. Si j'avais bossé chez Square ou chez Nintendo au rayon scénar, on serait pas dans la merde, vous ne pensez pas?

**Avertissement** : rien à signaler. Au pire un petit bisous par extrapolation… je sais pas…

**Note** : c'est bintôt fini!!

* * *

Il rentra dans l'appartement aussi silencieux qu'un cimetière (1). Il ferma la porte dans son dos, sans bruit, et retira le t-shirt taché de sang qu'il portait (2). Puis il remarqua Reno endormit dans le salon. Cela n'était pas vraiment inhabituel, et il lui fallu quelques minutes avant de comprendre pourquoi cette occupation de canapé l'étonnait. Puis il réalisa. Reno ne s'était pas endormit devant la télé, puisqu'elle était éteinte. Il était venu dormir dans ce canapé de son plein gré. Cela signifiait donc qu'il n'avait pas pu utiliser son lit. Et donc que dans son lit, il y avait…

- Reno?

Sa voix tremblait. Il secoua la tête, pour se chasser de la tête cette hypothèse encore trop proche du rêve. Dans le canapé, son frère se réveilla, ouvrit un œil.

- T'es rentré? Marmonna-t-il.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le canapé?

- Ah… élémentaire, hein?

- S'il-te plais (3).

Reno se releva, encore mal réveillé. Devant lui son frère s'impatientait. Il résistait à l'envie d'aller vérifier par lui-même ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre.

- Pourquoi j'aurais pas droit de dormir dans le canapé, d'abord!

- Reno…

Ce dernier s'assit en arrière, et étira les bras au dessus de la tête. Après un petit moment, il le regarda avec un sourire, consentant à lui donner une réponse.

- Il est là.

Axel n'attendit pas de plus amples explications. Il se précipita à travers l'appartement, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre en trombe.

Il était là.

Son rêve.

Une toute petite forme recroquevillée sous les draps.

Il s'assit doucement sur le coté du lit, et dégagea le petit visage caché.

Sa peau était blanche, presque transparente. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, ses yeux cernés. Malgré tout, il était vivant. Autant que lui-même. Il caressa ses cheveux blonds.

Et alors le petit être se réveilla, lentement. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il entrevit Reno, resté en retrait dans le couloir. Alors son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne connaissait pas grand monde qui puisse venir lui caresser les cheveux. Il leva son regard vers celui qui s'était assis à ses cotés. Soudainement, ses yeux s'embuèrent, et sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il essaya de prononcer un nom qu'il lui semblait pourtant avoir hurlé des années durant.

- 'Alut… murmura le roux, le voix guerre plus vivace.

- 'Lut…

- Moi c'est Axel, reprit-il doucement. C'est bon? Ajouta-t-il à voix basse. C'est retenu? (4)

- Ouais…

Sa voix se fit moins hésitante. Il se tourna dans le lit, pour se mettre sur le dos et ne plus se tordre le cou.

- Moi c'est Roxas.

- C'est bizarre mais… Je crois que je le savais déjà…

- Moi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un long sourire. Puis Roxas rompit le silence en tendant un bras vers Axel.

- Viens.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux.

De quoi avait-il rêvé?

Autour de lui tout semblait blanc. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps avant de voir distinctement où il était.

Il avait rêvé d'une danseuse.

Non.

D'un apprenti pirate.

Et d'un petit ange qui lui aurait collé une belle raclée.

Une chose devint sûre, le plafond était blanc.

Dans ce rêve il y avait un animal sauvage qui sentait la forêt.

Et du sang.

Beaucoup de sang.

Il avait mal.

Les murs étaient blancs aussi.

…

Mal?

- Je suis pas mort.

- Pourtant t'étais bien parti pour.

Une voix connue. Profonde et grave (5). Seulement Vincent, adossé au mur près du lit, n'était pas dans son champ de vision.

- Tu veux que je te raconte ou tu te rappelle de tout?

- J'essaie de discerner le rêve du vrai…

- Tout est vrai. Ne te pose pas de questions.

- Je sais pas y avait un ange et un elfe dans mon rêve…

- Dans l'histoire de Kairi aussi.

- Ah? Bon.

- Je les appelle?

- Ils sont venus?

- C'est toi qui es rentré.

Riku entrevit brièvement Vincent se décoller du mur, et sortir de la chambre. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Sora et Kairi surgirent en trombe à son chevet, bruyants et énergiques.

Tout était vrai. Il avait vraiment rencontré ces étranges personnages… Peu à peu les souvenirs devenaient moins flous, tandis que les secrets se précisaient. Alors que Sora et Kairi débordaient de questions passionnées, Riku prenait le soin d'ordonner ses idées. Il ne leur dira jamais qu'il avait voulu tuer une innocente. Qu'il avait joué du petit ange. Qu'il avait détruit l'elfe.

Sora avait retrouvé l'équipage de Riku grâce au vaisseau de ce dernier, récupéré par Kairi. Tous étaient arrivés quelques jours plus tard, quelques semaines avant le réveil du petit capitaine. Et pendant ces quelques semaines, une farandole d'invités avait également débarqué.

Car le mariage approchait à grand pas.

* * *

1) "cimetière"? Et bin je commence bien mon chapitre, moi…

2) "retira le t-shirt" Déjà? A ce rythme il est dans le lit dans deux lignes!

3) Axel? Poli? Ouilla…

4) "C'est bon? C'est retenu?" yeah! Je l'ai casé!

5) " voix profonde et grave" rhoooo voui la voix française de Vincent!!!!

Plus que un ou deux chapitres et c'est fini! Mon ordi est tombé à plat… enfin, l'écran, alors je le branche sur un autre écran pour continuer… youhouuuuu!

Je suis fan du Doctor WHo. Doctor Qui? Just the Doctor… ce qui ramollit un peu ma flamme yaoiste. Bonne nuit, flamme yaoiste.


	20. Chp 20: enterrement

**Titre** : Pirate tout terrain.

**Auteur** : fée vagabonde. Je devrais peut-être changer de pseudo, car en cosplay, on me grille, du coup...

**Base** : Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7

**Résumé** : enterrement de vie de garçon en règle.

**Genre** : bin, comme d'hab, je peux pas m'empêcher d'esquinter les persos… je suis de ces êtres tordus qui baignent leur existence dans la douleur psychique et dans les espoirs déchus… niark niark… ahem. Beaucoup yaoi, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

**Couples** : c'est parti! Riku VS Sora! Qui va perdre?

**Disclaimer** : square et nintendo. Si j'avais bossé chez Square ou chez Nintendo au rayon scénar, on serait pas dans la merde, vous ne pensez pas?

**Avertissement** : à partir de la petite "*", c'est le lime!

**Note** : j'ai fini KH 358/2days!!

* * *

Finalement la soirée c'était plutôt bien passée.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si les anciens amis trahis avaient pardonné.

Mais ils avaient promis. Pas de représailles, par respect pour le mariage à venir.

Et ils avaient fait la fête. Toute la nuit. Et tous dormaient. Sauf eux.

Sauf le marié en devenir.

Sauf cette vermine qui ne nourrissait plus d'espoir.

- J'ai pas beaucoup bu, finalement.

- C'est mieux pour la mariée, tu crois pas?

- C'est vrai…

Tous deux étaient assis sous un palmier, une bouteille pleine en main, contemplant la mer éclairée par les étoiles. Lointain était ce souvenir d'une autre plage plongée dans l'obscurité… (1)

- C'est pas comme si les autres s'étaient privés de boire! Ils roupillent tous…

- 'Pourrait y avoir un bataille ici, ils s'en rendraient pas compte…

- Une bataille…

Un étrange silence s'installa, à peine dérangé par les ronflements voisins. Une pause durant laquelle le pirate assembla soudainement plusieurs idées, mais n'osa les formuler à voix haute.

- Tes blessures, elles vont mieux?

- Oui, mais…

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup bu… j'ai cru que tu souffrais encore…

- Sora…

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils furent bien tentés de se tourner l'un vers l'autre, mais ils restèrent affalés contre leur palmier.

- On croirait que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir bu.

- Mais tu l'as dit, c'est mieux pour la mariée…

- Alors pourquoi aurais-tu aimé être ivre?

- Pour une chose…

Il hésita.

- Etre ivre pour… Je le vois dans tes yeux, parfois… quand tu ne fais pas attention… C'est une chose que je sais, que tu ne m'as jamais dite.

Puis il inspira profondément.

- Quelque chose que je voulais pouvoir te donner, et être soulagé d'être ivre pour le faire… comme une excuse bidon…

- Etre ivre pour…

Cette fois les idées du pirate se précisaient.

- Sora… tu me connais, tu connais la sale bête que je suis, tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser?

- Oui, et c'est exactement ça.

- Sora… ta bouteille…

- Oui?

- Vide-là.

Sora s'exécuta. Il vida un litre cinq d'un cercueil comprenant une demi-douzaine d'alcools différents, acheva difficilement les dernières gorgées, puis baissa le bras. Bien qu'adossé à son palmier, il lui sembla soudainement que le décor tanguait.

- Et toi?

- Parce que tu crois que je veux me gâcher ça?

Toujours collé à son palmier, il lui tendit sa bouteille à peine entamée, que Sora accepta. Il la but de la même manière qu'il avait vidé la première. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, sa gorge le brûla. Mais il essaya néanmoins de lever la tête. Il entrevit Riku, qui s'était levé, qui lui tournait le dos, et s'avançait vers la forêt.

- R…

Le pirate se retourna à peine, et continua d'une démarche tranquille. Sora voulu le suivre, et immédiatement son esprit s'assombrit. Il chancela, chuta, soudain dépourvu d'équilibre. Il du ramper. Mais il savait où était parti le pirate.

Alors, lentement, il avança vers cet endroit qu'il connaissait et aimait tant. Bientôt il parvint à se relever sur ses deux pieds et couru. Il titubait, ivre, dérouté, et s'agenouilla devant l'entrée de la cachette.

Cette petite grotte, aux parois gravées de dessins d'enfants, avec cette porte mystérieuse qu'il fallait mieux ne jamais ouvrir. Il entra.

- Ah! Tu as été rapide. Il t'en faut beaucoup plus que ça, on dirait. Tiens, j'avais gardé ça pour toi.

Sora saisi la bouteille offerte d'une main hésitante. Il la porta à ses lèvres, rougissant. Il manqua de recracher son contenu dès la première gorgée, et jeta un œil vers Riku, qui ricanait. Comme par provocation, il se décida à terminer cette bouteille, et lorsque son bras retomba, ses yeux pleuraient, ses jambes le soutenaient à peine, ses sens étaient définitivement brouillés, mais la bouteille était vide.

Il ne voyait plus rien.

Il senti à peine la longue main se glisser dans son dos.

Ce corps chaud se rapprocher du sien.

Ces lèvres effleurer sa peau.

Ce fut lorsque son dos heurta brutalement la paroi de la grotte qu'il comprit qu'il avait été prit.

*

Enfin il l'avait. Combien de temps avait-il attendu? Dix ans? Presque.

Avant de pouvoir écraser sous son poids ce petit corps chétif.

Avant de pouvoir glisser ses doigts sur cette peau ensoleillée.

Avant de pouvoir s'emparer de ce visage trop pur pour ne pas l'enserrer des ses deux mains, trop doux pour ne pas y enfoncer ses dents.

Enfin il pouvait le dévorer. Ici ils étaient loin des autres. Personne ne connaissait cet endroit, et tant pis pour la mariée si elle devait les surprendre (2).

Il rongeait d'abord son visage. Un visage qui lui semblait se tordre à chaque morsure. Sans retenue, avec sa langue et ses dents. Puis son cou. De la même manière, il le mordait, le léchait, comme pour en goûter la moindre saveur. Sentir la moindre chose qu'il pouvait trouver, cachée contre cette peau dont il respirait avec force l'odeur, l'odeur de l'île où il était né.

Enfin il pouvait. Il lui avait semblé perdre espoir. Ou bien peut-être n'en avait-il jamais eut, ou même la lointaine illusion de posséder cette petite chose dérisoire. Il ne savait plus. Cela n'importait plus. La seule chose qui importait, c'était d'avoir enfin cette occasion, la seule de toute une vie. L'unique fois où il pouvait empoigner ces cuisses tendres et étroites pour coller contre lui cette chair encore trop douce. Où il pouvait glisser sa langue et ses dents dans le creux de cette gorge fine et assez longue pour se tordre. Sora se tordait.

Il lui faisait mal.

Il s'en moquait.

Sora était écrasé contre la paroi de la grotte. Il suffoquait, se tordait, à la fois de douleur et pour trouver de l'air. Comme à travers un nuage de brouillard, il entrevoyait ce qu'il ce passait dans cette grotte. Il sentait l'air frais se glisser autour de lui, et devinait les mains du pirate se glisser peu à peu sous ses vêtements, les tirer, comme pour les déchirer. Alors voila à quoi ressemblait Riku dans cet autre monde où il n'était jamais allé? A une créature véhémente qui glisse sa gueule dans la nuque de sa proie, qui enfonce ses griffes dans sa peau au point d'en faire perler du sang, qui l'écrase jusqu'à la faire suffoquer? Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il détestait cette créature. Il voulu gémir, pour qu'il arrête. A peine un filet de voix parvint à s'échapper. Un petit son mélodieux et plaintif qui ne parvint qu'à peine à résonner dans la grotte. Le pirate, en entendant ce petit son, n'en fut que plus ardent et agressif encore.

Ses vêtements furent arrachés. Riku s'empressait de mettre sa peau à nu, avec force et sans pitié. Chaque vêtement fut jeté contre les parois de la grotte, pour s'écraser sans bruit, sans intérêt. Le pirate n'avait d'attention que pour la petite créature qu'il venait de dévoiler. Il regardait la peau de son buste, nue et à sa merci.

Il la mordit.

Il aurait voulu la goûter, l'embrasser avec talent, mais il la dévorait sauvagement. Il pinça de ses lèvres chacun des petits boutons de chair qu'il venait de découvrir, et au deuxième Sora s'écroula. Il n'avait plus la force de rester debout, et s'affala sur le sol rude. Riku n'y prêta aucun égard, et continua de le ronger avec rage. Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas le dominer davantage qu'à cet instant. La petite proie qui ne parvenait à se recroqueviller de douleur et de peur au sol, écrasé par une sorte de monstre au dessus de lui, qui le meurtrissait de sa langue et de ses dents.

Où était-elle, la force de Sora? Où était cette habitude de se défendre?

Quelque part, posés sur les épaules de Riku. Quelque part entre l'enlacement et la rebuffade. Dénués de force et de volonté.

Et pourquoi serait-il le seul tout nu?

A oui… il l'était. A l'instant même. Le pirate avait semblé lâcher prise et se relever. Pour mieux agripper les habits qui restaient à Sora et les lui arracher, pour les balancer au loin. Puis le rapace revint sur lui. Alors le petit animal sans défense pinça au hasard des vêtements du pirate. Il entrevit son sourire, large et carnassier. Un sourire immonde. Un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur Riku. Qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir. Qu'il voulait oublier. Mais qui resta gravé dans sa tête comme…

Il gémit. Avec force.

Ce qui lui restait de voix venait de s'échapper d'un seul coup. Il le dévorait. Ses dents s'enfonçaient là où sa peau ne pouvait être plus fine et plus fragile. Il aurait aimé se débattre. Il se tordit, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le sable terreux de la grotte. Ses dents se serraient, sa tête se jetait en arrière, prête à tordre un peu plus le reste de son corps, possédé par la douleur et la jouissance mêlées.

Riku était à moitié nu.

Il s'en moquait.

Il voulait juste qu'il arrête. Qu'il finisse son repas. Qu'il lui vole tout ce qu'il voulait lui prendre, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il lui donna. Et le pirate s'empara d'un peu de son trésor. Mais c'était loin d'être fini. Le loup lapait le lait, mais il voulait le sang. Et il l'obtiendrait. Il lécha les gouttes rouges qui perlaient aux cuisses griffées de Sora.

Et celui-ci essayait de se relever. Il voulait réunir ses habits et partir. Il voulait regretter. Encore assis, à peine relevé, il reculait maladroitement, chutant, ses mains glissant dans le sable.

Et Riku le suivait, avec ce même sourire. Encore penché sur lui, à peine au-dessus du sol. Il avançait avec souplesse et assurance. Ses mains et ses genoux ne glissaient pas. Il n'était pas ivre. Il n'avait pas mal. Il ne cherchait pas désespérément ses habits éparpillés sans les voir.

Sora ne voyait rien. Tout était embué. Sauf ce sourire carnassier. Il ne voyait rien d'autre. Ses yeux pleuraient. Son dos heurta une paroi. Ils avaient traversé la grotte, rampant l'un sur l'autre. Et le visage de Riku s'approcha de celui de sa proie. Leurs souffles se croisèrent.

- Tu pleures?

Il lapa innocemment une larme, alors qu'elle essayait de se glisser dans la bouche de Sora.

- C'est moi?

Sora parvint à peine à acquiescer. Sa tête était trop douloureuse. Une autre larme s'échappa de son œil. Riku l'attrapa d'un délicat baiser.

Il était terrifié. Il ne connaissait pas le pirate qu'était devenu Riku. Il n'avait jamais vu cette cruauté, et ne savait rien de son existence. Et cette soudaine découverte l'angoissait.

- On ne m'a jamais appris à aimer, tu sais. Toi peut-être?

Il ne pouvait répondre. Il n'avait ni la voix pour parler, ni la force de bouger. Il n'avait juste que du désespoir et de la faiblesse. Rien d'autre. Il ferma les yeux, et écarta les jambes. Riku s'installa confortablement entre ses cuisses, glissa son nez dans le creux de son cou. Il l'embrassait. Il n'y avait peut-être plus rien à dévorer.

Sa bouche n'était plus très loin de la sienne. Finalement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et, comme pour un premier baiser, resta une simple caresse durant quelques secondes. Sora ne pleurait plus. Il pencha sa tête. Le pirate s'avança, ouvrant grand la mâchoire. Il se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas l'attaquer, comme un chien sur sa viande. Il glissa sa langue entre les dents de la petite chose fragile. Il se faisait aussi doux qu'il le pouvait. Mais il ne saurait tenir plus longtemps. Il s'avança encore, prit appui d'une main, dirigeant une jambe de l'autre. Sora ne soutenait plus sa tête, et laissait le baiser de Riku la malmener à loisir. Il était à lui. Ivre mort, nauséeux, et à son entière merci.

Riku était presque nu.

Le reste de se vêtements fut bientôt retiré. Sora sentit ce qui allait se passer. Il aurait aimé serrer les dents, s'il n'avait pas eut la bouche grande ouverte.

Et le trésor fut souillé.

Le brigand entra lentement, d'abord. Puis il commença à piller. Peu à peu, il se servit un peu plus profondément. A chaque fois, il prenait un peu plus de cette innocence, avec un peu plus de force. Puis avec un peu plus de rage. Il pénétra bientôt le trésor sans plus aucune retenue, et avec une hargne déchaînée. Alors qu'il avait essayé de le caresser avec douceur, de démontrer une délicatesse égale à sa cruauté, cette dernière lui rappela soudainement qui il était.

Tout fut volé.

Sora aurait aimé gémir, pour le supplier de l'épargner. Mais il était trop tard. Sa tête se cognait à la paroi. Les ongles de chacun s'enfonçaient dans la chair de l'autre.

Il fut violé sans pitié.

Son dos raclait contre le sol, soumis à la fureur de du pirate. Ses bras, qui abandonnaient toute tentative de défense, semblaient appeler à l'aide. Mais ils étaient seuls. Et jamais le rapace qui s'enfonçait en lui ne montrerait la moindre pitié.

Une enfance heureuse. Devenue désillusion.

Il ne pouvait plus aimer qui que ce soit. Même Sora. Il n'était bon qu'à l'envahir haineusement.

Une protection attentionnée. Devenu colère.

Il râlait. Il avait envie de lui hurler combien il avait attendu ce moment. Cet unique moment où il le possèderait, où il ne serait plus cet ami qui veille sur lui depuis l'ombre.

De furtifs et discrets regards. Devenu voracité.

Enfin il était en lui. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus, ses bras ne se battaient plus, tout son corps se contentait d'encaisser ses coups de reins.

Un amour silencieux et réprimé. Devenu haine.

Sora pleurait. La bouche grande ouverte, un minuscule filet de voix s'échappait de sa gorge serrée, à ce rythme infernal imposé par le violeur. L'ange gardien depuis les ténèbres avait disparu.

Il avait été idiot de croire que Riku serai tendre. D'imaginer qu'il était aimé. Depuis le temps… Il était juste devenu une obsession détestée.

Le pirate semblait fou. Le bruit de la tête de sa victime qui se cognait, de son dos qui s'écorchait, de sa voix qui essayait d'appeler du secours, tout semblait exciter sa cruauté.

Puis le fruit de sa rage s'écoula.

Sa folie sembla s'accroître, durant de longues et insupportables secondes.

Et il s'arrêta, brutalement.

C'était fini.

Il resta immobile, encore à l'intérieur, contemplant le trésor saccagé. Puis il se pencha.

Des lèvres délicates sur une peau meurtrie.

Il déposa de doux baisers sur ce corps qu'il avait saigné, sur ses blessures, ou au hasard.

Sora le sentait à peine.

Il sentait une chose nouvelle. Dont il n'avait pas trouvé de trace jusqu'alors. Qui n'avait rien à voir avec la tendresse.

Une chose qu'il n'attendait plus.

L'amour.

Leurs yeux se fermèrent. Il n'y avait plus de douleur, ni de haine. La petit créature s'offrait à celui qui ne semblait plus fou.

Et ils s'endormirent.

Dans leur sommeil, ils s'enlacèrent.

Bientôt, le petit matin se glissa à travers l'entrée de la grotte.

Le mariage approchait.

* * *

1) "Lointain était ce souvenir d'une autre plage plongée dans l'obscurité…" pas très lointain pour une cervelle yaoiste! Que cette scène a pu nous inspirer…

2) "tant pis pour la mariée si elle devait les surprendre" non, non, je vais pas vous faire ça quand même…

3) " Il fut violé sans pitié" pourquoi j'aime bien cette phrase? Allez savoir.

J'ai fait un peu exprès de vous perdre, dans le lime. Quitte à ce que Sora soit bourré, hein, autant que vous aussi vous ayez la migraine en lisant! Je plaisante.

Normalement ce devrait être la fin. Peut-être vais-je rajouter le mariage, vu que j'ai peut-être des idées dessus. Mais très peu.

J'ai découvert récemment le vrai nom d'Axel, grâce à la Nintendo DS de ma môman. Je spoilerais pas mais… C'est quoi ce nom? Non! Pas du Louise Attaque! Non!!

Depuis peu, je suis fan de "Noob" et "Flander's Compagny". Excellent.

Sans béta-lectrice, c'est dur. Je poste, mais… je suis pas sur de moi.


	21. Chp 21: mariage!

**Titre** : Pirate tout terrain.

**Auteur** : Fée vaga.

**Base** : Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 9 et Final Fantasy 12. Kid Icarus et Legend of Zelda peuvent être fusionnés sous le nom de Super Smash Brosser Brawl.

**Résumé** c'est la fin. Vive la mariée

**Genre** : mariage.

**Couples** : fini !

**Disclaimer** : square and nintendo. Forever.

**Avertissement** : R.A.S

**Note** : et la je vous écrit un roman. Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, mais les remerciements ont disparu : c'est parce qu'ils étaient rajoutés au dernier moment avant publication, et que lorsque je réécrivais un chapitre, je le faisait sur une ancienne sauvegarde, qui elle ne contient pas ces notes. Et donc, à la « nouvelle édition », les notes disparaissent.

Voila pourquoi je me rattrape ici et maintenant, et cette fois je ne toucherais pas à ces notes.

**Sexybeam** : tu es l'élu de mon petit cœur : tant de commentaires ! Waw ! Merci de prendre autant de temps à chaque chapitre ! Ta façon de me demander les suites avec force m'aura pas mal aidé. Et puis tes petits commentaires sucrés sur les personnages sont tellement rigolos ! J'ai l'impression d'être en train de papoter d'un bon film ! Et ça, ça fait un bien fou ! Merci pour ces commentaires qui m'ont toujours mit de bonne humeur ! (…et pour les grosses larmichettes qu'ils m'ont tirés… je pleure à chaque commentaire !)

**Coco-manga** : toi aussi, ta façon de demander la suite m'aura beaucoup aidé ! Merci beaucoup !

**Haru-chan** : rhaaaaaaaaaaa on ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas faire pleurer les filles ? Je suis exaspérée ! Je suis déjà très sensible aux compliments, mais lorsqu'ils sont détaillés comme les tiens, ça devient insupportable ! En plus, tu te payes le culot de me dire que je suis de tes auteurs préférés ! Mais je n'y survivrais pas! Ah la la…Gros merci.

- Tu es vraiment très jolie, termina Selphie.

Debout sur la table, à guetter les moindres défauts d'une robe qu'elle ne revêtirait jamais un autre jour que celui-ci, elle s'observait dans le miroir, alors que ses meilleures amies vérifiaient la régularité de l'ourlet (1).

Tôt ce matin, elle avait quitté la maison qu'elle habitait avec lui, lui disant "à tout à l'heure!" d'un regard entendu. Cela avait été "sa" journée. Elle avait passée la matinée dan un salon de beauté, à récupérer d'un mois de préparatifs éprouvants. Ce mois aurait été dur pour n'importe quelle future mariée, bien sur, mais un peu plus pour elle, qui avait des amis aux quatre coins de l'univers. Ou presque. Massage, manucure, maquillage. Elle était magnifique. Puis, resto avec les copines. Celles qui avaient épluché les magazines de mode à la recherche de la silhouette parfaite, de la coiffure idéale, pour qu'elle n'aie plus qu'à choisir parmi des valeurs sures, qui l'avaient aidé à choisir sa robe, les chaussures. Un repas relativement léger, histoire de ne pas attiser une boule de stress qu'aucun massage n'aurait pu effacer, même celui de ce matin. Puis salon de coiffure, avec la promesse d'avoir la meilleure coiffeuse dont le matériel aurait été mit de coté la veille. Ce qu'elle avait choisit ne relevait que quelques mèches derrière la tête, et y attachait des pétales de paopu et de fleurs blanches, plongées dans la résine. Puis elle était sortit du salon avec cette merveilleuse charlotte en plastique qui lui assurait la sauvegarde de son élégance (2). Et maintenant elle était ici.

Dans son salon. A peaufiner l'élégance d'une robe qui venait d'être finie. N'importe qui aurait été prête à sortir de cette pièce. Mais pas une mariée. Pas une mariée face à un miroir, qui se regarde dans ses propres yeux en se demandant s'il allait penser la même chose que ce que venait de dire Selphie. Si tout ce mal donné en valait la peine. S'il allait l'aimer encore longtemps (3). S'il l'avait aimée un jour…

- Kairi? (4)

- Qu… noui?

- Ça va?

- Sssss…

- ?

-…Sss… sstress!

- Et à part ça?

- Oh… nickel.

- Si il t'épouse, c'est pas pour rien.

- Oui, je vais garder ça en tête. Ça m'évitera de penser à des conneries.

Dehors, tout le monde attendait, faisait du bruit. Des amis du coin, des voisins, des amis qui venaient de loin, des gens qui avaient porté secours, des amis très lointains, deux équipages entiers, des gens que l'on connaissait à peine.

Et un garçon.

…Pas de représailles.

Seul.

…Rien n'a été oublié pourtant.

Muet.

…Que rien ne ressurgisse.

Les yeux vides.

_Et l'amour alors?_

- Allô?

Réaction. Ou pas. Il leva la tête, imperceptiblement.

- On dirait que tu te forces à te marier. Tu as une drôle de tête.

- … Gueule de bois.

- Ta fête c'était il y a deux semaines.

- Je sais.

- Ça s'est mal passé?

- C'était…j'ai enterré…

- C'est pas ta journée.

- Non…

Squall s'assit à ses cotés, et Sora enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

…Pas de représailles.

…Ce n'était pas un criminel qui se mariait. C'était juste son protégé.

Malgré une robe qu'il ne fallait froisser à aucun prix, malgré un maquillage millimétré, elle avait posé sa tête sur une épaule et laissait couler quelques gouttes de frayeur, habilement épongées par un mouchoir placé en amont de toute catastrophe. Sora n'avait à affronter cette contrainte. Ces larmes allaient librement, se faufilaient dans les vêtements de Squall.

Il était sapé comme un prince, n'empêche (5).

…Aucun regard.

…Il n'existe pas. Il n'est pas la.

- Pourquoi…

- …Personne ne vient te voir?

…Les marier.

…Il faut juste les marier.

- Et bien… beaucoup d'invités pensent ne pas avoir le droit de s'occuper de toi. Riku à peur de venir parce qu'il croit que Tidus lui tomberait dessus. Et puis il monopolise tous les pirates, d'ailleurs, t'en a invité beaucoup je trouve. Tidus est très occupé par Yuna qui se pomponne. Cloud et moi on aime pas remonter le moral aux gens, donc j'ai mis du temps à venir. Voila…

- T'es sapé comme un prince.

- …Merci… T'as vu Cloud?

- …Pas fait attention.

- Rhaaa! Un dieu!… Désolé.

- C'est rien. C'est ta mariée après tout. Pourquoi Riku monopolise autant de monde?

- Il raconte ses aventures. Pire qu'une gonzesse. Il les sort d'où, ses fringues?

- C'est à moi. Pour moi, c'est des fringues de tous les jours, mais sur lui ça fait distingué. Au moins, il à l'air propre.

…Marier un héros.

…C'est ça.

…Une jolie jeune fille et un héros de la Lumière.

_L'obscurité._

…L'obscurité.

_Ils auraient mérité…_

- C'est qui ton témoin?

- Riku.

…Il n'existe pas.

- C'est bientôt l'heure.

…Je n'ai pas peur.

_J'ai peur._

- On y va?

_On y va._

…On y va.

- Allons-y! (6)

Tout le monde était installé. Les mariés avaient choisi un mariage sur la plage. Un long tapis de voile corail applatissait le sable au milieu des bancs d'invités. A son extrémité, Yuna, en habit de cérémonie, face à elle, Sora, enfin prêt, en retrait Riku, qui essayait dignement de ne pas croiser le regard de l'invokeur. Le murmure des conversations se terminait, peu à peu, bercé par le remous des vagues. Tout était parfait.

Puis un vacarme.

D'abord un étrange bruit lointain. Et rapidement un vrombissement tonitruant (7).

Puis une grande ombre passa au-dessus d'eux.

_Ah! On est en retard…_

L'engin se posa au bout de la plage, et bientôt trois silhouettes se distinguèrent. A quelques dizaines de mètres, ils s'arrêtèrent, et semblèrent hésiter à s'approcher. Sora les observait, pensif.

- Allez, va leur dire.

…Il n'existe pas.

- De quoi?

- Que tu les as invités.

Alors Sora obéit à Riku, et s'avança. Puis il couru, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas être en place à l'arrivée de la mariée.

- Allez… Il… Il reste de la place…

Puis il revint en courant, reprenant sa place de futur marié, tandis que les derniers invités s'installaient.

Puis elle arriva.

Elle sorti de leur maison, soulevant sa robe, s'avança vers la plage.

Elle était parfaite.

Elle lui jeta un regard, hantée par le doute. Il lui souriait. De ce sourire qu'il lui donnait en même temps qu'un dessin raté, tendu sous une table d'école. Celui qu'il lui échangeait contre un porte-bonheur assis sur un palmier couché. De ce sourire qui avait suivi leur premier baiser.

Il était parfait.

Elle répondit à son sourire.

Son regard parcouru les invités. Elle vit ceux qu'elle connaissait, scruta ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il y avait aussi ceux qu'elle ne pensait pas voir. Elle leur sourit, puis s'avança sur le voile.

…Les marier.

Il n'y avait pas de murs.

L'instant précédent, il courait. Assailli par une pluie de flèches.

Et soudain la nuit était devenue aveuglante.

Tout devint blanc.

_Alors je suis mort?_

Ses pieds foulaient un sol inexistant. Son regard brouillé cherchait quelque chose à fixer. 

_Aussi stupidement?_

Il failli ressentir la panique. Et rencontra la douleur.

Une flèche. Derrière l'épaule droite.

Un souffle.

- Qui va là?

- L'A…

Il n'était pas gaucher. Il dégaina sa dague, changea de main. Il essaya d'imiter de son bras valide l'assurance qu'il avait à droite.

- L'Ani…

- Je ne suis pas mort!

- … beugué…

Puis une force. Puissante. Effrayante.

Et tout redevint sombre.

Il eut du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arriva. Il percuta une paroi, puis une autre, puis cessa de rebondir.

- Enfin je t'ai attrapé.

Sa dague.

Il frappa, aveugle.

- Si tu me tues, tu ne rentreras jamais chez toi.

Il s'immobilisa. Et son corps reprit ses droits. Il s'écroula.

- Choisis.

Il 'assit, tant bien que mal, posa sa dague, et essaya de s'habituer à la pénombre.

- J'ai réussi à pirater cette maudite machine. Ton esprit y étant relié, je devais simplement m'emparer de la connexion. J'ai amené ton esprit ici, avec ton corps. Et, par chance, ton équipement.

- Et mes blessures…

- Oh… on va arranger ça. Tu es prêt à négocier?

- Je veux d'abord des explications.

- Malheureusement, je viens de te les donner. Tu n'as rien compris? N'en aie pas honte, tu n'es pas dans ton époque.

- Où suis-je, alors?

- Que veux-tu comme réponse? La vérité? Où quelque chose de moins déroutant?

Il aurait du le prendre pour un fou. Mais seulement s'il n'y avait pas eut cette endroit blanc…

- Quelque chose…

- Alors, tu es dans un rêve. Je vais de confier une mission, et ensuite, lorsque je serais satisfait, tu te réveilleras, chez toi.

- Un rêve…

_J'ai horreur de ne pas comprendre. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, on dirait._

- Il s'agit d'une cible que je veux vivante. Je veux le tuer moi-même.

- Très bien.

Soudain, tout devint de nouveau blanc. Puis brouillé, puis noir, puis blanc. Et enfin, le bureau plongé dan l'obscurité reparu.

- Ah… ça beugue encore…

Tout avait été parfait. Yuna avait réussi à les marier sans accorder la moindre attention à Riku. Et enfin elle semblait s'épanouir. La pièce montée venait d'être tranchée. L'alcool était léger, et le sucre généreux. Les mariés étaient heureux.

La fête devait durer toute la nuit.

Oh, elle allait durer toute la nuit.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas encore fait le plein d'invités.

…

Vous voulez que je vous raconte la suite?

1) vérifier la régularité de l'ourlet, toujours. C'est la pièce maîtresse d'un mariée.

2) charlotte en plastique: c'est une pratique assez courante, pour protéger une coiffure. Si vous n'avez rien compris à ma description, pensez à Donna Noble, la "Runnaway Bride" de Doctor Who. Sa première robe de mariée, avec laquelle elle plonge au-dessus d'une autoroute, combat une araignée géante… (J'adore cette série. Je l'avais pas déjà dit?)

3) S'il allait l'aimer encore longtemps: heeeeeu oui c'est dans une chanson je sais désolé.

4) Kairi: blague: j'ai été obligé de fouiner dans mon PC pour retrouver le nom de Kairi… je ne m'en souvenait plus!

5) je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer à votre envie comment nos protagonistes sont habillés. Moi j'ai mon idée, mais je ne vais pas l'imposer.

6) Allons-y! saga Doctor Who, épisode 2. Le cri de guerre de tenth-tennant.

7) vrombissement tonitruant: et la je viens de caser deux de mes mots favoris!

La dernière phrase de ce chapitre… mais dans quoi je me suis lancée? M'enfin.

Libre à vous de vouloir ou non une suite.

Let's rock!


End file.
